Books, Bullets, Devils
by Sirana
Summary: Senka Miyazaki: the new girl at Ouran. She's quite anti-social with only one friend in the whole school: Kimi Kanagawa. When Kimi pushes Senka into going to the Host Club's Christmas ball, two twin devils volunteer to teach the girl how to dance. With hatred for these demons, Senka just wants to get the experience over with or will she feel differently later? (HikaruxOC)
1. New Schools and Notes

**Athor's note: Hey guys, here's my first story after my super long break! I hope you enjoy it and critiques are welcome!**

"We're here Miss Miyazaki," my driver said.

"Hm?" I grunted from the back of the limo, "Oh right!"

I hopped out of the car, my long, black hair and school books following me. Looking up at my new school, I felt shots of anxiety go through my brain. New schools were nerve racking and this one looked quite intimidating. The size of the courtyard was large enough but the building itself was ginormous! Yep, Ouran Academy was going to be a challenge alright. I blew at my bangs that just floated above my dark, blue eyes. This was kind of a habit of mine that I would practice whenever I got nervous.

_Just put one foot in front of the other. You can do this, girl! _I thought as I began walking towards the school.

However, walking itself was a trial because of the uniform I had to wear. It was a yellow dress that was a little on the poofy side and it was hard to get around in. Somehow, I managed to totter into the building and through the halls. I was almost to my homeroom when a familiar voice rang through the school's halls.

"Senka?! Is that you!?" it squealed.

I turned to see a girl who I had missed all summer. A big smile was painted on her face and her short, brown hair flopped up and down as she ran towards me.

"Oh, Senka!" she shrieked in delight as she glomped me, "I haven't seen you since last year! Can you believe we're freshman now?"

"Hey…K-Kimi," I managed to sputter as my best friend squeezed the breath out of me.

She finally let go and we were able to catch up and exchange stories the rest of the way to my homeroom which, surprisingly enough, was Kimi's too. Kimi and I had been friends since the first day of elementary school and we've been that way ever since. She's actually the only friend I've ever had but to me, one friend is all you need. I'm just not big on being social. Manga, anime, guns, and writing are what I prefer.

"So did you meet anyone special over break?" Kimi slyly asked as we walked into homeroom.

"W-what! No! C'mon, Kimi, you know how I am with guys," I sighed, leaning against a desk, "I'm not really all that good with the opposite gender!"

Kimi only laughed, "I'm just joking Senky-chan! It's not like I have one either!"

"But I will tell you that I'm in an intimate relationship with my new gun!" I announced with pride, "The Perazzi SCO Sporting gun! I bought it over break and I've taken it for a spin a couple of times! It's a great piece of work!"

"You're still into shooting ranges and guns?" Kimi sighed, "Oh Senka, when are you gonna woman-up and be more sophisticated?"

"You know that just isn't my style," I chuckled.

Just then the homeroom teacher came in and began class just as the bell rang. I happily took a window seat right next to my friend.

"Hey Senky-chan," whispered Kimi while the teacher began instructing, "There's this new club that just opened up here, it's called the Host Club. It's a club of cute boys dedicated to entertaining cute girls and they have their first opening today after school!"

"I told you I'm not into the opposite gender, Kimi," I whispered back, rolling my eyes, "Besides, I was planning on working on my story when I got home."

"Ok, but I'll keep pestering you, though," she whispered back in a funny voice.

I only smiled and rolled my eyes. Yep, that's Kimi Kanagawa for you!

Class was about ten minutes in when my eyes decided they were bored and wandered down onto my desk. I noticed, to my surprise, that there was a folded piece of paper sitting there. Looking over at Kimi, I wondered if she had passed it to me but I knew she outgrew stuff like that after the third grade. That's when I noticed a boy sitting in front of my with reddish- brown, spiky hair who was just barely glancing back at me with a smirk.

_Great. _I thought. _My first day and I already have an annoying guy at my heels. I bet he's the kind of guy that whistles at girls at the beach; the ones I want to put bullets in! Well the best thing to do with them is just to ignore them._

I looked away from the note and back to the lesson as if I didn't see it but a few minutes later, I noticed a second note had appeared on my desk. This time, the boy and an _exact _duplicate of him sitting next to him were glancing back at me, snickering. I realized that they weren't going to stop so I discreetly took the notes and opened them. The first one read: "So you aren't into the opposite gender, huh?" and the second said: "So are you into the same gender?"

Well I, Senka Miyazaki, wasn't about to have rumors spread about that I was gay on my first day of high school. Under the second note's message, I wrote: "Neither, I prefer bullets and books." Then I handed it back to one of the doppelgangers and one of the opened it as the other read it with him. The two clasped their hands over their mouths like they were resisting the urge to burst into laughter. I didn't know what they thought was so funny but they managed to write a response and send it back without letting lose a single giggle. I opened the note again and under my message was written: "You'll find we're a nice substitute for both."

I blushed furiously at this and I looked up to see the two really trying not to laugh now at my embarrassed expression. It wasn't like I was flustered but I rarely ever got teased/ hit on by a guy since two years ago when I declared that I would never go to the beach again.

_That's it! _I thought. _Just ignore them!_

And that's just what I did. After the long class had ended and lunch was next, I noticed another note left on my desk. Looking around for the twins, they had seemed to have gone off to eat so I cautiously opened the slip of paper.

There written on the paper was a note that made me crumple it up, save it with the other notes for later, and plan on pinning them on a target at the shooting range.

"Well aren't you a feisty one. How about stopping by the Host Club after school today?"

* * *

**AN: Well there's the first chapter! Next time: Tales and Troubles**


	2. Tales and Troubles

"What?" Kimi gaped at me, "You mean the Hitachiin twins totally invited you to the Host Club, passed you notes, and everything and you're telling me you're angry! It's a girls dream come true for something like that to happen and you're just going to shrug it off?"

"You know how I hate guys like that, Kimi," I sighed, rolling my eyes as I nibbled on my lunch, "I mean really! Who did those two clones think I was!?"

"You're so touchy, Senky-chan!" chirped Kimi optimistically, "They're the Hitachiin twins and they work at the Host Club which would explain the invitation they gave you. Looks like I'm not the only one who wants you to go!"

"Well I'm not going, I want to write a few chapters down after school, not be pestered by boys," I complained. Although those two made me extremely mad; anger still helped me bleed ink on a page so there was an upside to that.

The rest of the day was pesky boy free and I was able to make it home without any mention of the notorious Host Club again. When I walked into my house, the main hall was quiet as usual. My dad was probably cooped up in his study going through paperwork. The Miyazaki family was an expensive fire arms company that provided police units with artillery and provided the average sharpshooter with pricey sporting guns. Despite it sounding easy as whipping up a few guns, my dad actually went through heaps of paperwork and phone calls a day. I rarely saw him myself and it wasn't like he ever actually cared about me.

I consider my dad to be pretty lazy when it comes to me and I would be surprised if he even knew I existed. As for my mom…well she didn't live with us. She's a sensitive topic. When I got to my room, I opened the curtains and looked out on our lawn which reminded me of the shooting range. This reminded me of something else. I dug through my bag and pulled out the notes those little devils had passed me earlier and taped them onto my calendar: right on the day I was planning on getting trigger happy with my sharpshooting pals. I hadn't forgotten about the anger those two had caused me!

With all that anger welled up inside me, I slid my laptop out of its case as I cozied up at my desk. I scrolled through the pages of the document and found where I left off and continued my story.

_"'What happened to you, Moon?!' Kazuli screamed at her companion, 'what happened to the Moon I know!? The one that hesitates to kill! The one that regrets ever acquiring the talent of killing! Where did that Moon go!?'"_I wrote furiously. _"'You want me to be like that, Kaz?" Moon retorted in Kazuli's face, 'After all the government did to you; you want me to feel bad about avenging you!?'_

_Kazuli clenched her fists and slammed her metal arm on the table, making Brina squeal in the background. 'Our mission is NOT about avenging me!' she screamed, 'It's about bringing the truth to the people and showing them the potential of magic!'_

My fingers flew insanely over the keyboard, pouring my thoughts onto the screen. This went on for the rest of the evening until I glanced at the clock.

_It's one in the morning already?! _I thought. _Well it's not like it's still summer. I have school tomorrow so I should probably go to bed._

With that, I saved the document and got ready for sleeping. As I snuggled in under the covers, my imaginary world was still racing through my mind. Despite the dragon roars and magic spells being cast in my brain, I fell asleep to dream.

I rubbed my eyes sleepily as I trudged into class the next day. Kimi could always tell when it had been a fruitful night of writing when I was tired. She wanted to know all about the new chapters I wrote but I told her she'd have to wait for me to finish the one I was currently working on and then I would send them to her. Kimi was the only person I actually shared my stories with and she loved all of them.

"What happens to Moon? And what about Brina?" Kimi eagerly questioned.

"I told you, Kimi," I yawned, "You're going to have to wait until I send them to you."

"Ok, ok," she sighed happily then perked up, "Oh, by the way, there's a big dance coming up that the Host Club is hosting!"

"I told you I'm not…" I began to say when Kimi interrupted me.

"I hear the whole ballroom will be decked out and everything. Who knows, it might make for some nice inspiration!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Well I have been looking for some good ballroom inspiration for a future chapter…" I muttered then thought it over for a few minutes, "Fine, I guess I'll go, just as long as I don't have to do too much dancing,"

"Yay!" squealed Kimi, throwing her arms up, "I've never seen you dance before, Senky-chan. This will be so fun!"

Then it dawned on me.

"Oh…well no wonder because…I don't know how to dance really," I muttered as I pondered it over.

"What!?" she yelled, "You have to know how to dance! You're a girl of high society and sophistication! What if someone approaches you at the dance and you don't know how to dance? Think of how embarrassing that would be!"

I thought it over a bit and considering the fact that I almost got a rumor about me being gay on the first day of school was enough. I didn't want a rumor about Senka's two left feet going around.

"Fine, so will you teach me?" I sighed, "Although I highly doubt I'll get asked to dance at all. If it's going to be a dance of almost all girls then it'd be unlikely for me to actually be asked to dance. But then again, I hear maniacal rumors about me in the near future so it's the only option I've got if I want to go."

Kimi just blinked me then started giggling her bubbly giggle.

"H-hey!" I said, "What's so funny!"

"Oh, Senky-chan! I can't teach you to dance!" she laughed, "Girls dance a different part than the boys and I only know the girl's part of course. We're going to need to find you a guy who will teach you to dance before the party. We've only got one week!"

"You know what? Maybe this isn't worth it…" I began to mutter when Kimi raised her hand high in the air and stood on her tippy-toes.

"Does some guy want to help my friend out?!" she hollered throughout the classroom as I sank lower in my seat, "She needs someone who can teach her how to dance before the Host Club's ball!"

As far as my class was concerned, I was invisible up until now. No one really knew me besides…

_Oh no. _I thought. _Please let them not be in the room!_

"We'll do it," two sly voices spoke up as they drew ever closer.

_No! No! No! No! _I screamed in my head.

"Oh wow, you guys are the best," Kimi chirped to the Hitachiin twins, "Will you really do it?"

"Of course," one of the twins chirped back to Kimi.

"Only if your friend agrees to come to the Host Club every day after school until the dance," the other said slyly as he glanced at me with mischief in his eyes.

"Sure thing!" agreed Kimi.

The twins turned to me. I had sunk far into my chair at that point and looked up at the two with annoyance.

"Looks like you might have to give up books and bullets for a little while," the two slyly cooed in unison.

I slammed my head against my desk.

_Shoot._


	3. Dancing and Deception

**I've been getting some GREAT feedback on my story so here's a shout out to SonomiTakashi and Carrie153 for the kind words. I'm updating this fast because I had the story finished before I started uploading it but I'll try to draw it out and not dump all the chapters in one day. Suspense is important :)! Enjoy, humans!**

* * *

"You're going to love the Host Club, Senky-chan!" Kimi happily explained as she waltzed down the hall, "There's Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, Honey, and the Hitachiiin twins: Kaoru and Hikaru! You can choose to sit with whoever you want but we should probably sit with the twins. I request them anyway and it's only polite for you to return their favor by requesting them too!"

"Ok, let's just get this over with," I sighed, a little nervous about our visit.

We walked down the hall until we reached an abandoned music room.

"Wait…the Host Club works in an abandoned classroom?" I asked, very confused.

"You ready?" Kimi asked, ignoring my remark and putting her hand on the door handle.

I groaned in annoyance then finally said, "Ok."

With that, Kimi opened the door and a blindingly light flooded the hall, followed by an assault of rose petals that I swatted away. When I finished defending myself from the petals, I looked up and there was the Host Club. It looked like we were a little late because business had already started. The hosts were at tables, talking with fan-girling girls along with tea and cake. However, what really stood out were all the palm trees and tropical flowers! It wasn't summer at all but it felt like I was in Fiji or something. Not only that but the hosts also cosplaying as islanders to fit the mood. Kimi dragged me over to the table that the twins were at.

"Hey there Senka," one of the twins said, winking at me. I noticed that pleasing the girls was what they did here but it just made me feel awkward.

"Um…how do you know my name?" I nervously asked.

"Well we have to know the name of or dancing pupil," the other twin cooed then watched as the other girls doted on me.

They all told me how lucky I was and how much I would enjoy it but I just couldn't share their enthusiasm. I wasn't looking forward to our practice at all. It didn't take long for me to get bored with their clearly fake incestuous act (yes, the twins did put on a show of homosexuality. Although it was clearly fake.) and start to look around at the other hosts. I learned their types and what qualities they had that lured in the ladies.

There was Tamaki Suoh who was the princely type. He came on with a bunch of cheesy, romantic punch lines to satisfy his guests. Then there was Haruhi Fujioka who seemed to be the only level-headed one of the group. His innocence and obliviousness to his fans were what made the girls swoon. After him was Mitsukuni Haninozuka, also known as Honey, who worked with his close friend: Takashi Morinozuka, also known as Mori. Honey and Mori created a nice contrast where Honey played the adorable boy and Mori played the strong and silent type. The girls squealed over them a lot. Then there was Kyoya Ootori. I had heard of his family already because my company provided his private police force with artillery but he seemed to have an intimidating aura about him, even though he was on the side, writing in a black book or on a laptop.

I endured the crazy antics of the Host Club and was able to make it to the end.

"Are you sure you don't want me to watch you dance?" Kimi asked as the girls filed out of the club room.

"Nah, it's ok, Kimi," I replied sweetly, "You go on. I'll be fine!"

Kimi nodded and waltzed out of the club. As I watched her go, I thought of all the great attributes that made her my friend when the mood was shattered as two elbows were placed on my shoulders.

"Ready for you first lesson, Miss Miyazaki," the two twins said slyly right into my ears. Making me shudder nervously.

"So who's this?" came an unfamiliar voice.

I turned to see Tamaki Suoh, trying to put on his princely act.

"This is our new dancing student," one said, still leaning on my shoulder.

"She needs to learn to dance before our ball," the other said, finishing the story and continuing to lean on my other shoulder.

"Senka Miyazaki?" came another unfamiliar voice.

I turned to see Kyoya Oorori who was scribbling something in his little black book.

"I thought someone like you would already know how to dance," he said somewhat ominously.

"Uh…w-well actually I don't know the first thing about d-dancing," I stuttered, a little scared of this guy's aura.

"That's alright, Miss," came yet another voice.

This time I turned to see Haruhi Fujioka. He gave me a warm and friendly smile which was something I needed at the time. The only thing else I was getting were sly smiles, ominous stares, and cheesy princely eyes.

"I don't know a thing about dancing either and I'll be learning with Miss Koneko, today," he said nicely, "So you're not the only one."

"Thanks, Haruhi, I needed that," I sighed a small sigh of relief.

_At least I won't be suffering alone. _I thought.

With that, I huffed a breath at my bangs worriedly and the lesson began.

The ballroom was pretty big and I had hoped it would have been smaller. Being closer to Haruhi, another novice dancer, would've been reassuring. However, I was way on the other side of the large room with the little devils. One of the two sat and critiqued me while the other led me in the dance gave me instructions.

"Alright, so we're going to start with where to place your hands," he explained, wrapping his left arm around my waist. I blushed a bit as I wasn't accustomed to dancing or being so close to a person of the opposite gender. When you spend most of your summer in your room watching anime and writing, you start to look at males as if they're an endangered species.

"Your right hand will hold mine up here," he explained, lifting his left arm, "and the other will grab my left shoulder."

I did just that and it seemed easy enough. Luckily they weren't making any sly remarks yet.

"The gentleman always leads the dance so you're expected to mirror him," he continued on in his raspy voice, "So on the first beat, if I move my left foot forward, then you do the opposite."

The twin stepped forward and I moved my right foot back in response. So far, so good. After that, he taught me the first few steps and we practiced them. Although I could follow the steps, my movements were jerky and awkward.

After the second time, the other twin snickered, "You move like walrus."

The other twin snickered as well and they seemed to be satisfied with my unamused expression. Boys just loved to mess with girls but why…well that's something I'll never understand. I quickly recovered from the twin's remark and continued in my painful and awkward lesson. As he kept teaching and moving me through the steps, I started to zone out a little. Don't get me wrong, I was still paying attention but my body was on autopilot while my brain soared off into my fantasy land. While I was in this state, my movements became more smooth and transitioned but when I snapped to, I couldn't remember what step I was on!

I stumbled a bit and the Hitachiin twin had to catch me from falling. As if the lesson couldn't get any more uncomfortable for me. The other twin giggled a little at that and I took the opportunity to glance over at Haruhi. He wasn't fairing any better than me as he toddled through the steps while looking at his feet. Finally, after about forty-five minutes of painful waltzing, the twin I was dancing with stopped and asked if I had any questions.

"Yeah, just one," I said, the asked, "Which one are you?"

"I'm Hikaru," he chuckled, then Kaoru stood up.

He wanted to swap off with his brother for one more dance before I left.

"I'm not going to go easy," he whispered slyly, once I had gotten into position.

Something about this one made me feel_ very_ challenged. I wanted to prove Kaoru wrong and show him that I could keep up with him! But when the music started, the tempo was faster and he began moving without a moment's warning. I only managed the first step before I stumbled and fell flat on my butt. Kaoru grimaced and tried to hold back a laugh as I gave him an evil glare.

"Are you alright?" came Haruhi's friendly voice as he helped me up, "You two should be a little nicer."

"Aw c'mon, we were just playing around." Kaoru said playfully.

Haruhi shot him a look and as I gathered my books, the twins came up behind me.

"By the way," Hikaru said, leaning up against his brother, "I'm actually Kaoru."

"And I'm Hikaru," the other chimed in. So the one who had made a fool of me was actually Hikaru.

At that, I just wanted to turn around and tell them off but I would've caused a scene. I just stood there for a few seconds, not looking at the two, then stormed off. My grumpy attitude accompanied me all the way back to the limo where my driver was waiting for me. The entire drive home, I was grumpy too and when I got home, I thundered upstairs, slammed myself in my room, and moaned in annoyance into my plush pillow. If I had to endure this for an entire week, I'd be dead!

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you liked it and the next chapter iiiiiis: Practicing and Payback! Reviews welcomed.**


	4. Practicing and Payback

**Hello again! I just can't help myself and I decided to release the fourth chapter tonight but I'm trying my hardest to make it suspenseful! I hope you enjoy, rawr :3**

* * *

"And then they were all like: 'I'm actually Hikaru and I'm actually Kaoru!'" I said in a mocking tone. My attitude was _still _with me the morning after and it had gotten so bad that I dragged Kimi into the girl's bathroom so I could rant.

"And Hikaru totally waltzed super-fast and fancily on me so he could purposefully trip me up!" I complained, "These two will be the end of me!"

"Oh Senka, I'm sorry about that," Kimi said sadly, "They're just playing up their type, the little devil characters. Oh gosh and now I feel bad that I put you up to this…I'm sorry."

Kimi looked as though she was tearing up and I didn't want my friend to feel like it was her fault for the frustrated state I was in. I quickly thought up something that would cheer her up.

"No, no, Kimi, you're right," I said quickly, trying to calm down, "Besides, I'm glad you did this for me because I'm learning so much about dancing!"

The last bit was a half lie. Sure I was a little pleased that I would learn an important skill but I wasn't jumping for joy about it. Kimi wiped her eyes and gave me a big hug, saying that she was so glad I was learning something. Lessons were pretty dull that day and I went through lunch getting all kinds of supportive feedback on my story from Kimi. Then, after school, it was time to visit the Host Club. When I got there, all the girls wanted to know how my lessons with the twins went. In fact, the twins hardly had to do any talking at all since I was the center of attention!

The girls asked me about every detail and I answered as tactfully as I could so as not to make the twins look bad. I knew if I did that, I would regret it later. After all the girls left the club, the torture repeated itself once more. Once again, Hikaru stayed on the sidelines and occasionally made an insulting remark that irked me and Kaoru did all the main teaching. This kind of helped me learn how to tell them apart and what made them different from the other. After Kaoru was done with me, Hikaru stepped up and did the exact same thing the day before. The auburn haired devil moved swiftly across the floor and I didn't make it any farther with him I had before. Still, I silently vowed that I would be able to keep up with him eventually.

Luckily that day was Friday so I could have two whole days of peace from those little troublemakers.

I did exactly what I had planned to do that weekend: Write a whole bunch and use the twins' notes as targets! Saturday was my writing day and on Sunday, I was driven out to the shooting range to meet up with my fellow sharpshooters. I can't say I'm quite friends with them because I don't hang out with them except when I'm shooting stuff but we're close enough. It's actually a little funny because I'm the only teenage girl there! We have two women in the group but the rest are hardcore guys. They all laughed with me as I sniped out the peachy little notes the twins had passed me and I was able to rant all I wanted around them. Plus they were all as tough as nails so I wouldn't have to worry about them getting teary-eyed like Kimi. When I got home that Sunday, I felt a lot better. I guess taking out those notes really cooled me down.

When I wrapped up another chapter to my story and got into bed, I felt determined to take on the twins the next day!

Kimi was a little shocked that I was so fired to get to the Host Club and dancing lessons. She almost stayed to watch me but I convinced her to leave. I told her that I wanted my dancing skills to be a surprise and this time, that was the truth. I was still jerky in the movements of the waltz but at least I knew where I was going. Over the next few days, I tried mixing in story ideas with my concentration so I would just barely go into auto-pilot like I did before but know when to come out of it. Although I worked hard throughout the entire week, I still wasn't able to get through Hikaru's waltz. He still tripped me up every time but I was making it a lot farther into it than before. I could also distinctly tell the two apart by the end of our lessons; not just from their personalities but also their voices. Trust me, I had heard them nagging me enough to tell them apart.

When the night of the dance finally came around, I found myself at Kimi's place, getting ready for the ball. Dresses and makeup weren't really my thing so it took a lot of assistance from Kimi to pick a nice outfit and get my make up on. I finally settled on a purple dress with a single strap that had a sparkled broach attached to it. The bust of the dress was bejeweled in silver that shined when I spun in the light and Kimi let me borrow her silver cat necklace with a sapphire in the middle. Kimi quickly chose an adorable, sleeveless, orange dress that had a low neck line. She also wore a gold bracelet and necklace to match it.

"We look amazing, Senky-chan!" She squealed with delight when we both looked in the mirror, "Are you ready for some inspiration?"

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, raising a fist in the air.

I toiled through the Hitachiin twins' dancing lessons and now I would finally get some fuel to write an upcoming chapter in my book.

When we got there, it was just as awkward as I imagined. There were only seven boys and the rest of the humans in the building were all female. While they all clambered to listen to the announcement and dance with the hosts, I pretended to have chameleon powers and blend in with the wall. As I took in the scenery and atmosphere, Kimi skipped off to see if she could dance with Haruhi. About thirty minutes afterwards, two cat-like voices broke my blissful state of imagination.

"Hey, Senka!" Kaoru said, then extended his hand, "May have this dance?"

"U-um…" I began to stammer when I noticed Hikaru and the other girls crowding around us.

"We taught you how to dance and the ladies want to see what we've taught you," Hikaru explained.

I nervously blew at my black bangs then shakily placed my hand in Kaoru's.

"Just relax," he said, calmly once we had gotten into position, "you'll do fine."

Then the music started and I began to mirror the boy's movements. The music was slow and at the perfect speed for me but I was still quite nervous by all the twin fan girls watching us (including Kimi). Kaoru looked pleased with my final result. His lessons had really paid off and I couldn't help but feel proud as well. We waltzed around the floor until the music ended and it seemed like it was way too short. When it ended, I let out a sigh of relief and I was shocked to hear an applause in our direction. I smiled a smile of relief until my eyes came upon Hikaru Hitachiin who was clapping as well.

I shot my arm out at him and pointed straight at him. He stopped clapping and looked at me curiously. Then I made the hand sign for him to come over to me and he cautiously did so. As soon as he got to me, I forced him straight into dancing position and smiled mischievously. He looked a little shocked from being jostled into a dance.

"I believe this song is the fast one," I whispered evilly, "Don't hold back."

Hikaru returned my sly smile with another and the music began. As always, he began abruptly but smoothly. This time, I mirrored his movements and kept up with his pace. His feet dove out of every beat and note but I followed each one closely. The whole time, I looked him dead in the eyes with a smirk that he returned back to me. At some points in the music, he'd make an unexpected movement, trying to trip me up, but I knew his game and I danced around them. Then when he twirled, he weakened his grip on my arm so I would fall straight into him but I bent my arm in return and caught myself. There were many traps in this fateful dance. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was dancing with the devil. As the music came to a close, I was surprised that I got him to stumble a bit at the very end.

He looked at his feet nervously then back at me and regained his smirked although I could see a little respect in his eyes. As the fan girls surrounded me, squealing and gawking, I noticed the twins dashed off, grabbed Haruhi, and zoomed out of sight. I had no idea what they were doing but I was too out of breath to follow.

* * *

**Hope you humans liked it and with that, time to watch some anime! Reviews welcomed and next time: Conferences and Crushes**


	5. Conferences and Crushes

**The fifth chapter! This will be the last chapter I release before the weekend ends. I might release one chapter during the school week but school isn't a walk in the park so I may not. Enjoy!**

* * *

I slept straight through to the afternoon the day after the dance. I was exhausted from all that waltzing and devil torturing that even my alarm couldn't wake me up. When I did get up however, I sat up in bed, thinking back to the night before. It had ended pretty suddenly with the final dance going to a cute couple. The girl of the pair was actually declared 'Princess of the Dance' or something silly like that and was supposed to get a kiss on the cheek from Haruhi. However, one thing led to another and Mr. Fujioka slipped and leaned right into a full on kiss. While the other girls sighed and squealed romantically, I burst into hysterical laughter.

Luckily, I didn't have to see the twins after dancing with them but although I had almost wanted to.

_What are you thinking, girl?! _I thought frantically. _These are the two that kept pestering you for an entire week! You can't possibly be showing interest in them!_

Still, the more I thought about a certain twin, the more I understood him. Although he had been challenging me to difficult dances with him, I could see that he might've just wanted to help me learn faster. If that was the case, then his tactic worked because I felt like I could dance with anyone now! Even if that wasn't the case then he probably just wanted to get my attention. I had experience in the past that if a boy wants your attention, they'll do anything, even frustrate you, for it. Trust me, the time I almost threw a cup of steaming coffee at a group of boys at the beach had taught me that.

After thinking the night over, I decided that I needed a friend to share my thoughts with. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Kimi's number.

"Hello?" came Kimi's voice when she picked up.

"Hey Kimi-chan!" I sang into my phone, "I have a new juicy chapter for my story in the works and I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a sneak preview."

"Oh I'd love to!" Kimi beamed, "I'll be over as soon as I can!"

"Oh, Kimi," I sighed as I hung up, "You're adorable."

Just then, the door to my room opened and a maid popped her head in. She said that my father requested my presence in his study. This was pretty rare and at the time, I hadn't seen my father in about month! He was always on the other end of the house, working his tail off on his company. Miyazaki Artillery Co. was all he cared about though so I was surprised to hear that he actually knew of my existence. The doors to his study were quite large and intimidating. I hadn't seen him in a long time and I was a little nervous of what he might say. When I opened the doors, I saw him sitting at his desk, scribbling away with papers strewn all over. Even when I walked straight up to his desk, he still didn't look up. He just kept writing away for a few minutes until he finally spoke.

"What are you wearing?" he asked gruffly.

"A tank top and jeans," I scoffed. Since when did he care about what I wore?

"A girl of your status should be wearing something more sophisticated," he responded brutally after writing a little more. He almost sounded like Kimi, minus the cute face and happy smile.

"Why did you call me here?" I sighed in irritation as I started examine my nails.

"Have you met Kyoya Ootori yet?" my father answered with a question.

"What does he have to…?" I started to ask when he repeated the answer with more harshness in his voice.

After blowing at my bangs nervously I responded, "Yeah. What about him?"

"As you know, our company provides fire arms for the Ootori private police force," he lectured, "I want you to make a good impression on him and try to get close to him and no one else. It would benefit our company greatly but if you choose someone of a different family then you might lose me my company."

_Of course. _I thought. _My dad never actually cared about me. This is just about his company._

"I don't think that's going to happen, Dad," I retorted sassily, "Kyoya already speaks to me as if he knows a dirty secret of mine or something. He's actually a little creepy."

My father scoffed, then wrote something down.

"He probably knows about your mother and where you came from," he fumed, "Well so much for that. Senka, what am I going to do with you? If you can't marry someone of a partnered company without letting information about your mother get out, then we're screwed."

"_You're _screwed but I could care less," I said mockingly, "Well if that's all then I'll be going."

"SENKA!" my father roared as I walked for the door.

I won't lie, a cringed a little but I continued walking. Even after I closed the door, I could still hear him yelling my name. The servants and maids were all listening in nervously and gasped in anxiety when I emerged from the office. I was just glad that encounter was over and when a maid came and told me Kimi had arrived, I forgot all the useful information my father had spouted and ran for the door. The two of us sprinted to my room and Kimi quickly devoured the first half of my new chapter.

This one was written from all the inspiration I had gotten at the ball. Dancing with the devil that night had given me some good inspiration for the chapter. I hadn't fully finished it but I had gotten to the part where Kazuli had gotten into a dance and was whispering blackmail to the man she was dancing with. Now I wonder where I came up with that idea…heh heh.

"I love this chapter so far!" Kimi said, "You must've gotten some great ideas from the ball."

"Yep, I wouldn't have gotten that inspiration without you," I said, winking.

"No problem, girl pal! That's what friends are for!" she beamed in response, then proceeded to begin braiding a strand of my hair.

Kimi didn't like have long hair but she love styling others'. She would always toy with mine and try to discreetly do something with my bangs but I never let her get away with it. My bangs were what made me feel comfortable. If they weren't around, what would I have to blow at when I was nervous?

"Speaking of what friends are for…" I uncomfortably mumbled, "Can you keep a secret?"

"You can count on me," Kimi said seriously as she braided through my hair.

"Do you pistol promise?" I asked jokingly as Kimi finished a second braid.

Kimi smiled, rolled her eyes, and made the promise I invented, "Cross my heart and hope to die, shoot a bullet in my eye!"

"Good! Now this may just be a hunch…I mean I'm not actually sure…I could change my mind later but…" I mumbled as I twiddled my fingers nervously, "I might…just a little…sort of have a tiny crush on Hikaru Hitachiin."

At this, Kimi burst into laughter and let loose the braid she was tying. I got mad at her and asked angrily what the big deal was.

"I'm sorry, Senky-chan," she said between laughs and snorts, "It's just that a week ago you wanted to murder him and his brother and now you're saying you like him!? Wait, does this mean you can tell him apart from his brother?"

"I suffered through their dance lessons long enough to learn how to tell two devils apart from each other," I huffed angrily, "Stop laughing ok…it's just a little crush. I mean he's cute and all but how is my crush any different from the thousands of other girls' crushes on him and Kaoru?"

"Well if what you say is true about Hikaru being hard on you during lessons then he might've been opening up to you a bit," Kimi thought aloud as she started over on a braid, "And he might think that you're haughty attitude is cute."

I blushed at this and Kimi let go of my braid again as she let loose another cackle.

Once she regained her adorable poise, she said, "Well I have a good plan to see if you actually like him. You don't seem to be sure if you do so how about this? We keep going to the Host Club and sitting with them and you get to know him and his brother better!"

"I thought I escaped the clutches of the Host Club a week ago," I groaned as Kimi attempted to redo my braid again, "Besides their incestuous act is really boring."

"It's the only option you've got," Kimi sighed, finishing a third braid, "You're already pretty close to them through dancing lessons so they might open up to you more if you keep going to the Host Club!"

"…fine…" I finally grumbled, "I just hope it works…besides I'm not even sure if I like him or not….it could just be teeny crush…"

Kimi giggled again as a blush developed over my face.

* * *

**So there we have it, da feels are developing :D! Next time: Ootori and an Otaku! Reviews welcomed. I hope you all are liking this! It's my first fanfic that I'm actually proud of :)**


	6. Ootori and an Otaku

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you humans are enjoying my fanfic so far! Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

The next two weeks soared by quickly. Kimi and I continued going to the Host Club, to the twins' surprise. They assumed that once I was free of their deal that I would never step foot in the club again but I shocked them by coming back. Although, I'm not sure if Kimi's plan was working because, although I did know the twins a little better than most of the girls, the siblings just continued on with their brotherly love act while I dozed off to my utopia of fiction. In fact, Kimi told me that when the twins would flirt with me occasionally as they did to all their guests, I was still completely engulfed by day dreams of magical creatures and epic battles. I guess I never noticed the two complementing me or even caressing my cheeks. However, there was one thing that I had gained from it. Sometimes after the club closed, I'd hang back for a few extra minutes and chat with the twins.

It gave me some time to learn that maybe my crush wasn't so tiny anymore…but it wasn't giant either. Physical exams swooped by and I tried my best to ignore the eye candy that the Host Club provided by shamelessly stripping in front of their usual guests. Then one day, when the Host Club cosplayed in kimonos and had everything decked out in Japanese décor, a new guest joined the club. But she wasn't an ordinary one. As usual, I was sitting with the twins, dozing off into thoughts of how I would introduce a new antagonist into my story, when I noticed the hosts' attention was focused on something other than their current guests.

There was some girl standing in the hall, just barely peeking into the club room. She looked pretty shy and the twins decided to toy with her a little. They came on strong as usual, holding out roses as the poor thing backed away. Then as if it couldn't look anymore grim for her, Tamaki stepped in and came onto her with his ridiculous prince act. Just as he was getting close, she slapped him square in the face.

"Don't touch me, you're phony!" she screamed as Tamaki was then attacked by a deluge of insults from the once shy girl.

The whole time he was getting hit, I laughed so freaking hard while Kimi tried to keep me quiet. I had to agree with this girl, Tamaki was a phony and I had wanted to do that to him as well. Looks like she already took care of that for me. Then, as if things weren't weird enough…

"It's you!" she wailed as she proceeded to hug Kyoya, "My one and only prince charming!"

"…what!?" Kimi and I yelped.

"I didn't know Kyoya had a girlfriend," Kimi whispered to me.

"I don't know if he does, he looks as clueless as we do," I whispered back.

After glomping the Host Club's vice president, her eyes fell upon me and she let out another wail.

"Senka?!" the girl squealed as she ran up to me, "Is that you?!"

"Who? What? Do you know this girl, Senky-chan?" Kimi asked, very confused by the situation.

"Wait…" I said, looking the girl over.

She didn't seem familiar to me. I didn't think I knew anyone with shoulder-length, light brown hair that had a bow tucked in it. However, her chocolate eyes seemed familiar. The sparks that danced around in them did remind me of a hyperactive, French girl…was she…?

"RENGE?!" I yelled in delight and she nodded in return.

"It's me, Senka! Oh I've missed you so much!" she said happily as she pulled me into a hug.

"Um…who is this?" Kimi asked, a little nervous that I had some secret friend behind her back. The Host Club looked equally as curious as the stood with her. Even Mori's stoic face was painted with confusion.

"Do you remember that foreign exchange student program that our middle school did in the seventh grade?" I asked Kimi, trying to jog her memory, "You went off to France and in return they sent us a French student for a year. Well that French student was Renge! You never met her but I told you about her, don't you remember?"

Kimi thought hard then gave out an 'Oh!' as if she had remembered.

"She looks totally different from what you described to me," Kimi said.

"Well, I almost didn't recognize her myself," I said in awe as I looked my long lost friend over, "Her hair used to be twice as long and she used to have freckles all over her face!"

"Oh you don't have to talk about that!" Renge said, blushing from embarrassment, "Although you haven't changed a bit Senka! You still have those bangs, huh?"

"Yep!" I chirped, "And you still have those energetic eyes!"

Renge and I talked the rest of the time until the guests left. I was actually about to leave myself when Renge grabbed Kimi and I and yanked us back in.

"Where do you think you're going?" Renge asked playfully, "I want you to be with me when I meet my fiancé!"

"You're fiancé?" Hikaru wondered aloud.

"Kyoya?" Kaoru wondered with him.

"Of course! My name is Renge Houshakuji and I'm transferring into Ouran Academy's first year Class A tomorrow," Renge explained to the hosts.

"Hey, Senky-chan?" Kimi leaned over and whispered to me, "You know this girl. Is she really engaged to Kyoya Ootori?"

"Well Renge has been known to play video games a lot and project her feelings from them into other people," I sighed, remembering all the Portal and Persona games I played with her in middle school, "And when she went back to France, she was starting to get obsessed with this one guy in a dating sims game. If I remember correctly, that character looked a lot like Kyoya."

"So she's a nerd?" Kimi asked bluntly.

"Hey I'm a nerd too!" I hissed back at her.

"Ours is a story of love at first sight!" Renge began to monologue. She talked about Kyoya reaching out to kittens, looking at flowers, his personality, but all these descriptions were everything _but _Kyoya! The entire time, Kimi was trying really hard not to laugh at her because she knew that it would offend me and my weird anime crushes.

"He looks like the star of the popular dating sim: Uki-Doki Memorial!" Renge announced gleefully.

"Yep, that's Renge for you," I sighed while Kimi was bursting at the seams with laughter.

As Kyoya thought over the situation, Renge ran around Kimi and I with hearts floating all around her.

"Isn't this so great! I've finally met my true prince charming!" she sang while I just played along and Kimi rolled her eyes, trying not to guffaw in her face. Then Renge took a seat next to her 'love' and began discussing his role in the club.

Finally she declared with fiery determination in her voice, "I've made up my mind! From now on, I'm gonna be the manager of this Host Club!"

"Does she ever listen?" giggled Kimi.

"Nope, Renge's a one of a kind!" I sighed then decided to put the club out of their misery, "Um Renge, did you want to come over to my house tonight and we can play the new Persona 4? I just got it."

More stars lit up in the girl's eyes and she jumped up and down with excitement. When we were on our way out, she left one last piece of information for the club.

"I'll be back tomorrow to start planning the future of the Host Club!" she sang, "And I'll even bring Senka and her friend along as well. Senka's great with character development too!"

I had finally found my ticket to spending more time with the Host Club: Renge.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter was a little slow! Next time...: Evolution and Envy!**


	7. Evolution and Envy

**Hello humans! Happy 'hump day'! On my planet, we call it camel day but it's all the same to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Are you really good with character development, Senky-chan?" Kimi questioned as we strolled to the Host Club meeting the next day.

"Of course! How else do you think my characters are so well rounded in my story?" I said, answering her question with another question. When we reached the door to the Host Club, we heard voices from within. As I grabbed the door handle, Kimi swatted my hand away mischievously.

"Wait! Let's play Spies and listen in! This could be interesting!" she whispered to me while she put her ear to the door.

I'm not one for eavesdropping but I couldn't say I wasn't curious. Reluctantly, I too got down on the ground with her and put my ear to the door. What they were talking about really shocked me!

"I thought about it last night," a voice that was clearly Tamaki's said, "And maybe having a lady manager might not be such a bad idea."

"Why do you say that?" the twins asked harmonically in unison.

"Well isn't obvious?," Tamaki responded, "Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi. So if Haruhi has a girlfriend around, it could bring out the female within her. Renge's girlish air of tenderness might be able to stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity!"

_Wait! What!? _My voice wondered in my head. _So is Haruhi really a…_

"Now is our chance to help Haruhi get in touch with her feminine side, this is an important project men!" Tamaki announced.

As he bashed a bit on the twins, I took the time to exchange horrified glances with Kimi. Then, my outgoing, hyper friend threw the door open and screamed, "Haruhi's a girl!?"

A sickening silence fell upon the room and everyone looked pale from Kimi's surprising and unannounced appearance. After she let loose her new discovery, the twins raced over and covered her mouth.

"They know, Boss!" Kaoru reported, "What should we do!"

Haruhi tried to speak up but all the hosts butted in with ideas.

"I have secrets on both of them. Blackmail is an option," Kyoya stated.

"They can stare into Usa-chan's eyes and forget what they heard," Honey innocently said, holding up his stuffed bunny.

"Think we could induce amnesia?" Hikaru wondered until Haruhi yelled above all of them.

"Hey! That's enough guys!" she yelled, "This is about me here so I'll decide whether or not they can be trusted!"

"Actually…" Kyoya began to say but Haruhi wasn't done.

"These two have basically volunteered as assistant managers so I think we can trust them. Plus I already know Senka fairly well from dance lessons and from what I've learned, she's not a backstabber," Haruhi explained.

More silence followed until I broke the quiet.

"Wow…I never would've guessed…so why are you cross-dressing?" I asked.

The Host Club sat my friend and I down to tell the story of Haruhi Fujioka and the broken vase. Apparently, on her first day, Haruhi broke a pricey vase but being an honors student and not coming from a rich family, wasn't able to pay them back. Since then, the Host Club themselves slowly discovered her true gender but made her keep it a secret so she could continue to work in return.

"And you're ok with his Haruhi?" I asked her urgently, "Can't we help you get out of this in any way?"

"No, no. You two don't have to do that!" Haruhi said humbly, "I owe them and I promised I would pay them back with my own effort and money."

"So…now that we know…should we tell Renge?" Kimi made the mistake of asking.

This time my hand flew to her mouth and I frantically explained, "I know Renge and she's not one for keeping secrets. Trust me, she spoiled the end of Persona 3 for me."

Just then, the door opened and Renge popped her head in as Kimi and I tried to act as natural as possible.

"Hey everyone," she announced cheerfully, "You'll be happy to know that your new manager has baked you all some cookies!"

Kimi licked her lips but I put my hand on her should and just shook my head. The last time Renge tried to bake, she couldn't even handle the powdered sugar without having it spill all over the floor! The cookies were actually pretty burned and even Mori disapproved of Honey eating them. When Haruhi had one the twins decided to have a little fun.

"May I try?" Hikaru asked, biting off a bit of the cookie that was _still _hanging out of her mouth.

"Uh-oh, Haruhi, you got some crumbs on your face," Koaru cooed then proceeded to lick off a bit of the crumbs.

Oh, what I wouldn't give to be her. However, I'm sure Haruhi would've gladly switched with me if she could as she didn't looked too amused with the sibling's flirting. While Tamaki told the twins off for 'messing with daddy's little girl' Kimi noticed was looking a little envious.

"You ok?" she quietly asked me.

"Yeah…" I mumbled but before Kimi could make an effort to talk me through my depression, Renge's voice ran through the club room.

"EVERY SINGLE ONE YOU!" she yelled, "Except for Kyoya, all of your characters are lukewarm!"

"Here we go…" I grumbled.

Renge sometimes didn't agree with the characters in my story and would try to change them up. I could speak from experience that character development was something she took very seriously and if you tried to resist her transformations, things got ugly. After verbally lashing out at all of the Host Club, she violently pointed a finger at poor Honey.

"Let's start with you!" she yelled, "If all you are is cute inside and out then you're not different from a baby! Therefore, from now on, you're the baby-faced thug!"

Kimi started to hold back hysterical laughter again as Renge renamed each of the hosts with new character types. Mori was deemed the 'Child-hood flunky', the twins came to be 'the basketball players enslaved in their own world', Haruhi became 'the honors student who's constantly being bullied', and Tamaki was dramatically named 'The Lonely Prince'.

"And Kyoya, you're fine just the way you are so I want you to stay as kind and affectionate as always!" Renge beamed at her dream come true boy.

Kyoya put on a fake smile but Kimi and I seemed to be the only ones that could see through it. However, he was putting on a convincing act. While Tamaki struck a handful of cheesy poses to play up his new character type, the twins zoned in on me to chat about my past friend.

"Has she always been this eccentric?" Kaoru asked as he leaned up against me.

"I think the word you're looking for is annoying," Hikaru bluntly corrected his brother, leaning on the other side of me.

"Well she may seem weird at first but you'll get used to her and then she'll add a lot of spice to your life!" I told them, trying to think of a way for them to like her.

"I don't think she's something I want to get used to…" grumbled Hikaru.

"C'mon over guys!" Renge called from the group, "I need to start getting you into character and I could use Senka's help!"

"Oh fine," Hikaru sighed then began walking toward his 'new transformation'.

"Ok!" Kaoru called back.

But before he left, I felt his tongue brisk my cheek just barely. As he walked off, he gave me a cheeky smile with a little blush; I guess he had noticed my jealousy.

"He totally noticed your jealousy!" Kimi whispered, reading my mind.

"Yeah, but I bet now he thinks I'm jealous of _him_, not his brother!" I hissed back nervously.

_Oh dear. _I thought as I blew at my bangs. _What have I done?_

* * *

**There you have it! Reviews are kindly welcomed and next chapter will be called: Funnies and Fights**


	8. Funnies and Fights

**This'll be the last update for a couple of days. Dragon Academy has me working around the clock so I need some time to catch up. When I'm done, I promise to upload another chapter! Without further ado, here is Chapter 8.**

* * *

"We're almost ready for the shoot today!" Renge announced.

Somehow, Renge had gone from changing the hosts' characters to shooting a movie about them! She was doing some last minute tweaking to the sets and scripts and was consulting me for help.

"So do you have any cool motifs I could add into the story?" she asked eagerly.

"Um…how about some rain," I suggested, "There are some tragedy scenes in this script so that would set the mood a little more,"

"That's perfect, Senka!" she squealed and scribbled some things down in the script, "I was planning on having some in Tamaki's scene but we should have rain in every outdoor scene! Oh I'm so glad you're with me!"

Renge patted me on the head then skipped off to update the film crew on her changes to the scenes. Although all the film and camera crew were a hassle, it was worth it because the twins looked pretty good in their basketball uniforms. It took only a few minutes for Renge to turn from happy and excited to stressed and bossy.

"Kaoru, get over here! I need to make changes to your script!" she ordered.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming," Kaoru sighed and trudged over to the lady manager.

It was quite rare for my crush (that was now slightly larger than normal…just a little) to be alone without his brother so I took the opportunity to say something.

"So…you like Haruhi?" I asked then face-palmed.

_What did I just ask!? Great! _I thought, horrified.

Hikaru jumped at the suggestion and turned around at Kimi and I.

"What!? Where did you hear that?" he asked, clearly irritated.

"Uh…" I stammered then pointed to my new scapegoat, "It was her not me."

Kimi shot me a glare as if to say, 'what are you doing, you little traitor!?'

"Um…yep! I was just wondering since you were all over him yesterday!" Kimi chirped, trying her best to pretend her way through it.

"No way! I was just trying to shake the boss up!" Hikaru retorted, then got up and went to his brother who was being badgered by Renge.

"You like that jerk?" Kimi asked ominously.

"Yeah, he's headstrong!" I explained worriedly, "Look I'm sorry I blamed you on that one, it won't happen again! It's just that Hikaru is usually with his brother and I had to say something that would make an impression…something that would hint towards me being jealous and that I liked him."

"Well he's a jerk and oblivious," Kimi huffed.

"It's cute," I tried to tell her, "but at least I know that maybe he doesn't like her…"

"Oh come on, Senka!" Kimi hissed, flicking my forehead, "Didn't you notice that little blush on his cheeks. He obviously likes her!"

"Oh…" I said after a long silence.

I could hear Renge off in the distance calling the Host Club together to start shooting their first scene. For the rest of the shoot, I avoided talking to Hikaru from sheer embarrassment. Eventually, everyone's scenes were done and fulfilled and something went down when Renge learned a valuable lesson but she explained it so fast I couldn't understand her. When the Host Club thought they were free of having to deal with the show business when Kyoya surprised them.

"I loved that movie the host club made!" one of the girls said.

"Yeah, Tamaki was great in it," another sighed dreamily.

Apparently Kyoya kept the footage and made a lot of cash off of it. It was so like him. Even with the camera crew and cheesy sets gone, things were still a little different. I was able to hang out with the Host Club and even have a say in some of their decisions at meetings. It was all thanks to Renge for making Kimi and I the assistant managers! It was only a few days after the movie was filmed that another interesting thing happened at the Host Club. Kimi and I were enjoying a game that was foreign to me: the 'which one is Hikaru game' when it began. I didn't volunteer to take a guess considering the fact that I knew all too well which one was Hikaru. So I let the other girls guess away only to see them fail. It seemed like it was going to be another normal day at the Host Club when Tamaki stormed right up to the twins!

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" he yelled, "When I gave you control over the club's website, I did so under one condition: That you take it seriously!"

"We take our job very seriously boss," Hikaru retorted.

"In fact last night, we worked on it until dawn!" Koaru retorted as well.

"Is THIS what you were working so hard to create!?" Tamaki asked fiercely as he held up a laptop with rather revealing pictures of Haruhi. As all the girls doted over how amazing Haruhi looked, Tamaki continued to scold the twins and have twisted day dreams. I was looking over the pictures, and I obviously knew they were photo-shopped. First off, Haruhi was a girl and second off, even if she was dude, she was already pretty skinny so she would never have biceps like the ones in the photos. On the other hand, if I had never met Haruhi, then these photos would've looked pretty decently manipulated.

"Just what do you take me for anyway?" Haruhi asked the twins after she scared Tamaki off.

"Isn't that obvious," the two said, "You're our toy!"

_These two must get a kick out of torturing Haruhi. _I thought.

"I am _not_ your toy," Haruhi insisted.

"Oh c'mon, if you don't step in as our toy then we'll have to move onto Senka," Hikaru joked but I only rolled my eyes.

Next thing I knew, we were getting told about some weird Black Magic Club from a creepy man, peeking out from a black door! I didn't even know there was such a door in the abandoned music room!

"Don't get involved with that guy, you two," Tamaki whispered creepily behind Haruhi and I.

We both jumped back in surprise and Haruhi asked, "Do you have any basis for that?"

Thus, Tamaki began his chilling tale of when he stepped on the black magic club's leader's puppet and ended up taking an exam in a different dimension.

"That only happened because you were so nervous that you walked into the beginning Greek class and took their exam," Kyoya explained, clearing things up.

"Oh yeah, well two days later I woke up and my legs were as heavy as lead!" Tamaki protested, "How do you explain that!?"

"Your legs were so heavy because you had ran a marathon the day before," Kyoya replied.

"You shouldn't underestimate the power of my puppet: Belzenef the curse doll. All you have to do is write the name of someone you hate on the back of him and they will forever be cursed by misfortune" the man creepily explained, suddenly appearing closer than ever before.

"He's kind of creepy..." I muttered, blowing my black bangs a little.

"Oh he's just talk," smirked Hikaru mischievously.

"Yeah watch this," Kaoru deviously said as he held up a flash light.

Kaoru took the light and shone it right on the sketchy man who responded with a shrill scream.

"AAAH! YOU MURDERERS!" he yelled in terror as he raced back into the door he came from.

"Bahahaha!" I laughed once the door was shut, only to get scolded along with the twins.

"How on Earth could you do such a thing," Tamaki questioned urgently in fear, "Obviously you three don't know about the true terror of black magic!"

This only made me laugh harder but I was surprised to see the twins get bored and slouch off. They must've really had a bad case of doldrums if they weren't laughing hysterically at the gig they just pulled.

"Ugh, I am so bored," complained Hikaru.

"Wow they must be really bored," Kimi observed as she walked up next to me, "I've never seen them so hollow before!"

"Hey, Haruhi, we have a favor to ask," The two twins chimed in, "The next day we have a day off, could we come over to your place?"

"Why not ask Senka that, you did say you would mess with her if you couldn't mess with me," Haruhi desperately groaned, trying to shake the two devils onto me.

"Yeah but she probably lives in a super nice house like ours," Hikaru stated rather bluntly, "We want to see what a commoner's home looks like."

_Understandable. _I thought to myself. _I'm actually a bit curious about Haruhi's house as well._

Then Tamaki jumped in, saying in his princely voice how lovely it would be to visit Haruhi's home but of course, the girl rejected him as bluntly as Hikaru.

"How about we settle this with a game?" the twins asked as Tamaki huddled himself in a corner, "If you can't pick out which one of us is Hikaru then your penalty will be us coming over to your house later tonight!"

_She's never going to get this. _I thought as I waited for her to guess the wrong twin. I knew which was which simply by being subjected to dancing lessons with them.

But to my surprise, she got it right and even had a justification for her answer! Apparently she was able to tell them apart by Hikaru's mischievous speech and actions. Her way of distinguishing the two wasn't far off from mine. I too looked out for Hikaru's mischievous ways but I could also tell the two apart by Kaoru's more cheeky speech and actions.

"I'm sorry Hikaru," Kaoru snickered, "I don't mean to laugh."

I found myself giggling a little along with him and Kimi was no excuse either.

"Well, I don't see what's so funny!" Hikaru retorted, "I'm honest, I speak my mind, and I don't hold back! It's sneaky people like Kaoru who are the _real _trouble makers!"

Kimi looked at me nervously and I returned it with a worried glance as well. Their petty game was turning into a fight and I had never heard of the twins fighting before! After Hikaru's remark, Kaoru stopped laughing and became way more serious.

"Don't turn this on me Hikaru," he said, "After all, I'm the one who's always going along with your selfish games."

"I may suggest them but you're the one who _really_ gets into them, Kaoru," Hikaru responded monotonously, "If you really don't like them then why don't you just stop?"

"Because I'd hate to see you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone," Kaoru shot back. Things were starting to heat up and Kimi and I were getting worried.

"It was your idea to call Haruhi our toy," Kaoru continued, "and I noticed you were quick to make a pass at her. Admit it Hikaru, you're actually in love with Haruhi, aren't you?"

Kimi quickly had me in mind and looked over at me. I felt pretty uncomfortable when he said that and it only made me more envious of Haruhi. I felt Kimi squeeze my arm in reassurance.

"What!? You've got it all wrong!" Hikaru gasped although I could see a blush on his face, "I mean why would I fall for her she looks would like a raccoon-dog!"

As Tamaki shouted at the twins for calling his 'little girl' a raccoon-dog, the floor began to shake and vibrate! At first, I thought it was an earthquake when I noticed a hole in the floor was opening up. Renge slowly emerged from it on a rotating platform.

"Did she do this in seventh grade!?" Kimi asked, appalled at Renge's flamboyant appearance.

She began a monologue of how Haruhi was trapped in a love square while Kimi, once again, tried to hold back laughter at my strange friend.

"Oh butt out, Otaku," the twins scoffed at Renge.

"You guys are so mean, you shouldn't say something like that to your manager!" she wailed, chasing the two twins away.

"But Renge, I thought you had feelings for Haruhi too." Tamaki asked.

"Oh I do but I don't mind him having a homosexual relationship on the side!" Renge chirped, making Kimi guffaw.

"Uh…I thought you were going back to France," I said, a little surprised to see her popping out of the floor.

"Well I was going to start up a host club in France but I don't know if France is ready for a host club just yet," she lied.

_Yeah right. _I thought. _You just can't get enough of these boys. I don't blame you._

Then Hikaru broke my thoughts, yelling "Cut it out already!"

By now, all the Hitachiin fans were crowding around them, fan-girling over their quarrel. However, there was something off about this fight…something that didn't fit.

"You're the one who's always crawling into my bed at night, talk about annoying!" Hikaru continued to yell.

"I only do that because you look lonely! I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed, you idiot!" Kaoru shot back at him.

"Who're you calling an idiot?! You're the one who sucks at math!" Hikaru shouted back.

Now the two had descended into petty insults involving school. This argument was getting worse and worse. Still…there was something quite off about it.

"Sex pixie!" Hikaru yelled at his brother after another stream of insults.

"Sicko!" Kaoru yelled right back at him.

"YOUR MOMMA WEARS TOO MUCH MAKEUP!" the brothers finally screamed in each other's faces then yelled, "That's it! We're over!"

* * *

**Next time: Quarrels and Quizzes**

**Reviews welcomed! I'm thinking about doing that thing at the end occasionally where the characters discuss the next chapter/episode... **


	9. Quarreling and Quizzes

**Shout out to Candy Cake 313, izaria, valcoria fallen, and SmolderingBlackRose for all the great feedback!**

* * *

"So what do you think about the twins fighting?" Kimi asked the next morning in homeroom, "I don't think those two have ever fought before!"

"Me neither…but still…" I mumbled, becoming distant.

"Hello, earth to Senky-chan! Come in Senky-chan!" Kimi said, snapping her fingers in front of my face, "Are you in fantasy land?"

"Huh?" I gasped snapping to the sighed, "No it's just that…didn't the twins' argument seem…well…"

"Well, what?" Kimi asked curiously, eager to know what I had observed.

"It seemed pretty perfect. I mean they shot insults back at each other like they knew what they were doing," I pondered out loud, then leaned in and whispered in Kiki's ear, "I'm not sure about this but it could be a possibility that they're just acting."

"Senky-chan! How could you suggest such a thing?" Kimi hissed in a hushed tone, "These two are having a serious fight in their sibling relationship and you're saying they're doing it on purpose!?"

"Ok, ok!" I said, putting my hands up in defense, "It was just an idea. I'm not really sure but I guess you're right."

Just then, Hikaru walked into the classroom, making all the girl's heads turn in shock.

"Hikaru, what on earth happened to your hair? Why is it dyed pink?" Haruhi asked as he walked up to her with his reddish hair now a bright shade of pink.

"Yeah, really!?" I shrieked, jumping in.

"Because pink suits me, don't you think it's cute?" Hikaru asked cheekily.

I opened my mouth to say something when Kimi elbowed me in the side really hard. She shook her head at me and gave me a glare as if to say, 'don't even think about it!'

"From now on, I'm the pink-haired twin," Hikaru continued on, "I didn't want to be mistaken for the Kaoru for the rest of my life."

As he spoke of his detested brother, who should walk in but his detested brother who also had crazily dyed hair. Kaoru's hair was dyed blue and Kimi had to elbow me again from laughing. The twins had gone a little too insane this time and it was making my sides hurt from trying to hold back giggles.

"I was finally able to sleep all by myself last night," Kaoru told us as Hikaru took a seat, "But I ended up having a nightmare. I dreamt my stylist had dyed my hair pink! It was so garish and ridiculous that I woke up screaming."

Almost as soon as Kaoru finished his joke, Hikaru pushed over the chair Kaoru was beginning to sit in! However, Kaoru avenged his pride by doing the exact same to his twin, thus causing an all-out war of throwing things! While I would've usually laughed and laughed at their fight, I still couldn't help feeling that something was off. During class, there was a lot of tension in the air in front of me: where the twins sat. About ten minutes before class ended, I heard a soft sound of paper and looked down at my desk to see a note.

_I thought they'd be too busy festering in their hatred to pass me notes! _I thought as I opened the slip of paper.

'Meet me in the first abandoned music room fifteen minutes before the end of lunch.' It read. The writing was in blue.

All the way down to the refectory, I wondered why Kaoru had asked me to meet him, let alone even pass a note when he should've been busy giving his brother glares. I was so caught up in thought that I almost missed out on the twins fighting in sync and pestering poor Haruhi to death.

"Uh, Senky-chan?" Kimi said, poking me with a butter knife, "You ok? You zone out a lot but it seems like something's eating at you."

"Oh it's nothing," I fibbed.

I wasn't sure if the note had implied for me to come alone or not and while I was nervous and would've loved for Kimi to come with me, I wasn't sure if testing Kaoru's patience was a good idea at a time like this. I excused myself from lunch quickly and walked the halls, wondering what on earth Kaoru could want to discuss. When I reached the first abandoned music room, I blew at my bangs and slowly opened the door. The result was actually anti-climactic as no one was in there yet so I made myself comfortable by a dusty window. Barely any light streamed through the mucky glass and the electricity was even out in the room!

My mind began to stray once again while I waited on the blue twin. I thought of how strange it was. At the beginning of the year, I didn't want anything to do with guys but now one was all I could think about and I was pretty worried about boy/girl chemistry. After all, I was pretty sure Kaoru thinking I was jealous of the way he doted on Haruhi was what this was about.

"Senka?" came a familiar voice from the other end of the room.

I turned to see the blue haired twin and he slowly walked over to me.

"So what did you want to see me about?" I asked suspiciously.

There was a very long moment of silence and shadows covered the twin's cat like eyes. He looked as nervous as I did.

"I know you're jealous of Haruhi," he said at last, very seriously.

_Knew it. _I thought bitterly though I stayed silent.

"And I know you have a crush on my brother," he continued to say, "But I don't know if he likes you back."

I still remained silent, giving him a quizzical look.

"But…" he began to mumble, taking step closer and making me lean back on the window, "you could always love me instead. I'm not as dimwitted as him."

My expression changed to a shocked one. I didn't expect the conversation to go there!

"Kaoru, I don't love you," I said nervously as he leaned in further, his face only a few inches from mine.

"Then why is your heart beating so fast?" he asked in almost a whisper.

By now, I had my hand balled up into a fist and was ready to respond with a knuckle sandwich. When he had me completely flat against the window and I was just about to let him have it, he cheekily smiled.

"You pass!" he beamed, finally leaning back and giving me some air.

"Wait! What!?" I asked, dead-panning (the mood of the room changed from dead serious to 'what the heck?!').

"Just what I said, you pass!" he repeated with that same grin.

"Is this some kind of pop-quiz to you or something?!" I asked aggressively, shaking my fist at him.

"Yep!" he said then became serious again, "I do know that you have a crush on Hikaru but I was making sure that you worthy of him. You see…all the other girls who liked him and I in the past would always answer 'yes' to my question if they would love me or Hikaru instead. When they did, it was a pretty low blow since they didn't really value our individual personalities. They'd see right past who we really were and in the end only care if they got a boyfriend or not. I was simply testing you to make sure you weren't another mindless lover."

"Oh!" I said, realizing Kaoru's cleverness, "But why now?"

"Well my brother and I are supposed to be arguing and if I stormed off from lunch a little early, no one would suspect anything." He explained.

It took him about what seemed like ten minutes of silence to realize what he had just given away. His hands flew to his mouth and blushed in embarrassment.

"'_Supposed _to be arguing?'" I asked through laughs, "I knew it was only an act! I sensed the slightest bit of script writing in there!"

"You sure are good, Senka-chan!" Kaoru sighed.

"Well I was in the theater for a few years in middle school," I explained.

It was true. I was getting fed up with the bitches at my school so I thought theater might help me vent some of my anger but it just wasn't the same as venting anger through a machine gun so I ended up dumping it.

"Really!? You did theater?" Kaoru asked with a spark in his eyes, "Do you know any Shakespeare lines by heart?"

"O-of c-course not! I was never that into it!" I tried to lie hastily but he only smiled in expectation, waiting for a line.

Finally I sighed, giving in, and pulled out a line from my mind.

"'The more I love, the more he hateth me,'" I recited reluctantly and Kaoru gave an applause that awkwardly sounded throughout the abandoned room.

The line was said by Helena from A Midsummer Night's Dream which was my favorite Shakespearian play.

The Host Club was closed for business that day due to another battle of throwing things between the two twins. I relayed the message that the fight was actually an act to Kimi secretly and although we still didn't know their motives for staging such a thing, we were about to find out!

"Don't you think maybe: it's time to give up all this fighting," Tamaki suggested with an exasperated tone, "It's driving me insane!"

"What did you say?!" Hikaru shot back at 'The Boss', "You've got to be kidding! How do you think I feel right now! Every time I look in the mirror: I see his face! I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you, Kaoru! The truth is, _I hate your guts!_"

Even though I knew it was all an act, I heard some genuine anger in that line. It had never occurred to me that the twins would be angry for not being recognized as who they truly were. I already knew a little how they felt. When I looked in the mirror, I saw a girl who liked to break rules, shoot guns, dress casually, and write until dawn. But when others met me at parties and such, they mistook me for Senka Miyazaki: the prim and proper girl who would never do a single outlandish thing in her life.

Finally, Kaoru pulled out a curse doll that he had gotten from the black magic club! Tamaki gasped in terror as Kaoru wrote the name of his brother down on the back of the wooden cat doll. As I waited for another throwing fight to happen, Haruhi ran up to the twins, punched them both on the tops of their hands, snatched away the curse doll, and began ferociously lecturing the two!

"What do you think you're doing!?" she demanded, "This isn't something that you bring into a petty fight! You two better make up right now or I'm never going to invite you to my house, got it!?"

Then it hit me: the twins were annoying Haruhi with this act for one purpose only: to get her into inviting them over.

"So what you're saying is if we make up, we can come over to your house later?" the two asked slyly as the circled Haruhi.

The girl slowly turned the curse doll over to see that 'blank' had been written on the back of the doll and she too learned, along with the rest of the club, that the entire quarrel was just an act. Kimi and I snickered at how long it took them to figure it out. As the host club flipped out about how absolutely fooled they had been, the twins put on their twincest act again.

"Twins with too much time on their hands…" Tamaki groaned, "Are the devil."

The next day, the Host Club was able to open its doors once more and Kimi and I sat with the twins. Surprisingly, the twins kept their silly hair colors but I wanted them to go back to their sexier, natural color.

"It's so much easier to tell you apart!" said one of the girls.

"No it's not," Haruhi stated as she walked by the group.

She stopped and looked down at me. We both smiled with the same thought in our heads.

"Today, the twin with the blue hair is Hikaru," she said.

"And the twin with the pink hair is Kaoru," I said snidely, winking up at Haruhi.

"You swapped colors for the day, huh?" Haruhi asked then walked off, leaving the girls amazed by us.

The Hitachiin twins simply stared off into space with a shocked expression on their faces; as if they were reliving a long forgotten memory or speaking telepathically.

* * *

**Senka: That was an interesting chapter! In the next one, I take to twins out of some good ol' fashion shooting!**

**Kaoru: Awesome! I've never held a gun before!**

**Hikaru: I guess it'll be cool.**

**Senka: In the next chapter...Guns and Grade school Kids!**


	10. Guns and Grade School Kids

It had been only a few days after the twin's act that fooled the entire school when the Ouran Host Club were swept off their feet by adventure once more! The club wasn't expect guests for another few minutes but they were well prepared in advance. This time they were cosplaying as Arabians and the room had rather expensive looking, middle-eastern rugs hung from the walls. Kimi and I were brainstorming some other cosplay ideas in the corner when our rather early and young guest wandered into the abandoned music room. By the looks of him, he looked to be about ten or eleven and still in grade school.

"What's wrong, little boy?" Tamaki asked, even playing up his character for a young boy, "Did you come to my palace in search of something?"

"Are you the king of this place? Well are you?" the kid asked as he approached the club cautiously.

Tamaki spun around in delight as he sang, "Yes! I am king of the Host Club!"

As Kimi and I giggled at Tamaki's antics, the kid said something that shocked the whole club.

"I'm an elementary fifth year: Shiro Takaoji! I want the Host King to take me on as an apprentice!" he announced, pointing a determined finger at Tamaki.

"Is he serious?" Kimi whispered to me, "He looks way too young to be interested in the life of a host!"

"Well I think he knows how to butter Tamaki up," I chuckled, "Just call Tamaki Suoh 'The Host King' a few times and he'll do anything for you!"

That night, Kimi came by my house for a little study buddy time but I soon learned that wasn't the only reason she wanted to come over.

"So I've been thinking Senky-chan," she began to say gleefully, "You haven't done much to show Hikaru that you have a crush on him."

"Don't rub it in." I grumbled miserably as I did a quick check over my math homework.

"But that's why I'm going to suggest something!" she chirped, "Why don't you ask him and his brother if they want to do something sometime?"

"I thought about that but we aren't really into the same thing," I answered, "I mean, those two know a lot about fashion considering their mom while I just throw on a T-shirt or tank top on the weekend and I'm set. I like shooting stuff and they like impressing girls. We're opposites so I'm not sure they'd want to…"

"You'll never know until you try," Kimi reassured, "Besides, they may surprise you and take an interest in sharpshooting. After all, it's not just any rag-tag shooting range! You guys only use the best of guns from what I hear."

"Maybe…" I thought aloud.

_Maybe I should ask them if they want to hang out sometime. _I thought silently this time. _Who knows? It could be a success._

The next day was Shiro's first day of apprenticeship under Tamaki Suoh and I was a little nervous for the kid. From the intimidating Oorori boy to the homosexual twins, there were a lot of strange things that would scare a child like him off. Kimi was enjoying the twin's incestuous act as always and I was off in space as always. Everything seemed to be working out for Shiro until a girl's cry broke the peace of my day dreams.

"Tamaki, you're an idiot!" a girl cried as she dashed from the room.

Tamaki had a pretty shocked look on his face and turned angrily to Shiro who seemed to be the source of the problem. The twins came up to Tamaki and decided to scare the kid a little.

"So how's it going, Boss?" Hikaru jokingly asked, "That's an adorable little apprentice you've got there!"

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked innocently, "Do you wish you had a brother like Shiro?"

_Cue the overplayed, brotherly love scene. _I thought sarcastically as the twins did just that.

"Th-there homos and they're brothers! That makes this totally infectious!" Shiro gasped, the twins' plan of freaking the poor thing out succeeding.

"I think what you meant to say was incestuous," Tamaki corrected him.

Then, out of nowhere, Honey glomped the grade school child and started asking him about cake only to get rudely shrugged off.

"Something wrong?" Mori asked, towering above the two midgets and scaring the daylights out of him.

"Hey! A kid like you shouldn't have an older friend like him!" Shiro protested although, believe it or not, Honey and Mori were in the same class.

While Shiro backed away from this new hell he had been dropped in, he backed up into Haruhi.

"Are you alright?" Haruhi asked sweetly, "I know, it's kind of hard getting used to all the wierdos around here. It took me a little while too!"

The kid just stared at Haruhi as if there were a beetle eating her face off. Then he asked, "Are you a cross dresser?"

"Gah! Ok, that's enough! Shiro how about you carry the tea for a little while?" Tamaki barged in nervously, covering up Shiro's blue eyes.

The twins ran up to Haruhi as well and began to try enhancing her manliness. Shiro only removed Tamaki's hand gave them all a glare while Haruhi handed him the tray of pricey teacups.

"Now be careful." She said, "It's pretty heavy."

As if he didn't even care, Shiro took the tray from her, then let it drop to the floor with teacups shattering millions of pieces.

"Haruhi, that's adding onto your debt!" Kyoya called from behind his black notebook.

Haruhi sighed in annoyance; Kyoya was like some kind of heartless tax collector to her!

"Why don't you make the cross dresser do all your stupid chores for you!" Shiro yelled childishly, "I'm not here to carry tea sets, I'm here to learn how to make women happy!"

I was never good with kids and I was never good at handling their bad attitudes. I ran up to him, ready to defend my cross dressing companion.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I scolded, "You aren't going to make women happy with that attitude!"

"Exactly!" Kimi chimed in, "Put this brat in isolation!"

The Host King nodded as a huge cage was lowered onto the grade school kid.

_Wait…isn't this a music room? Why would there be a giant cage? _I thought, quite puzzled as to how an animal cage would hide in a music room. Still, it was pretty funny and I couldn't help but start laughing.

"Let me out of here!" he screamed from within the bars, "This is no way to treat your loyal apprentice now let me out!"

"Not until you've learned your lesson." Tamaki began to lecture and it was then that I began to tune out of the whole situation.

"Hey Kimi," I whispered, "Do you think today would be a good day to ask the twins if they want to hang out on the weekend…I mean they may need to cool down a bit after this."

"You overthink thins too much, silly!" Kimi whispered back, "You still have tomorrow and the next day to ask them!"

"Ok…I'm just really nervous. I've never asked a guy out let alone two!" I mumbled, blowing at my bangs, "I wish it was only Hikaru I had to ask but I know he won't go anywhere without his brother…"

Kimi squeezed my hand as if to say, 'you can do it' and we turned back to see what was happening. The hosts were now brainstorming ideas as to what type of host he would be when the floor began to quake yet again.

"Oh come on!" Renge yelled as she emerged from the floor, "Is that all you've got? Sorry to interrupt gentlemen but what's with the lackluster character analysis? I must say, I'm quite disappointed. I thought I taught you better."

Thus, she began to monologue about the 'Shota type' and how it could be broken down into smaller categories. Then, she snatched my up and placed me next to her on the platform.

"C'mon, Senka!" she encouraged, "You know what I'm talking about! I gave you a whole lesson when we finished playing Persona 4 a few days ago!"

"Um…" I wondered out loud, thinking back to Renge's hyperactive lesson on the dating sim game, "Would he be the naughty type?"

"Exactly!" she declared, thrusting a finger at Shiro who was looking more worried than ever before!

"To play up the naughty type…" Renge began to lecture as Shiro's cage was lifted, "You've gotta wear shorts. Check."

"Wait." I said, trying to stop Renge, "What naughty type are we talking about? Like the reckless-naughty type or the player-naughty type?"

It didn't seem like she could hear me because she was too busy teaching Shiro the reckless-naughty type. Personally, I would've gone for the other naughty type but I was only the assistant manager so my say wasn't that important. It didn't take Shiro long to get fed up with Renge's eccentric aura and he quickly fled from the room. I couldn't blame him, the Host Club was a little scary and weird at first glance and he was only in the fifth grade!

"This is so stupid, none of this is ever going to make her happy." He mumbled miserably before he ran.

"Who's 'her'?" Kimi asked but Shiro was long gone by then.

"I can't believe he ditched us because he didn't like the lesson!" Tamaki scoffed, "What a selfish little brat!"

"Most people don't like that kind of lesson, Tamaki," Haruhi said, "And didn't you hear him? He said he was going to run out of time."

"Yeah," Kimi agreed, "I bet it was a girl!"

"Oh yeah. That would make since," I agreed along with them.

Tamaki got a look on his face as if he were making up another crazy plan of his but he didn't get long to plan. The guests were still there and the Host Club had to resume their business. I didn't get the chance to ask the twins about meeting up over the weekend after the club because Tamaki was devising a plan that had something to do with Shiro and I didn't want to stick around for that. The next day, I didn't bother coming the Host Club either because it would be the day their plan would be put into motion and I didn't want to be tangled up in something like that! Even Renge didn't go!

So instead, I spent my afternoon in my basement, shoveling popcorn and playing the little spin off game from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess: Link's Crossbow Training. I pressed the B-button rapidly from my crossbow Wii remote. Zombies lumbered towards me on the screen only to get their brains bashed to bits and as I finished off the final boss, my mind began to panic. Tomorrow was the day I would ask the twins out and I wasn't sure if they would agree to come…considering I was planning on taking them to the shooting range. If Hikaru was ever going to like me, he might as well know what the real me likes- books and bullets.

* * *

**Senka: There you have it! Sorry about the beating around the bush thing but we'll get to the date next chapter!**

**Honey: Just make sure the twins don't accidentally shoot someone!**

**Senka: Don't worry, I'll keep my eye on them. Next time: Pistols and Perazzi!**


	11. Pistols and Perazzi

**The exciting conclusion to Senka and the twins' shooting adventure! Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

The next day, at the Host Club meeting, Haruhi told me all about what had happened with Shiro.

"It turns out that he was in love with this girl who would be moving away soon and he wanted to impress her before she left. So he thought if he became Tamaki's apprentice, that would help but he's being taught by Tamaki in something different now." She explained, "Tamaki's giving him piano lessons for the week and then we'll be having his own piano recital for his crush once he's ready!"

"I'm glad that little brat found his calling," I sighed happily, "At least he won't be around the Host Club anymore!"

"I don't know about that," Kimi said, "He might have a change of heart."

"I hope not." I moaned, not wanting to deal with that snot-nosed jerk again.

Then Kimi jabbed me in the arm and when I glanced at her, she made a discreet gesture over to the twins. They were sitting by a window with bored expressions on their face and got Kimi's hint.

_You can do this, Senka. Just do your best! _I thought nervously as I stood up and approached the two.

When I got to them, they looked at me curiously and I felt my heart skip a beat from anxiety. Then I blew at my bangs and took the leap of fate.

"So…I was wondering if you two were doing anything on Saturday…" I managed to say, terrified that they wouldn't be able to hear me and I would have to awkwardly repeat myself.

Instead, the two perked up.

"Finally! We won't be so bored!" they both cheered, "Sounds great!"

"What do you have planned?" Hikaru asked after I worked out the time with them.

"Well…I was thinking I could take you down to the shooting range and teach you some basics in sharpshooting. It's a great stress reliever and is actually pretty fun." I nervously explained.

Hikaru's expression dropped as if he wasn't interested but Kaoru was determined to make things go my way.

"Oh come on, Hikaru!" he said, "It's always great to try something new and I hear she's got a lot of great gun models!"

"Are you sure it'd be ok?" he asked, unimpressed, "It seems a little commoner-ish."

"Then you haven't seen the guns I shoot with!" I said confidently, pretending to hold a rifle in my arms.

"I guess…fine," Hikaru finally agreed.

The guy I liked was a bit of stick in the mud but he wasn't any different from me. If the two asked me to come over to their place, I'd be a bit skeptical myself.

The next day, I paced the floors of my home nervously.

"You need to calm down, Senky-chan," Kimi calmly said over the phone, "You'll be fine. Look on the bright side, at least none of those weird people will be at the shooting range today!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know but I'm still really nervous!" I said as I walked up and down the halls, "I am dealing with my crush here!"

I ran in front of a mirror one last time to make sure I looked ok. I wore jeans as always, a pink tank top and a Three Days Grace hoodie over it.

"How do I look?" I asked Kimi frantically.

"Well I'm talking to you over the phone so it's not like I can see you!" Kimi giggled.

Just then, I heard a car drive up and I hung up on my friend to run to the window. Oh my gosh, they were so cute! It was strange seeing the two not wearing cosplay or the Ouran uniform but I'm sure they'd never seen me wearing anything other than that yellow monstrosity called a dress.

"Um. Hi. Welcome." I said rather choppily once the two had come inside.

"Nice place you've got," Hikaru said, looking around the white marble main hall.

"Uh thanks…" I said, blowing at my bangs, "So um…we should get going if we want to make it to the shooting range. You guys wore tough shoes like I told you to, right?"

"Yeah, but what for?" Hikaru asked, looking down at his running shoes.

"Trust me, you'll need them." I said slyly.

I didn't want the two to make the same mistake I did when I wore sandals to the range and ended up with some glass in my foot. The drive to the shooting range was a little awkward so I decided to make a little conversation.

"Isn't it a little ironic?" I asked the two, "At the beginning of the year you were teaching me how to dance and now I'm teaching you how to shoot a gun."

"Heh, yeah," Hikaru chuckled.

"So do you have any trademark secrets for shooting straight, Senka?" Kaoru asked and I thought over what made me hit the bull's eye every time.

"Well…I just imagine someone or something I really hate on the target and start shooting!" I said, loading and locking an invisible rifle.

The two just laughed and I guessed they were both thinking of Renge or 'The Boss'. When we got to the shooting range, I'm not sure what the two were expecting. They looked a little underwhelmed as it was only some targets, 'No Trespassing' signs, and bales of hay. It was also awkwardly quiet since I was used to all my rowdy sharpshooters being there already but they only came on Sundays so it was just us.

"Alright!" I said, pulling twin pistols from my bag o' fire arms, "I'll start you off with some short guns. Now who wants to go first?"

"I guess I will," Hikaru volunteered nonchalantly as I began loading the pistol for him.

"Now you want to hold it like this firmly," I explained, holding the pistol as an example, "Then cover the rest of the handle with the other hand."

Then I handed it to Hikaru who fumbled with it a little before he held it right.

"Almost." I said, getting behind him and moving his fingers a little.

I seemed calm on the inside but I was fan-girling like crazy inside! I was right up against his back and I could feel his heart thumping from the suspense.

"And, spread your feet apart just a little and bend your knees slightly," I said, nudging his foot with mine.

I wondered if he could feel my heart racing like a spooked horse as I was pressed up behind him.

"Align your sights," I barely whispered onto his neck, "Then squeeze the trigger until you feel resistance. Exhale as you shoot."

My hands squeezed his as he began to pull the trigger. When the gun went off, I immediately wished it could've lasted longer. Being this close to Hikaru Hitachiin was what I had dreamed of since the dance. The deafening blast sounded through the range and I could feel Hikaru flinch a little.

"That felt awesome!" he said, realizing how satisfactory firing guns felt.

I pulled out my binoculars and looked at the target.

"You got it about three rings in! That's better than my first time!" I praised him.

Kaoru was up next and he mimicked his brother's natural talent for sharpshooting. I think he even hit a little closer to the center than his twin! After they had gone through a few rounds of bullets, I pulled out my 'baby'. It was a Perazzi SCO Sporting rifle. It had ornate designs on some of the metal parts and its wood was flawlessly smooth. I treated it like my child and I carefully took it out of its case. The twins watched me closely as I got down on the ground and aimed it at a small target. I could see the target closely through the scope and I slowly exhaled as I squeezed the trigger. Time went in slow motion as the trigger slowly went down and the bullet shot at the speed of sound from the barrel.

The twins looked through the binoculars to see that I had hit the center perfectly.

"Sweet!" they chimed in unison.

* * *

**I got my inspiration from Torchwood on this one...which I don't watch anymore cuz I never liked it :/. Anyways...**

**Senka: Let us do the preview for the next chapter!**

**Kimi: Yeah! The next chapter is for all you girls out there with insecurity! Join us next time as I help Senky-chan get over her fears of swimsuits!**

**Senka: I AM NOT WEARING A BIKINI, KIMI-CHAN! Next time: Malls and Mannequins **


	12. Malls and Mannequins

**Shout out to wolverrina, Sailor-Ruby-13, xxrxuxsxtxy, Elfied, and uyay for the great reviews! **

* * *

"The rest of the day was epic! They loved shooting and everything and OMG! I AM SO HAPPY!" I screamed into my cellphone.

"I knew you'd have a great time, Senky-chan!" Kimi squealed back over the phone, "So you really got that close to Hikaru?"

"Oh yeah! It was _great!_" I said happily, feeling a little pervy.

"By the way, did you get that email Kyoya sent us?" Kimi asked.

"What email?" I asked, clicking on the gmail app on my laptop.

Then I saw an email entitled 'Tropical Aqua Garden'. I scrolled through it to learn that Kyoya was treating the Host Club to a new water park his family was still building! We'd be the only ones there and the whole place would be to ourselves!

"Isn't it so cool!?" Kimi chirped over the phone as I looked at the photos attached to the email.

The park itself looked just like a rainforest get away! There were even some tropical birds in the shots and they weren't even native to Japan! Everything looked super authentic and I was getting really excited when I realized something.

"Um…but…I don't have a bathing suit…" I mumbled into the phone, a blush developing over my face.

"What!? Are you serious? Do you even know how to swim, Senky-chan?" Kimi asked, surprised at my confession.

"Of course I do! I just don't swim very often!" I retorted then my face turned even redder, "And besides…I'd get nervous being in a bathing suit around guys and my…"

"Your crush." Kimi finished the sentence for me then giggled, "I knew it! You're worried you'll be self-conscious around Hikaru!"

"S-stop it!" I said, my face heating up to the temperature of a volcano.

Kimi only laughed and laughed then decided to take me shopping for swimsuits the next day. I nervously went to sleep that night, dreading going to the mall with Kimi. Walking around all those pretty women in the swimming section always made me feel insecure…

"So what kind of swimsuit are you thinking of getting?" Kimi asked as we strolled into the mall.

"I don't know, really" I answered with uncertainty in my voice.

"How about a bikini!?" Kimi energetically suggested, "I can get a yellow one for you so it'll match mine!"

"No way!" I shrieked, "Do you know the history of bikinis? When they were first invented, they were considered really scanty!"

"You aren't saying I'm a slut are you?" Kimi pouted and I had to think up a way to save myself from being dumped in the middle of the mall.

We finally made it to a swim store and I gulped at all the skinny mannequins. Kimi had to drag me into the store as I half expected the mannequins to grow eyes and start silently judging me.

"How about this one?" Kimi asked, still trying to get me interested in bikinis as she pulled out a red one.

I, on the other hand, had hunched over in fright and was looking at all the white mannequins around me.

"What's wrong Senky-chan?" Kimi asked worriedly.

"Huh?" I gasped as I broke out of my horrified daze, "Oh it's nothing!"

"_What's wrong, Senky-chan?" _Kimi asked more sternly with death in her eyes.

I blew at my bangs and fidgeted a little before speaking up.

"I always feel insecure in stores like these," I mumbled, poking at a swimsuit, "Everyone in these stores are really pretty and the mannequins have perfect figures."

"Oh, Senky-chan," Kimi sighed, rolling her eyes.

She walked up to a mannequin and pointed an aggressive finger at it.

"Do you think people in real life are _this _skinny?" she asked.

"I-I…" I stammered unknowingly.

"My mother always says that they might as well use corpses to model clothes because if you were _this _skinny, you'd be dead!" Kimi explained with fire in her voice.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really! Now I want you to repeat after me! We can't start trying things on until we get this over with." Kimi said, holding both my hands and looking me in the eyes, "Now say 'I am beautiful and I'm going to share my beauty with the world!' as loud as you can!"

"Why?"

"Just say it!"

"Ok, ok!"

"Well go on!"

"…I am beautiful and I'm going to share my beauty…with the world." I mumbled weakly.

"You can do better than that!" Kimi shouted, alerting the entire store.

"I-I…" I began to say when she broke in saying 'louder!'

"I-I am beautiful and…"

"Louder!"

"I-I am beautiful and I'm g-going…"

"LOUDEEEER!" she finally screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I am beautiful and I'm going to share my beauty with the world!" I shouted through the store.

By now, we were getting threatening glares from the employees but Kimi didn't seem to care.

"That was amazing, Senky-chan!" she squealed, "Ready to start sharing your beauty with the world?"

"Yeah!" I declared with confidence.

Kimi grabbed about fifteen different suits from the racks and tossed me into a changing room. Some I just ignored because they were too hideous or they were bikinis she tried to sneak in. Finally I ended up deciding on two.

"So which one, Kimi?" I asked, holding the two up.

One was purple with a bow at the bust and the other was blue with ruffles on the sleeves.

"I don't know… I guess the bow one is cuter, plus you look better in purple." She suggested.

"I think you're right!" I said confidently.

The two of us walked out with a new bathing suit and a new set of confidence. That night, I wrote a little more of my story, mixing my pride and confidence in with my words and it turned out great! I felt like I was ready for whatever came my way!

* * *

**Senka: Well I think I'm ready!**

**Kimi: Yay!**

**Senka: Oh wait! I'm not! I CAN'T DO THIS!**

**Kimi: *Sigh*, and you were doing so well too. Next time: Bathing Suits and Bananas.**

**Senka: WHY IS THERE ALWAYS A BANANA TO TRIP ON!?**


	13. Bathing Suits and Bananas

**Happy Friday, humans! As a little surprise for this happy day, here is an extra chapter! Thanks again for all the epic reviews! Oh, and by the way, TGIF... that's what you humans say right?**

* * *

"You were doing so well, too!" Kimi groaned as she dragged me out of my house by my feet.

That morning, Kimi's limousine had come to pick me up for a day at the waterpark but I refused to leave my front door. At first, I was as confident as the day before but when I thought about wearing a swimsuit in front of my crush, I froze up.

"I changed my mind! I can't do this anymore!" I wailed as she finally hauled me into the back seat.

"Oh, C'mon, Senky-chan!" she whined, "Where did all that confidence go from yesterday?"

"It went on vacation." I said miserably.

"Just imagine you're going with a machine gun in your hands!" Kimi suggested.

"Why would that help?" I asked her and looked at her if she were crazy.

"Well you're always way more confident with a gun in your hands," she explained but I only sighed.

I felt more self-conscious than ever before! Even when we got The Tropical Aqua Garden, Kimi still had to drag me out of the car by my legs. She finally got me into the girl's changing room and the scene in there was quite shocking! Tons of designer swimsuits were spread out through the whole room and Kimi looked as if she would die of happiness. Just then, Haruhi dashed up to us from behind the racks.

"You guys gotta help me! The twins are trying to get me to wear a swimsuit!" she said frantically, shaking me around by the shoulders.

We noticed two maids who I assumed were the twins', appeared behind her with evil glints in their eyes.

"We brought all our mother's latest designs for you to choose from!" I heard Kaoru call from outside the changing room.

"Just pick whichever one you want!" I heard Hikaru call.

At his voice, I immediately froze up again and Kimi had to toss me into a changing stall.

"Now hurry up, ok!" she said.

From within the changing stall, I could hear Haruhi being pestered further by the twins' maids who sounded just as demonic as their masters. When I slipped into my swimsuit, Haruhi had already gone outside and Kimi was waiting for me in her yellow bikini.

"I still think a bikini would've looked good on you!" she whined as we left the changing room.

"I told you Kimi, I like one pieces better." I retorted and found my way into tropical paradise.

The waterpark _did _look it was built in the middle of a jungle. The birds were real, the bananas were real, the trees were real, and my anxiety was still real!

"Senka! Put your arms down!" Kimi grunted as she tried to pry my arms off of me as I hugged myself.

"I can't! He's right over!" I whispered in fright.

"You ok, Senka?" Haruhi asked, walking over to us.

Surprisingly, she wasn't wearing a super fancy, designer swimsuit but instead a yellow pullover and green shorts. It suited her better than a bathing suit though.

"Uh, yeah!" I snapped to attention, putting my arms at my side.

"Hey, you guys," the twins said, sliding in behind us and making me flinch, "You want to go check out the waterslide?"

"Hang on," Hikaru said, finishing off a banana and tossing the peel to the side, "What's with that pullover you're wearing?"

"Oh this thing?" Haruhi asked, pulling at the yellow hoodie, "Tamaki gave it to me after your two maids forced me into a swimsuit."

"So you're not going to swim?" Hikaru asked.

"Wait, you do know how to swim, don't you?" Kaoru asked.

"I can swim just as well as the next person but this isn't my idea of fun. I'm not big on waterparks and we're just going to spend the day goofing off. Honestly, I'd rather be at home! I don't understand what's great about this place anyway! I mean, all you really need to play in the water is a plastic pool." Haruhi retorted lazily.

"A plastic pool?" the four of us repeated. We had never heard of one of those before!

"Well…let's see," Haruhi pondered aloud, trying to explain it to us rich people, "It's about this big, round, and to use it you have to pump it full of air."

"You dunce," I giggled.

"That's an inflatable boat!" Kimi giggled along with me.

"Yeah, there's no way something _that _small could be used as a pool!" Hikaru said casually.

"Guys, it's a small pool! Haven't you ever seen little kids playing in one before?!" Haruhi snapped back.

I felt an arm grab me and pull me to the side. It was Tamaki and he had grabbed all four of us and was whispering/ scolding us.

"Guys! If Haruhi says it's a pool, then it's a pool!" he whispered urgently, "Don't go embarrassing her! She can't help it that she's an ignorant commoner!"

"So…are we supposed to lie to her?" the twins asked with a bored tone in their voices, "Is that what you want?"

"Never mind that," Hikaru said, leaning in towards Tamaki, "We have a question for you."

"Why did you make Haruhi put on that yellow monstrosity?" Kaoru asked, doing the same as his brother.

"Yeah, I would've been for sure that you would have been like, 'I wanna see Haruhi in a swimsuit!'" I said in a mocking voice and thinking back to all the moments Tamaki would awkwardly blush around her, "Not making her cover up like that."

"Yeah, that was surprising," the twins cooed, both leaning on my shoulders, "Oh I get, he made Haruhi cover up like that because he didn't want anyone else to see her in a bathing suit!"

"He must be one of those jealous-pervert types!" Hikaru whispered over me to his brother.

"That's pretty twisted," Kaoru whispered back.

The three of us were all looking down at Tamaki with devilish looks in our eyes. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I had been corrupted by the devil.

"That's not it at all!" Tamaki corrected us then waved his arms around as he began to explain the importance of a father protecting his daughter's innocence.

As he was trying to explain this to the twins, they interrupted him by pointing to Kimi and I and asking, 'what about them?'

"How did I not notice!?" Tamaki gasped as if he were having a heart attack, "Why are my other two daughters prancing around half naked in front of boys!"

_Great, now Tamaki had adopted Kimi and I as his other daughters. Still, I'm sure Haruhi would always be his favorite which sucked for her since she'd have to put up with extra doting from The Host King. _I thought.

"Especially you, Kimi!" he shouted frantically.

"What?! Just because I'm wearing a bikini it makes me look easy!?" Kimi snapped back rather shockingly, "You're as bad as Senky-chan!"

"Yeah, you two have it all wrong!" came a familiar voice from beneath the ground.

We watched as the ground split and out came Renge, laughing and spinning the whole way up.

"How does she do that?!" Haruhi asked in amazement, "It's like the rig follows us!"

"That outfits pretty impressive," Hikaru said sarcastically.

"What's with the tattoo on your stomach?" I asked, looking at the strange purple marking on her belly.

"I'm cosplaying!" she sang happily, twirling an umbrella in her hands.

"Oh, yeah? As who?" Kaoru asked.

"Lala!" she chirped.

"You mean from the manga magazine?!" Kimi asked with stars in her eyes.

Kimi wasn't too big on the kind of manga I read but she would read manga magazines and Lala was a personal favorite of hers. Kimi's encouragement caused Renge to go on a full-scale monologue on the epicness of this 'Lala'.

"I never would've guessed…" muttered Kaoru.

"Hey Boss, are you sure it's ok for her to be dressed like that?" Hikaru asked while Renge struck poses for Kimi.

"You don't seem have a problem with her but you do with Kimi." Kaoru asked, dead panning.

"Because…it's cosplay?" Tamaki said with an unsure tone in his voice.

"Look here Tamaki and Senka!" Renge said, wrapping her arm around Kimi's shoulders, "There's nothing wrong with wearing a bikini! It just means that you're more out there and have your own individual way of flattering your girlish frame!"

"Are you saying that I don't have a girlish frame?" I asked, quite offended.

"Yes." Renge responded bluntly yet proudly, causing me to huddle in an emo corner made of palm trees.

"C'mon, Kimi!" Renge said as the platform sank back into the ground, "How about I get you hooked on some dating sims games and we can play them in our bikinis!"

"Yaaaay!" cheered Kimi as she went under with Renge.

Well at least I didn't have to worry about those two not getting along. Kimi was about to be sucked into a very strange Otaku world with Renge. As I sulked in the emo corner, I felt a jet of freezing water hit my back.

"Gah!" I squeaked as I jumped up and looked for the shooter.

"I gotcha!" Hikaru said playfully with some weird device in his hands. It almost looked like a plastic rifle.

"C'mon Senka, let's have a water gun fight!" Kaoru said cheekily and tossed me a plastic rifle.

"Uh…what?" I asked with a confused look on my face as I examined the strange thing.

"Don't tell me you've never had a water gun fight before." Hikaru scoffed.

"A…water gun?" I asked, still completely puzzled.

"It's like a gun but it shoots water." Hikaru explained in layman's terms for me.

"Oh!" I said, perking up (I'd use anything that had the word 'gun' in its name). I tried to fire it straight for their demonic little faces but another thing stumped me.

"Where's the trigger," I asked, looking around for a trigger, a forestock, a bolt, or anything, "Is this _really _a gun?"

"You have to pump it first," Kaoru said, sweat dropping and pointing to the pump.

"Oh." I giggled at the primitive technology, "What is this: World War One?"

Once I had pumped the piece of plastic, I squinted on eye and looked for some kind of scope or sight picture but got nothing. Looks like I would have to rely on my own eagle's eye. The two smirked mischievously once I was prepared and began firing away at me. Quickly, I ducked behind a palm tree then popped out from behind it, firing right back and letting my Fallout 3 mode activate.

Those two had nothing on my skills and lost pretty quickly when they ran out of ammunition, became cornered, and I soaked them to bits!

"No fair!" giggled Kaoru, "You know how to shoot better than us!"

"Then you never should've challenged me in the first place," I said slyly back, "Maybe you should go challenge Tamaki, he'd be easy prey!"

The two smirked at the idea and went to go sneak attack 'The Boss'. As soon as the left, I felt an adorable hand grab mine.

"Senka-chan, do you want to go swimming with me! Takashi's taking a break and it's no fun to swim alone!" he said with the irresistible eyes of all things cute.

"Of course!" I said sweetly and went in the current pool with him.

As I swam peacefully with Honey, I watched as the twins and Tamaki try to kill each other with water guns. Then out of nowhere, Tamaki slipped on a random banana peel (but seriously, they seemed to be everywhere!) and tumbled right into a totem pole. But this pole wasn't ordinary, it seemed to glow and activate something in the water. I realized what that something was when I heard Honey scream and I turned to see a giant wave heading straight for us.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FU-" I screamed rather comically as the wave crashed down on us.

I was flung about in the water and I struggled to get to the surface. The walls of the current pool were racing past me and I was lucky that I didn't bash into one! Finally, I resurfaced, barely being able to stay up from the current and choppy waves.

"Honey?" I asked with a panicked voice and trying to keep the water out of my mouth.

"Honey!?" I tried again, looking around as I raced past acres of palm trees.

Then I was dragged under again by a rouge current and water filled my lungs when I tried to scream for help! As the water unforgivably thrashed me about, I noticed a bunny decorated inner tube floating above me with Honey holding on for dear life.

"Grab on!" I heard his distant voice from underwater.

With great difficulty, I managed to fling myself onto the tube and we floated until the water calmed down.

"Senka-chan, are you ok?" Honey with worry in his voice.

I coughed up a lot of water and looked up at him from the other side of the tube. He looked just as jostled and shaken up as I was.

"Yeah…" I managed to sputter, coughing up a little more water, "But what about you?"

"I'm fine," he panted, trying to manage a cute smile.

After a few minutes of floating through the rather serene jungle, we reached the end of the current pool and got out. We both collapse on the ground, exhausted and sick of swimming.

"We should probably look for them," Honey said in between gasps.

"Yeah…I guess we should," I said, trying to catch my breath.

The two of us didn't make it far before we heard thunder.

_How can it rain indoors?! _I thought curiously as a heavy rain beat down upon us.

"Over here, Senka-chan!" Honey called from under a large elephant ear leaf.

I joined him under the leaf and groaned. This experience had taken a turn for the worse and spending my afternoon under the shelter of a leaf wasn't my idea of fun. As we waited for the storm to stop, Honey decided to break the ice.

"Your swimsuit looks nice!" he said innocently.

I jumped at the compliment, immediately thinking of Hikaru and my insecurity.

"U-uh…thanks!" I thanked him nervously.

"I know you like Hika-chan!" he said just as innocently as before and making me jump in terror.

"W-what! Of course that's not true?! Where did you hear that?!" I said as fast as I could but he just kept smiling at me. He was smarter than I thought if he figured that out on his own.

"It doesn't matter anyway…" I muttered, poking a finger at the ground, "He likes Haruhi…"

"Well he might but Haru-chan doesn't like him back the way he does," he said cutely but extremely bluntly! "Besides, I'm sure if you told him you feel he'd understand."

Then he gave me an adorable giggle and I had to resist the urge to pinch his chubby little cheeks! His encouragement gave me a new coat of confidence! Soon after that awkward conversation, the rain stopped and we began to search for the others. I was starting to get a little worried since we hadn't bumped into them and I got the idea that we were lost. Not wanting to spend the rest of my youth lost in a waterpark, I suggested we climb a tree to see where we were. When we got to the top and explored the tree tops in hopes that we would look down and find the club, we heard a commotion. It looked like Mori carrying Haruhi and they were surrounded by an entire SWAT team!

"Stay back, Senka-chan." Honey said seriously as he grabbed a vine, "I've got this."

_Omg! I hope I get to see the great Honinozuka in action! I've always wanted to see his epic karate skills! _I thought, allowing myself to fan-girl a bit.

"TAKASHI, HARU-CHAN! OUT OF THE WAY!" Honey yelled as he soared towards his friends.

Thus proceeded the most epic display of martial arts I had ever seen! He totally owned those guys like it was nothing!

"That was awesome!" I shouted once I had hopped out of the tree.

"Senka! There you are!" Haruhi said, running up to me while Honey greeted his own, newly found friend.

"Are you guys ok?" Tamaki's voice yelled at us as they ran towards the scene.

I couldn't be happier to see the twins and they too marveled at Honey's excellent work. The SWAT team members apologized to Honey and we were soon sent on our way.

"Maybe we should go to the beach next," Hikaru suggested as we walked back to the pool.

"Yeah! The beach would be nice." Kaoru agreed.

"You idiots, Haruhi isn't into that kind of stuff." Tamaki sighed in a princely voice.

"Actually, the beach might be nice." Haruhi said, surprising us all. Was this the same girl who was complaining a few hours ago? "I might not be big on this silly waterpark but I like the ocean. It's so pretty."

"Yeah!" Tamaki was quick to agree with her, "Let's go to the beach!"

* * *

**Senka: I hope you all enjoyed our adventure the the Tropical Aqua Garden!**

**Haruhi: Next chapter, I get thrown off a cliff!**

**Senka: Oh God! Cliffs! Heights! I hate heights!**

**Twins: Senka's a scaredy cat!**

**Senka: Sh-shut up!**

**Haruhi: Next time: Waves and WTF?!**


	14. Waves and WTF!

**Here's the next chapter! Rawr :3**

* * *

"The beach?" Haruhi repeated, very confused.

"Yes, the beach!" the twins chimed.

"But why?" she asked, still confused.

"Don't you remember what you said?" Hikaru asked.

"You said that you'd like to go to a real beach!" Kaoru finished for his brother.

"Did I say that?"

"Yes, Haruhi. And here's the fun part! We've brought some swimsuits for you to try on!"

It had been a week since our little jungle adventure but the Host Club was still bursting with energy and ready for adventure! While Haruhi was pestered by the two devils, Kimi excitedly looked at all the designer suits.

"Don't you already have a swimsuit, Kimi-chan?" I asked.

"Of course but it's always fun to browse," she beamed, "And besides, I'm not going with you anyway!"

"What!?" I asked then pulled her into a corner.

"Kimi-chan!" I hissed at her in hushed voice, "Do you remember the water park! I could barely keep it together in front of 'you know who' even with you there!"

"First off," Kimi said, unamused by my nervousness, "You need to learn to face him on your own and second off: I'll be getting a behind the scenes look at the new dating sims game with Renge that day! I can't miss that!"

"So you _did _get Otaku-fied." I sighed, "I guess it was only a matter of time."

"So…why'd we come to Okinawa?" the twins asked in unison.

I had ended up travelling to Okinawa without my good companion Kimi after all. Not only was I blowing nervously at my bangs every few seconds but I was also a little irked that we didn't go somewhere cooler.

"Because Kyoya's family has a private beach here." Tamaki explained.

"But why not Fiji or even the Caribbean?" I asked grouchily.

"Do you think a commoner like Haruhi has a passport?" Kyoya asked icily. I still think he had something against me.

"You do realize I can hear what you're saying, right?" Haruhi asked in annoyance.

When we got to the beach I was dumbfounded. I was expecting for it to be empty but it was FILLED with guests of the Host Club! Kyoya noticed my jaw touching the ground and he gave me another ominous remark.

"You were invited on this all expenses-paid trip for a reason, assistant manager," he said and I couldn't help feel that he was mocking my title!

Kyoya seemed to have fooled all of the hosts and I could tell it was because Tamaki had to him to so 'his daughter' didn't have to wear a swimsuit. So I just stuck with the twins as always and spaced out throughout their brotherly love act but it wasn't such a good idea this time considering that we were playing volley ball. However, I was used to having balls hit me in the head from elementary school. I'd constantly zone out only to get whacked back into reality by a hit in the face from an unidentified flying ball. Everyone was working on location:

Kyoya was writing in his book, Tamaki was putting on his princely act, the twins' put on theirs, Haruhi danced around any invitations to go swimming, and Honey and Mori did what they always did. Some of the girls even asked me a few things about upcoming products that the Host Club would sell and I let them in on a few spoilers.

_The assistant manager ain't so weak after all, huh Kyoya? _I thought.

It took me a while but I got over my insecurity and I was able to show off my purple swimsuit with pride. It only took me a few puffs at my black bangs and muttering how I would share my beauty with the world before I could come out of my cocoon. After a good forty-five minutes of hosts working on location, I noticed everyone running and screaming from some unknown source. I looked over as girls rushed past me to see Tamaki holding a crab with a centipede crawling on it.

_Really? _I thought as Haruhi fearlessly shooed the bug off. _That's what this is all about!?_

While Haruhi just threw the bug and let it go on its way, I couldn't resist stomping it into the sand and the next thing I knew the twins were leaning on both of us, making me blush quite a bit!

"Now I know you two aren't the bug loving type but…" Hikaru said devilishly.

"Don't you think you could've been easier on that little guy?" Kaoru asked, finishing off the sentence.

"It was Senka's idea to smash it, not mine and just throwing it wouldn't have killed it anyway," Haruhi said with irritation in her voice.

The twins and I left Haruhi to be doted on by the girls for being so 'manly'.

"You and Haruhi aren't normal." Kaoru said as if he were bored, "I thought girls were supposed to be afraid of bugs."

"I'm sure she's afraid of something." Tamaki sighed then as if the two had been speaking telepathically, light bulbs popped over their heads simultaneously.

"Hey Boss!" they said eagerly, getting Tamaki's attention, "We just thought of a new game. It's called 'Who can find out Senka and Haruhi's Weakness Game!'"

"That sounds terrible!" Tamaki objected.

"Yeah I guess you're right, besides she'd only tell someone she was really close to," they said as the slowly walked off, dragging me with them as if I was their toy (which is exactly what they took me for).

"What're the rules!?" Tamaki asked with a quick change of heart.

"Now that's more like it!" they said, turning around, "We have until sun down tomorrow and whoever finds out either Senka or Haruhi's weakness wins!"

"C'mon guys! I'm standing right…" I started to protest but Kyoya butted in.

"I have a prize for the game's lucky winner," he said holding up some photos.

Half of them were of Haruhi in her middle school days and the other half…

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THOSE?!" I screamed, trying to grab them out of Kyoya's hands as Tamaki and the twins blushed furiously.

"I have my sources," Kyoya replied simply.

"I had no idea you work at a maid café!" Honey said innocently.

The pictures were indeed me in a rather scanty maid outfit, carrying milkshakes on trays.

"Pffft! seriously!" the twins said, trying to hold back laughs and blushes.

"I d-don't!" I exclaimed, "I mean I-I used t-to but I was only in eight grade and I quit after a year!"

And so…let the games begin!

"So this is the place. The most haunted place in all of Okinawa," Hikaru said ominously as we walked through the cave.

I ended up having to play along and not alert Haruhi about the game. I knew the twins would get revenge on me somehow and I didn't want to take any chances.

"They say you can only find this place is at low tide and many people have drowned down here." Kaoru said in his best spooky voice, "And they say their ghosts still linger here!"

"Look!" Hikaru shouted and pointed to a clearly fake ghoul at the ceiling of the cave.

The two even tried to scare Haruhi by using a plastic skeleton hand but Haruhi just wasn't the person to be scared of supernatural. It was pretty funny to watch the two fail! The same happened to the other hosts: Honey tried the fear of claustrophobia by locking us in the back of a truck, Morie tried pointing a harpoon at us to see if we were afraid of sharp objects, and they all failed miserably. When the sun began to set, many of the guests went back to a hotel but some stayed and Tamaki was still plotting up a plan for Haruhi and I. I had just told Tamaki that he was handling poisonous habu snakes instead of rat snakes (it was his brilliant idea to scare Haruhi) when a guest came up and told us that Haruhi was in danger. We all sprinted off to her aid and I would've helped until I learned where she was. She was on a cliff overlooking the sea and as the three ran up it, I timidly stayed at the bottom.

I felt completely helpless as my friend was tossed into the ocean by some punks but luckily, Tamaki saved the day by jumping after her. I just…don't like…place that are elevated.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kyoya asked rudely as he approached me.

"Just enjoying the show!" I laughed hysterically as the twin beat up on the bullies who had thrown their friend into dangerous waters.

The Ootori boy only sighed and went to go pry them off the poor guys. When they rushed down the cliff, they were both suspicious as to why I hadn't been there to help.

"U-uh…well…It just looked so…high…" I squeaked as I looked up at the cliff.

"So you're afraid of heights!" They sang, "That means we win! Kyoya, we'll be having Senka's middle school photos!"

"Gah! No! Please don't!" I begged them but they only smirked.

"We'll be holding onto these," they cooed almost seductively.

As they said this, the punk they had been beating up, jumped out from the sea rocks from behind them. Without warning, I reached into the bust of my swimsuit and pulled out an air gun, aimed right at the punk, and fired. It hit him right in the arm and he doubled over in pain and shock.

"What the hell did you just do?!" Kyoya lashed out.

"Calm down!" I panicked, "It's only an air gun! He's fine! Look, he isn't even bleeding!"

Kyoya only scowled and went over to ask the dudes to leave. While he was gone, the two put their elbows on my head.

"How did you get licensed to carry an air gun?" Hikaru asked mischievously.

"You only have to be fourteen to own one and get some recommendations." I explained simply.

"But don't you own a real rifle, Senka?" Kaoru asked smoothly.

"I bought that under my father's name and I only use it for sporting purposes, this is way different."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Hikaru chuckled.

I didn't really get to see quite what happened to my Haruhi because I was staring down the punks as they left to make sure they didn't try to come back. The twins told me everything on the way to the estate we were staying at and apparently Tamaki was angry at her for doing something so reckless. I was a little angry at myself for being too afraid to help her. Damn my fear of heights.

I was watching a storm roll in as we waited for our dinner to be prepared which I wasn't looking forward to. First off: I didn't care much for shellfish and second off: I knew the meal would be awkward with Tamaki and Haruhi's grudges. And boy was it. The entire dining hall was completely silent except for the ticks of the clock and the cracks of crab shells being broken open. In the end, Tamaki stormed off after a hilarious display of Haruhi freaking him out. When he left, I notice Haruhi cool her jets a little.

"Maybe he's right. Maybe I do need a way to protect myself…" she said pensively.

"So that's it. He got to you." The twins sighed.

"It wouldn't hurt to get licensed to bear an air gun." I suggested, "But it's not like we're going to force you to get one and besides that's not the real issue here."

"To be honest, you had us all a little worried," Hikaru said and I felt my jealousy a little.

"What do you mean? I didn't cause you guys any trouble or anything…" Haruhi said as if it were no big deal that she was thrown off the edge of a cliff.

The twins just shrugged their shoulders and gave up.

"That's not true, Haru-chan." Honey said with his adorable voice, "I think you should apologize, k?"

"Yeah!" I agreed, "You had me pretty worried too! I thought we'd be attending a funeral this evening!"

Haruhi just looked at me with a confused look in her eye and again asked why we were so worried about her when I JUST explained to her why!

"You're hopeless," the twins groaned.

"You think? Guys I'm really sorry." She finally apologized and we all pulled her into a group hug.

The touching moment was ended when a disgusting noise came from Haruhi's belly. We ended up having to send her off the nearest restroom.

"So did you enjoy your time at the beach?" Honey asked, trying to break the silence.

"Uh yeah!" I chirped pretending to aim a pistol, "I even got a little gun action in!"

Honey just looked at me with a puzzled look on his face as well as Mori.

"Oh you should've seen those bullies earlier!" the twins laughed in unison.

"Senka totally shot one with her air gun and I think he even thought it was real!" Hikaru laughed.

"Really?! You carry an air gun around? But how did you fit it into your swimsuit?" Honey asked curiously.

"Oh well…" I said uncomfortably as the conversation took a turn for the worse.

"Yeah." Hikaru cooed slyly.

"It didn't show through from within your bathing suit so how did you manage to pull that off" Kaoru asked in the same tone.

"Well you see…I kind of wear pads in the bust of my swimsuit so the shape of the gun doesn't show through…I never go anywhere without it…" I awkwardly explained as the twins laughed hysterically.

"And where are you hiding it this time, your hair!?" Hikaru joked in between chuckles.

"N-no! I don't even have it with me!" I explained frantically.

"Well I for one want to see it!" Honey said sweetly. Of course the karate master wanted to see the bad ass gun.

"Um…ok…" I said and got up to get my air gun.

_I can't believe Honey wants to see my air gun! But then again, he is a martial arts master so I guess I can see why he'd be into something like that. _I thought as I opened the door to my room.

"Where the hell is it!?" I shrieked after ten minutes of looking.

I had turned the entire room upside down looking for my baby (yes I refer to it as my baby) but found nothing.

"Where did I leave you?" I asked worriedly as I rummaged through my suitcase when I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Senka, I'm coming in," came a voice as the door opened.

"Oh, Hikaru, what is it?" I asked, "Never mind that, have you seen my air gun?!"

"Actually Kaoru sent me up here to check on you since you were taking so long," he explained as I continued my search, "I guess that's why."

Just then lightning went off from outside, followed by a booming thunder, and darkness.

"Oh great…" I grumbled, "The power's blown. Hikaru, are you still near the door. I think there's a flash light on the table near you."

"Sure, if I can even figure out where I anything is," Hikaru said in annoyance as I heard rummaging from the other side of the room.

I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face so now my plans for getting my air gun were smashed.

"I can't find it. Are you sure it's- ah!" Hikaru said before I felt something rather lumpy topple me to the floor with a thud.

I felt an elbow jab my solar plexus and a knee stick itself in my shin.

"Ow ow ow…" I groaned, "Watch where you're going Hikaru. That really hurt!"

Then another shot of lightning streaked across the sky, revealing two, shocked cat like eyes right in front of my face. It took me a few seconds to feel the hot breath on my face and a knee still on my shin to realize the catastrophic situation.

"Uh…Hikaru?" I asked barely in a whisper as my face heated like crazy!

"…"

Then the lights flickered a little and flashed of the dead gorgeous eyes flashed in front of me before the lights turned on for good. I guess we both freaked out…just a little.

"Omyygoshgetoff!" I squealed.

"Ok, ok!" he said panicked, jabbing me in the solar plexus trying to get off.

"OW! WATCH IT!" I screamed, feeling my knee hit his chest.

I heard a rather gruff 'oof' as he was kneed off of me. He toppled to the ground next to me and we just laid there for a few seconds with massive blushes but not looking at each other to notice. After a longest few seconds of my life passed by, I heard Hikaru starting to chuckle.

"That was actually pretty funny!" he said, starting to laugh harder.

I tried to stay mad at him but it only took one look at his face for me to start laughing along with.

"Pffft! Yeah it was! Ow!" I giggled with my solar plexus still hearting.

As we both laughed at each other from the ground, I let my thoughts stray into all out freestyle. Usually I would restrain my day dreams about him so I wouldn't end up making myself miserable but I couldn't help it.

_God, he's beautiful. I'm lucky he's got such a great sense of humor too. _I thought continuing my laugh fest. _I just wish he would notice me a little more…but I have to remember what Honey said. He'll understand if I tell him how I feel but I'm still not ready for that…I wish I could tell him now though._

* * *

**Kimi: Next chapter, you'll learn some of Senky-chan's darkets secrets!**

**Senka:...Damn Lobelia girl...**

**Kimi: Next time: Neglecting and Nicotine!**

**Hikaru: Wait what does nicotine have to do with the next chapter?**

**Senka: N-NOTHING! It's not like it involves me or a-anything...**


	15. Neglecting and Nicotine

**Well here we go again! Feedback is welcome and if there's anything you think I can improve on then don't hesitate to tell me :)**

**Read the author's note at the end for a fun fact about this story :D**

* * *

"WHAT?! You've never tried it?!" the twins gaped.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's the preferred drink of the Host Club?" Hikaru asked.

That week was the start of the cultural expositions and all the afternoon classes had been cancelled so I was saved from a boring biology class. It was still only a few weeks after the beach and more action was coming towards the Ouran High School Host Club!

"And you two are our assistant managers so you should drink it too!" Kaoru added.

"W-well..." I explained, rather embarrassed, "The only coffee I really drink are Frappuccinos."

"Um well…isn't that when the coffee beans have already been ground for you?" Kimi asked, trying to recall the commoner's drink.

The twins only made a buzzing noise that you would hear on a game show if you got a question wrong and startling poor Kimi-chan to death!

"That's just ground coffee," Hikaru explained, "Instant coffee is something completely different. I'm not even sure it's real coffee!"

"So it's just like regular coffee but not as robust…but yet it's strangely satisfying," Kaoru added and the two seemed to enter an instant coffee trance, "Come to think of it, we just ran out of some..."

The two waltzed off to bug Haruhi so she could buy some more and I was left alone with my best friend. Ever since I told her about the beach I began to zone out more and more than usual. Except these weren't the usual day dreams that I had of fictional characters, magic, and adventure. These were different; very different.

"Senky-chan!" Kimi whispered, poking my arm, "Are you planning your next chapter over there?"

"Oh, Hika-chan…" I say in a dreamy voice, then snapping back into the real world," GAH! Uh, oh yeah!"

"Senky-chan," she said bluntly seeing straight through my bluff, "You're thinking about him again aren't you. You know fantasizing about a guy will only drain your creative juices! You've only written two chapters this month and they were shorter than usual!"

"I know…I'm sorry," I sighed, blowing at my bangs, "I'll try to write one by the end of the week for you."

"Yay!" she exclaimed, glomping me, "I can't wait to see how their mission turns out!"

I only smirked, thinking of the plans I had for my characters. I'm so evil to my characters.

That day, the Hosts were cosplaying as medieval nights while Kimi and I sat around in a corner, pretty bored. I was slumped over the table and I almost didn't notice some unexpected visitors to arrive. Tamaki did his whole shtick and I had to contain my laughter as the girls told them off. The uniforms they were that of a different school's and Kyoya explained that they were from the Lobelia girls Academy. That's when the door opened and Haruhi was practically danced in by another woman. The girls from the academy seemed very offensive towards the opposite gender and at the beginning of the year I would've agreed with them. But now, I had been shown the epicness of having a crush. In fact, these girls showed their 'maidenly' pride by putting on a gaudy show with silly costumes on under their uniforms. They announced themselves as The Zuka Club.

The twins and I found it rather funny. We burst out laughing uncontrollably at the girl's silly costumes!

"Oh man, what a stupid name: the Zuka Club!" Hikaru laughed, "My stomach hurts!"

"That's priceless! They had those weird get-ups on under their uniforms!" Kaoru laughed along with his raspy voice.

"What a bunch of idiots!" I laughed with tears in my eyes and pointed at them.

"You shouldn't underestimate The Zuka Club!" a voice echoed from underground.

A large platform slowly spiraled from the floor of the music room with Renge on top of it. She went on yet another monologue so I'll sum it up for you: The Zuka Club are apparently a club of strong madens who see women as the superior race and have had quite a long history and were apparently extremely good at theater. They also could see through Haruhi's masculine disguise. Monologues must've been big that day because these girls began to start on one of their own about the 'beauty of a maiden' or something like that.

By then we had all gotten over it and I went back to my girlish day dreams.

"And to think their dragging this young maiden down with them," the leader of them said, turning to Haruhi.

"Leave her alone!" I snapped at her, breaking out of my day dreams and running to my friend's defense.

The Lobelia leader looked at me closely then it seemed like she had connected something in her brain.

"Senka Miyazaki…" she muttered, studying me.

"You know my name?" I asked.

She let a small gap of silence follow then began to create the next few minutes the absolute _worst _in my life.

"Of course I know you. My family runs the main police force of the town and your father's company used to provide fire arms for our units." She explained, "I didn't think I'd see Mr. Miyazaki's nicotine-snuffing daughter at such an elite school."

"W-wait…what?" I breathed, horrified.

She then started walking towards me rather menacingly and I began to back up as she towered over me.

"Your father broke off connections with my family's business five years ago, making them go through some hard times. I can't believe the rumors were true." She continued on with ice in her voice, "Mr. Miyazaki really does have a neglected daughter that he uses to atone for his sins. I also can't believe that you got into such a sophisticated school."

I backed into the wall and she looked me dead in the eyes. I didn't even know this chick but she was scaring the life out of me. How did she know all this? She was worse than Kyoya!

"Last I heard you were smoking, shooting machine guns, and locking yourself in your room. How did such a disgusting maiden end up _here._"

Tears began to form in my eyes and I started shaking, remembering what I call my 'dark days'. As you have probably already picked up from the story, my father neglects me and my mother doesn't live with us. That's because my mother is roaming the streets of New York looking for a guy to sleep with. Yep, my dad used to be a little crazy and he got careless one night. My mother didn't believe in abortion so she had me, named me a rather ghetto name, and shipped me to my father. All my father sees me as is a reminder of his own 'dark days' and he only keeps me to atone for those days but he still doesn't pay attention to me.

When I was little, I didn't know how to deal with being left alone all the time with hardly any friends but things got really bad in middle school. I could usually cope with the loneliness but new teen hormones were kicking in and making my life that much harder. Soon was locking myself up in my room and letting my grades drop; not to mention I had to deal with middle school bullies. In seventh grade, when I could bear it no longer, I resorted to cigarettes but if it weren't for Kimi, I might still be smoking. She convinced me to quit by the end of eighth grade and I decided to start fresh when high school rolled around. I never expected to have someone bring my past back up, let alone in front of the people who didn't know (except Kyoya of course).

Once the lady had sized me up, she left me, crumpling into a ball and trying to hold back tears. I overheard a little of what she was talking about: something like Haruhi enrolling in their school but I could really care less.

"Senky-chan?" came a voice from on the other side of the door.

"I can't relive it…I can't relive it," I kept muttering to myself like an insane person.

I had locked myself in the changing room of the abandoned music room and refused to come out. Curled up in a ball and rocking back in forth in a corner was where I huddled.

"C'mon, Senka," I heard Kaoru's voice say, "I'm sure she was just exaggerating!"

"Shhh!" I heard Kimi hiss, "She wasn't!"

"Are you serious?!" I heard Hikaru's voice ask. Great now my crush knew about me past!

"Yes but I think Senka would like to tell you herself," Kimi explained, "Do you have a master key to this room, leaving her alone isn't a wise idea."

I heard the jingling of keys and a lock clicking open.

"Senky-chan, you ok?" Kimi asked gently as she slowly opened the door.

I was still curled up in a corner, burying my face in the stupid uniform I was forced to wear when I managed to speak up a little, "Go away…"

"Senka," Kimi said seriously as she tried to sit me up, "You need to get up, wallowing in sorrow is only going to make it worse."

I tried to lay back down on the floor but she held me up and was determined to get me on my feet again.

"Was what she said true?" Kaoru asked.

I only looked up at him with a tear stained face and muttered a 'yes' through sniffles.

"Do you want to tell them about it? They already know about it so you might as well," Kimi told me.

"Why bother. She already told you how it went, a neglecting father leads to depression and depression leads to drugs," I sniffled, "But she didn't mention that I quit smoking last year before it became a problem."

"See," Kimi said to the twins, "She's a lot better than she used to be in middle school."

The twins seemed to still be in shell shock that I used to be such a person and I was waiting to be silently judged.

"We don't really care how bad your past used to be," I heard Kaoru's sympathetic voice say.

"Yeah, we've all got our share of twisted lives," Hikaru added, "Some a little twisted than more though."

I heard Kaoru elbow him in the side and assumed he was eluding to me.

"Where's the rest of the Host Club?" I whimpered from my despair.

"They're discussing Haruhi's situation. They think she might transfer away." Hikaru explained with a nervous tone in his voice.

"Yeah right…" I mumbled. I had gotten to know Haruhi pretty well and I knew she wouldn't leave without repaying the debts she owed. She wasn't that kind of a backstabber and she had even turned down Kimi and I's offers to help her pay the Host Club back.

Kimi just hugged me and held me, trying to console me. I was glad I had such a good friend as her, without her I still might be locking myself away. Then, just when I was starting to feel a little better, things got even worse. I guess my shoes had gotten loose when I was sobbing and Kimi discovered my hidden 'stash'. She jabbed her hand into my left shoe and yanked out a pack of Japan Tobacco cigarettes.

"_What _are these?!" she asked rather demandingly.

I looked up at the twins and gulped. Oh why did they have to see this?

"My…emergency stash…"I mumbled.

"You told me you quit!" Kimi yelled at me as if I were her daughter, "How long have you been smoking behind my back, Senky-chan!?"

"I only smoked two or three times since I quit," I said, trying to be as quiet as I could but I'm pretty sure the twins could still hear me, "I just keep them in case life gets stressful…"

"And were you planning on having a little smoke when you got home?!" Kimi interrupted.

"Maybe…" I muttered.

"_Give me the rest,"_ she demanded.

"I don't have…"

_"Give me the rest,"_

"Fine…"

I pulled out a lighter from my other shoe and she snatched it away from me.

"We're going to the sauna this weekend to sweat off all that nicotine, do you understand!?" she asked but I didn't get a chance to respond.

"Uh…Hikaru, Kaoru, we need you in here for planning how we're going to save Haruhi," Tamaki said, awkwardly poking his head in and trying to be tactful because of the scene I had just caused.

The two left and I felt like I wanted to kill my best friend.

"What have you done?!" I hissed at her, "You made me look like a druggy in front of my crush AND his brother. Do you think they'll ever like me now?"

"They said they didn't care and that it's in the past!" Kimi shot back at me.

"Yes but YOU had to expose my secret right in front of them!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't haven't been hoarding those cigarettes!"

"Back off! You'll never know what I've been through!"

Kimi seemed to step away from the fight a little. She was never one for arguments or holding grudges and in the few times we've ever fought, she's always made an effort to make up.

"I'm sorry, Senka…really I am…that was a stupid move," she said, her voice beginning to crack.

I just hugged her because that cute voice of hers was something I could never turn down.

"I guess I'm sorry too," I admitted, "Smoking behind your back was stupid move as well…we're still friends right?"

"To the end! And we won't let cigarettes or boys break us up!" she chirped sweetly and we shook on it.

* * *

**Senka: So there you have it...my sucky past...**

**Kimi: It's ok, Ouran gave you a fresh start!**

**Senka:...Yeah...by the way, the first time the author wrote this story, I pointed a gun at Tamaki's head!**

**Tamaki: WHAAAT!?**

**Senka: But she's obviously made the story better since then. Anyways, in the next chapter: Relief and Ridiculousness**

**Hikaru: The next chapter is going to be a lazy one...so don't get your hopes up.**

**Kimi: You are so immature! Show some tact! **


	16. Relief and Ridiculousness

**Thanks for all those reviews my lovelies and here is chapter 16. This one is kind of a filler and is short. Sorry ^.^'**

* * *

Although Kimi cheered me up, I was still freaking out when I came home.

"Uuuugh!" I groaned, "What do I do, he's never going to like a black-lunged smoker!"

I rolled around on my bed, feeling sorry for myself and obsessing over my crush. What would've been great then would've been some kind of loving parent which I lacked so I was stuck trying to comfort myself.

"No, don't say that, if he really likes you back then he'll see through your bad habits," I said then mood swung, "But I'm not even sure if he likes me back! Ugh! Why do boys have to be so freaking confusing?"

I rolled around on my bed in confusion some more until I rolled right off of it! Then my eyes fell on my writing desk and I could hear it calling me. It would say 'pour your feelings into me and you'll feel better!' and that's just what I did. I snapped open my laptop and started on the next chapter in my story.

_Brina looked down on her wrist, still feeling the volts of electricity they had pumped into her a few hours ago. They kept the wires in her arm so they could just hook her up to the machine and try interrogating her whenever the wanted. For now, she was free of that and was stuck in a rather dull cell. _I wrote, my fingers tapping around on the keyboard. _She began to panic, realizing that her friends weren't with her and spent a good few hours in a corner, hyperventilating until she managed to regain her cool. If she was going to find a way out of this, and she was determined to, she had to stay calm. Looking around her, Brina started to think of what she had at her disposal. In the cell was a bed, an electric flush toilet, and two light bulbs. She also had a source of wires protruding from her wrist that would help. Just then, the bottom of the door slid open and a tray of gruel slid into the room. All of this gave her some good ideas._

For hours, I emptied my feelings into my character and soon all of the painful memories drained out. When I finally snapped my laptop shut, I felt a lot better and was ready for the day ahead of me.

When I entered the Host Club (Kimi being God knows where with Renge) I was quite shocked. They were all wearing puffy dresses, makeup, and wigs!

_Is today national cross dressing day!? _I thought. _What is going on!?_

"Senka-chan!" Honey called over to me, "We look great, huh?"

"Uh…sure but why are you dressed like this?" I asked, trying to hold back hysterical laughter.

"It's our secret plan!" came to harmonic voices and I turned to see the Hitachiin twins dressed up just as girl as everyone else!

"We're going to use this strategy to keep Haruhi in the Host Club!" Kaoru explained with a girlish voice.

I guess the three noticed that I wasn't too happy to see the twins because I looked away nervously. I was worried they'd still look at me different from yesterday.

"Senka-chan, we just want to say that we don't hate you for what happened yesterday," Honey said adorably.

"Yeah, we don't really hold grudges about pasts here. We all have our own problems and the Host Club gives people that do fresh starts," Hikaru said, looking me in the eyes.

You have NO idea how happy that made me to hear it from him. I could feel my face heating up a bit and I was SO relieved that he didn't hate me!

"To be honest, we already knew," Kaoru admitted, shocking me, "We did a little research.

Before I could lay the beat down on him for poking around in my business, Tamaki broke in once more.

"She's coming!" Tamaki announced to the Host Club and I was jostled to the sidelines and thus followed the most hilarious display of epic fail I had ever witnessed! The hosts thought for SOME reason that if they dressed as girls and put on a big show, that they would win Haruhi over although they were only fooling themselves because as I predicted, Haruhi said she was never going to leave in the first place. All was right with the world again and for once, the Host Club had an entire month without any strange happenings.

* * *

**Hikaru: that was a really boring chapter.**

**Twins: We're going to find something more entertaining!**

**Senka: Fine! I guess you'll miss out on some epic blackmail next chapter!**

**Twins: Huh?**

**Senka: Next time: Epic Times and Effective Blackmail **


	17. Epic Times and Effective Blackmail

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Dragon Academy is rough this week but I promise I'll upload more for the weekend. So here is another little chapter. Not much plot progression happens here so I guess you could call it a filler**

* * *

Ok, so apparently, I missed out on a lot of strange happenings! I missed Honey's temper tantrum, a visit to Haruhi's house, and the reformation of the creepy black magic dude. Well it's not my fault if I was playing The Last of Us! It had just come out and I got addicted! The next strange happening for _me _however was an interesting one. It all started with a neat cosplay event that the hosts did outside and it was a traditional Japanese theme. Once again, I sat with Kimi and the twins but I didn't day dream as much as I used to. Lately I had been closely watching Hikaru even if he was doing a cheesy brotherly love act! My mind was slowly being consumed by Hikaru Hitachiin and there was barely enough room for my story to be thought about! If I didn't know any better, I'd say the devil was possessing my mind.

The twins and I had just started up a Kamari game when the chaos started. I guess my kick was a little too hard but I had never played Kamari before so how was I know how hard or soft you were supposed to kick the ball? It sailed straight for Haruhi's face and Tamaki had to perform a daring rescue that got her out of the way…and maul her.

"Hikaru! You this close to snuffing out the light of Haruhi's life!" Tamaki yelled with a comically angry look on his face.

"Hey, don't automatically blame me, Boss, it was Senka," he said, pinning the blame on me.

"Yeah, who knew she'd be so bad at Kamari," Kaoru teased and I only sighed.

"Sorry Haruhi for making Tamaki have to rescue you rather roughly," I apologized with a bit of a smirk at the last part.

"It's your fault that I had to do that!" Tamaki yelled, fussing like a child.

"Hey, look, I said I was sorry," I said devilishly, "Besides, it's not like you could do any better!"

"You think so, huh?" Tamaki asked, accepting my challenge, "Well check this out! STARLIGHT KICK!"

He knocked that poor ball right out of the park and off into the distance. I had no idea Tamaki could kick that hard and I took a mental note not to get on his bad side. The Kamari ball went right through a window and ruined Tamaki's epic moment to shine. After the guests had left, we went to the room of the broken window to apologize. It was the newspaper club's window we had broken, a room I had hoped I would never have to enter. The whole year I had been avoiding too many things that would make me stand out to them so they wouldn't do some research on me and publish my secrets to the whole world! When the president of the club told us that the club would be shut down soon, I had a little party in my head because it meant I wouldn't have to worry about seeing my past written in a paper and published for the entire school to read!

Then, to my surprise, they asked the Host Club for help in writing an article!

_There is NO way they'll be allowing this! If they do, I'll lose all faith in the sanity of this club! _I thought nervously.

"It's a shame that we now realize the error in our ways when the paper is at stake." The president lied, "we finally realized what we should've been reporting to the students of Ouran. Help us, please! For the last paper of the semester, we'd like to do a cover story on the Host Club. You can even include your managers in it!"

"You can count on us," Tamaki began to say.

"Well you can count me out!" I retorted, as I walked off with a twin at each side of me.

"And us," the twins agreed.

"We've got a reputation to uphold and they'd ruin it," Kaoru snapped.

"Besides you guys cause a lot of trouble and who'd want to get mixed up in that?" his brother agreed.

"No!" Tamaki objected, "You can always make a fresh start!"

I cringed at the thought, thinking of myself and how the Host Club gave me a clean start.

"How can you all be so heartless? These men are about to lose their club and you don't feel sorry for them? Their family's breaking up!" Tamaki shouted at us with teary eyes, "As your president I demand you help them and that is a direct order!"

We were all fed up with Tamaki's antics and we slowly turned out heads, giving the blunt response, 'we're not going to do it!'

Next thing I knew, we were back in the club room and ready for a meeting: a meeting that couldn't start because a certain drama king wouldn't join us. Instead he was pouting in the corner, poking at a Kamari ball.

"Well he's obviously upset with us," Hikaru sighed in annoyance.

"Does he always do this when he doesn't get his way?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Kaoru answered, annoyed by 'The Boss' as well, "he hasn't even changed clothes!"

"I hate it when he ignores us when we're right in front of him, he's such a child!" Kyoya scoffed who seemed to be quite used to Tamaki's behavior.

"A club is like a family…their family is about to be broken up," Tamaki pouted childishly.

"I hate to give in but it wouldn't be too bad to help those guys out," Haruhi said.

"WHAT!?" I screamed, "No way! Just…no! You have no idea what will happen!"

"I know but at any moment, he's going to look over here with his puppy-dog eyes and none of us will be able to say no to him." Haruhi said, awaiting the puppy stare.

It only took five puppy-dog eyes for the entire club to side with Tamaki-except me. I was appalled when Kyoya even agreed!

"There will be some conditions," he said, pushing up his glasses.

"What do you mean 'conditions'!?" I yelled, "We aren't going along with this are we!"

"There will be no interviews, our identities will be kept confidential, and the article will be submitted by us." Kyoya said, giving me a stare that said 'talk again and you'll get a mouthful of blackmail'.

I shut up quickly.

"Do we all agree?" the Shadow King asked.

Kyoya sent me and the twins emails, relaying some very important information. The emails said that he had only agreed to go with Tamaki to blackmail the club. He had planted a bug in their office and gave us the plan for how we were going to run their ship aground. We were to put the plan into action tomorrow, when the newspaper club would cover us. We went to school on a Saturday, much to my irritation but at least I got to dress casually. I wore jeans and a lacey, bright green tank top. Tamaki decided we play 'commoner's games' as any idea for the article. At one point, I got cornered into an interview by the devious little newspaper brats.

"You are Mr. Myazaki's daughter, correct?" the president asked.

"Yeah," I replied rather passively.

"And how did you become assistant manager here?" he asked.

"Renge, the main manager made me and my other friend assistant managers but they didn't come today because they didn't want any gossip written about them," I retorted and managed to escape the interview. When we started a commoner's variation of hide-and-go-seek, we put our plan into operation. I sprinted to the newspaper club's office with the twins and we got into position. We all sat on the desk, me in between them. I reached into my bra and pulled out my air gun, ready for them to walk in.

"You take that thing to school too?!" Hikaru asked in amazement.

"Well no but since school's not in session, I don't have any teachers to catch me with it," I said, spinning the pistol in my hands.

Finally, the door burst open as we suspected and there stood the newspaper brats.

"Hands in the air, boys," I said slyly.

_Omg! I've always wanted to say that! _I fan-girled inside.

The three put their hands in the air and I let the twins take over from there.

"So we were right all along." Kaoru purred devilishly.

"Well, I guess it was pretty obvious," Hikaru added.

"The boss is the only one who hasn't caught on yet. He can be really dense."

"I should warn you, if you threaten him, there will be consequences."

When he said that, I bent the safety lever of my gun back.

"Are you ready to have the Hitachiins and every other club members' families as your enemy?"

"I knew it, you're all just Tamaki's lackeys!" the president accused when an adorable voice came from behind.

"That's not true," Honey said, holding his stuffed rabbit closely, "we don't hang out with Tama-chan because of his parents. We love him and that's why we choose to be here!"

"He may be a hopeless idiot, but even so…" the Shadow King began to say but trailed off.

I thought of way back when: when Tamaki asked that since I knew Renge if Kimi and I would be the assistant managers. The club had really changed my life and I had Tamaki to thank.

"It's not just him anymore! I'll write an article that'll ruin all of you!" the president screamed.

"Be my guest," Kyoya said, picking up the hidden bug and showing it to them, "But what should we do about this little disc? It's been here since yesterday. Just remember that the Ootori and the Hitachiin family alone have enough power to throw your father out. However, we would never do that. What we strive for is different."

I lowered my gun at this. After we taught those goonies a lesson, we dove deep into the maze behind the school and found Tamaki and Haruhi.

"What happened to the newspaper club?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh, they had to cancel," I snickered, "They won't be bothering us for a long time…"

* * *

**Hikaru: Remind me not to get on your bad side, Senka!**

**Senka: *blushes and fan-girls***

**Kimi: In the next chapter, Senka helps in a devious scheme of the twins!**

**Senka: No way! I'd never do that!**

**Twins: Yay! Our toy is going to play with us!**

**Senka: No I'm not!**

**Kimi: Next time: Acts and Antics!**


	18. Acts and Antics

**Here's the next chappy! Reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

"Senky-chan, you should probably go to bed," Kimi advised.

"No…" I said almost half asleep myself as I mashed away at the PS3 controller.

"Have you looked at the time?" she asked bluntly.

"Have _you_ looked at the time?" I asked back, "It's still only midnight."

"It's seven in the morning." She responded with annoyance in her voice.

"Seriously?!" I turned to her, rather shocked, "Have I been play video games all night?"

Kimi and I decided to have a sleep over to celebrate the first day of summer vacation and while she snuggled into bed around one am, I stayed up playing The Last of Us.

"Fine," I yawned and started to lay back on the sofa when my 'Still Alive' ringtone went off.

I heard Kimi groan and I answered it to hear an earsplitting voice.

"SHE'S GONE!" it screamed and my phone wasn't even on speakerphone but Kimi still jumped when she heard the voice, "MY BELOVED DAUGHTER HAS VANISHED OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH! SHE MUST'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A BAND OF GYPSIES! I JUST KNOW IT! CALL THE POLICE, WE HAVE TO DEPLOY AN EMERGENCY SERACH BY THE SDF!"

"Wait, slow down," I heard Hikaru's voice say which made me heart skip two and a half beats.

"What is it?" Kimi asked, rubbing her eyes.

"A conference call from the Host Club. Tamaki's having a fit." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"HARUHI'S GONE!" Tamaki finally yelled into the phone and that made my heart stop all together.

"What?!" I asked frantically.

After Tamaki began his hypothesis as to what happened to 'his daughter', we all tried to process it through our brains.

"So Haru-chan is really missing?" Honey asked, his adorable tone being plagued with worry.

"And her family is bankrupt?" Mori repeated rather confused.

"It's the only explanation!" Tamaki yelled, making me cringe once more, "No one will answer when I try to call her home phone number! Something terrible must've happened!"

"Calm down, it's not like we know any of that for sure!" I yawned, "I'm sure everything is under control…"

Just then, Kimi must've unpaused my game because the next thing the hosts heard through the phone were gunshots and screams.

"What was that?!" Tamaki yelled, already on the edge of his seat with worry.

"Are you shooting commoners or something?!" I heard Hikaru asked, still tired himself.

Kimi quickly paused the game again and I threw a piece of popcorn at her.

"Nothing it was just my game," I explained sleepily and there was a long silence.

"That's one screwed up game." I heard Mori say monotonously.

"Anyways, back the topic at hand!" Tamaki continued his rant, "We need to do something now! Haruhi could be dead for all we know!"

"Boss, not so loud!" Hikaru complained, "Have you tried calling her cell phone?"

"A cell phone?" Tamaki seemed to calm down at that but then screamed, "WHY WOULD SHE HAVE A CELL PHONE?!"

"Commoner's have cell phones too, Suoh," I explained rather bluntly.

"Not to interrupt your delusion but, Haruhi is currently in Karuizawa." Kyoya finally told his idiotic friend.

"Oh yeah," I yawned, lying down, "She emailed me a few days ago saying I should visit her."

"WHY ON EARTH DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!?" Tamaki yelled.

"Because Haruhi didn't want you guys stalking her but if it'll make you shut up, then fine!" I snapped back.

"Way to keep a secret, Senka," Hikaru said sarcastically and I couldn't help but blush.

Finally we all decided to go visit her and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty for ratting her out.

"What was that all about?" Kimi asked, starting to get up.

"The Host Club has decided to pay Haruhi a visit in Karuizawa. You coming with? We're heading off tomorrow." I offered, barely staying awake.

"Sorry Senky-chan! But Renge and I are staking out that day so we can be one of the first to get our hands on the all new dating sims game!" she proudly announced, striking a pose.

"You really are an otaku, you know that?" I mumbled then drifted off to sleep.

"Oh my! What dashing young men you are!" some random cross dresser exclaimed.

Turns out, Haruhi was working at a bed and breakfast in Karuizawa and a cross dressing friend of her father's ran the place. The entire time, Haruhi was giving me an evil glare for dumping the Host Club on them but it was to preserve my eardrums from being blown to bits.

"Why don't you call me Misusuchi?" he exclaimed eccentrically.

"He's an old friend of Haruhi's dad. They used to work together and having Haruhi work here is an easy way to keep tabs on his daughter while he's working through the summer," Kyoya cleared things up.

"And who might you be?" he asked, pinching my cheeks and ignoring the unamused look on my face, "You are truly darling!"

I couldn't help but notice the twins trying not to laugh at me in the background.

"I'm Shenka Miyashaki," I tried to say as he pulled my cheeks apart.

_I hate this guy already. _I fumed in my head. _If this is what Haruhi's dad is like then I should hope that I never have to meet him._

"So what are you doing here anyway?" we asked once we all settled down.

"I work here as an unpaid employee," Haruhi explained to us.

"I don't get it," Hikaru said, puzzled, "You turned down our offer to take you to Bali for _this_?"

"And we also invited you to go to Switzerland with us," Honey said innocently.

"I still don't have a passport you guys," Haruhi told them as if she had told them a thousand times before.

"Ok but I have another question." I said, leaning close to Haruhi, "Why was your cell phone turned off?! I tried calling you three times but you never picked up!"

"I guess I didn't think about it," Haruhi admitted.

"Did you say…you had a cell phone?" Tamaki asked, walking up to see her cell phone with a depressed aura about him.

"We convinced her she should borrow one of ours so we could keep in touch," Hikaru explained.

"It's part of friends in family plan." Kaoru added.

"Yeah she's in our top five," Hikaru added on at the end to freak Tamaki out.

Tamaki just went back into his depressed state and curled up on the ground.

"Anyways, why are you all here anyway, don't I have a right to spend the summer the way I want to?" Haruhi complained when a menacing voice cut in.

"According to the handbook, jobs are prohibited." Kyoya said, consulting the small rule book for Ouran High.

"I…had no idea!" Haruhi said, beginning to look very pale.

"You may have the freedom to spend your summer however you want but then again, so do we." Tamaki said with a plan forming in his head, "And I for one find Misusu very charming."

Haruhi had a look on her face that seemed like she wanted to scream, 'NOOOOOO!'

"I'm so sorry." Misusu apologized, "I wish I could have all of you stay but I'm afraid that there's only one vacant guest room left!"

"Only one room left, huh? Then I'll have to stay here to represent the club!" Tamaki announced.

Of course this never flew for the rest of the club and they all protested almost immediately.

"Here's an idea," Kaoru suggested after everyone had stated their obvious objections to Tamaki,

"Why not hold a contest to see who can stay in the vacant room? We just lend a hand around here and whoever makes the best impression on Misusu gets the room."

"That's BRILLIANT!" Misusu squealed, "I think it's an absolutely marvelous idea! Yes! The winner of the contest will be determined by how refreshing they are! Remember, refreshing is the name of the game! Now don't think this is going to be easy because I plan on working you guys to the bone!"

I sighed, suddenly visiting Haruhi maybe wasn't the best idea in the world. If it meant that the Host Club would have another silly competition, they I wanted to go home. It would've been so much easier to have Kimi around and Haruhi wasn't giving me very nice looks so I was on my own. I spent my afternoon outside, scrolling through some new models the Perazzi SCO had just come out with and exploring Tumblr. It had been a few hours when Haruhi finally decided to make up with me.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with me," I joked as she walked over to my table.

"Look, I think I can let that go, Senka. I think I'd do the same to you if Tamaki was yelling on the phone at me too." She sighed.

"So where are you staying while you're here?" she asked.

"I have a cottage rented out like everyone else." I said, typing away on a new chapter.

"Wait…what do you mean 'like everyone else'?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh yeah, all the hosts have cottages in the area. It seems pretty stupid that they want to stay here though!" I laughed.

"So do you have any idea who might win?" she asked me.

"Let's see…" I thought out loud, "Tamaki's out because he isn't naturally a hard worker, Honey's idea of cute isn't Misusu's idea of refreshing, the twins have a pretty good shot at it, Kyoya isn't competing, and Mori also has a good chance of winning."

"Are you rooting for anyone in particular?" she asked curiously.

_The twins. _I said in my head but responded with a 'no'.

"I can taste it now." I heard a raspy voice say, "Victory shall be ours."

I looked over to see the twins, sitting right next to me! They had a way of sneaking up on me and it was unbelievable how they could pull it off!

"Yeah, except I couldn't help but notice that the vacant room is a single bedroom." Haruhi pointed out.

"No big deal, we can just squeeze into the single bed." Kaoru said.

"Wow, you two are always together, huh?" I asked, surprised.

"Always…" Kaoru repeated with a distant look in his eye.

"The two of us have been together since birth so we never needed anyone else." Hikaru continued on for his brother.

"We didn't start making friends until a few years ago. We thought the world was made up of idiots," Kaoru added with a cheeky grin.

"But then…" Hikaru said, turning his hazel eyes towards me, "Well that was before we met you. We'd totally let you sleep with us."

I had to bury my face into my laptop to hide the dark maroon color that overtook my face. The twins and Haruhi eventually went off to do some more chores and I wrote until dusk seeped into the sky. That's when I heard a piano music from the lobby. I peeked through the window to see Tamaki winning the contest with amazing piano skills that I didn't even know he had!

"Hey Senka!" two harmonic voices cooed and I felt two elbows prop up against my shoulders.

"We need your help with something," Hikaru said with a mischievous look in his eye.

"With what?" I asked, snapping my laptop shut.

"I told Hikaru about your acting skills…" Kaoru began to say when I interrupted.

"You WHAT?!" I said, a blush creeping onto my face, "W-why did you do that!?"

"Relax, we just need those acting skills to be put to use." Hkaru cooed, "It'll help us win against the Boss."

I was stationed under a window and was told to be hanging out with Kaoru for our little act.

"Kaoru?" I heard Haruhi's voice say, "You're out here with Senka? Where's Hikaru?"

"He went to go get some trash bags," Kaoru said, going right along with the script.

Haruhi took the opportunity to put down the laundry basket she was carrying and take a little break.

"Do you still think you'll win? Tamaki's putting on a pretty good show in there." Haruhi said.

"I don't know," Kaoru replied rather pensively, "The Boss didn't even know this place had a piano."

Then, two girls opened the window above me (right as I told them to when I bribed them) making a flower vase fall from the ledge. I went to acting mode and pretended to look shocked as Kaoru pushed me out of the way.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called right on cue and ran up to his brother, "You're hurt, let me see."

Normally I would tune out of their brotherly love act but this one seemed to be pretty genuine. Kaoru's cut was real and Hikaru looked pretty worried.

"I'm fine, it's only a little cut," Kaoru said.

Hikaru sighed in relief and put his head on his twin's shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that." He said affectionately

"Hey…I'm sorry…do you forgive me?" Kaoru asked and the two nuzzled heads which I have to admit was pretty freaking cute.

"BRAVO! BRAVO!" an eccentric voice came from the roof.

"One hundred points for refreshing brotherly love and the award goes to: the Hitachiin brothers!" Misusu shouted from the rooftop like a madwoman.

"Congrads you guys," Haruhi said emotionlessly.

"Oh, it was nothing, "the two snickered, leaning on me once again.

"Wait…" Haruhi said with a shocked expression, "You mean that whole thing…was staged?!"

"Well now, who could say?" they cooed evilly back at her.

"We couldn't have done it without you, Senka," Kaoru said devilishly, "Thanks. And as a reward..."

"You can share the guest room with us." Hikaru finished off.

"W-what?! I screamed, "But that bed is already t-tiny enough you can't expect me to…I wouldn't have…"

The two just dragged me off like a ragdoll as I called for Haruhi for help.

"That's what you get for playing with devils, Senka," she sighed.

* * *

**Senka: Noooo!**

**Twins: Calm down. It's not like THAT. We just want to reward you!**

**Senka: Fine but I'm sleeping pressed up against the wall and no where near you two!**

**Twins: Okaaaaay...**

**Senka: -.-**

**Twins: Next time, Mornings and Murderous Intents**


	19. Mornings and Murderous Intents

That night, I squeezed myself all the way up to the wall next to the bed. The twins were still brushing their teeth or doing whatever it is they do when they aren't bugging me. Somehow, I fell asleep before they came in but I'm not sure how because my mind was racing the whole time.

_I have to share a bed with the Hitachiin twins?! Wait, no- it's worse! I have to share a bed with my CRUSH! _I thought. _ This is going to be so awkward! I'll never get to…_

And I was off in dreamland. The next morning was one of the most shocking mornings I've ever woken up to! My eyes groggily opened and I felt the sun's warmth and light streaming into the room. I expected to see the wall I had fallen asleep in front of but instead, I was looking on the other side of the room! I was all the way over on the other side of the bed! When I tried to get up and analyze the situation, I felt something pull me back and I heard a grumble.

_Oh my God. _I thought, my face turning the shade of a tomato.

There were two catlike arms wrapped around my red tank top, just below my bust. I could feel two other legs tangled in with mine and a hot breath right up against my neck. Judging by the grumble-it was Hikaru. I thought I'd explode. Hikaru Hitachiin was literally _right _behind me, _right _behind me I tell you! I tried to move my arm just a smidge but I was only pulled even closer making me think one question: was he consciously doing this?!

"Hikaru?" I barely whispered.

"What?" came his voice with irritation in it (who would want to be up at six in the morning?).

"…What are you doing?" I asked in an urgent whisper.

"I usually use Kaoru as a body pillow but I think I kicked him out of bed." I heard him mumble, each word hitting the black hairs on my neck, "Just be a good pillow and don't squirm."

He didn't sound more seductive than he did half asleep. Can't blame him, I cuddle my air gun when I'm half asleep in the morning. I guess I was too stunned to protest and I spent the rest of the time in bed with the same blood red color plastered on my face and the same 'omg he's so hot' look in my eyes. When the twins maids walked in who were also twins themselves, they had very stoic expressions and didn't even look surprised at my predicament! I was finally freed from the hold and although I was relieved…I guess I wouldn't have minded it going on for a little bit longer…heheh…I mean- I was totally outraged! I suck at lying, don't I?

"Come on, I said I was sorry, what do you want me to do?" Hikaru asked in annoyance as we walked into the lobby, "I didn't mean to kick you out of bed. It was an accident!"

"Accident or not, my back is killing me!" Kaoru shot back.

_How about a sorry for using me as a pillow!? _I fumed in my mind.

Instead of eating breakfast, I bee-lined for the back door and immediately phoned Kimi.

"Who is it?" a tired voice answered.

"Hi Kimi-chan!" I squealed into the phone.

Usually it was the other way around: I was tiredly talking into the phone while Kimi chirped away.

"Oh hi, Senky-chan," Kimi yawned, "We got our game. We only had to stay up all night for it. How are you?

"Oh I'm good," I said slyly, "Did a little acting in Karuizawa, enjoyed the scenery, and shared a bed with my crush."

"What?! No way!" Kimi shouted, perking up, "How did that happen?!"

"Well I would've refused but they kind of forced me since I helped them win this contest and sorts." I explained, fan-girling like crazy, "Besides, it's not like THAT happened last night either."

When Kimi returned my fan-girling with fan-girling of her own about the new game she got. After a long explanation of how the girl's uniform in the dating sims game was absolutely adorable, Kimi hung up and I was left with my own thoughts once more and I just sat around, day dreaming.

"Senky-chan!" came a cute voice.

I turned to see Honey, poking his head out the door.

"Oh hey Honey!" I said cheerfully, happy to see his adorable face.

"Where have you been? You missed all the fun." He said innocently.

"Oh? What did I miss?" I asked.

"An old friend of Haru-chan's stopped by and said hello!" he said but then his adorable face turned to concern, "But Hika-chan wasn't too happy to see him and he stormed off…"

"Why would he do that?" I asked with a shocked tone.

"Hika-chan always has problems accepting new friends…" Honey said after a long silence, "But Kao-chan asked Haru-chan out to make it up to her."

"That's sweet." I said.

_The two did say that they had been together since birth and didn't need anyone else. I think they would be a little apprehensive if some guy from Haruhi's past showed up and threatened their friendship. _I thought.

When he left, I grabbed my laptop out and began to write once again.

_"Wait…" Brina said, holding Moon back, "Let's just wait."_

_"Why? The sooner we get Kaz out of this execution, the better." Moon said impatiently as Kazuli slowly walked towards her death._

_"We're in no hurry. She can be saved at any time," Brina said softly, "and besides, this is how you're going to end up."_

_"Huh?" Moon grunted in confusion._

_Brina only looked up at him with a grave look, "If you continue on the way you have been lately. You'll be the one to be executed next._

_"Whatever," Moon scoffed, "Let's just get her out of this."_

_Although he had shrugged off the thought, he would take it to heart two years later._

I wrote until the sun began to set and when I tried to sneak off to my cottage, the twins hauled me off again. This time, I stayed as close to the wall as possible and luckily, there was no 'body pillow' incidents. I must've slept in quite a bit because when I woke up, the Host Club was completely gone. I knew Kaoru was taking Haruhi out but I wondered where everyone else was.

"Oh! Haruhi went out with one of those dashing young twins and the others seemed like they were off to stalk her!" Misusu explained eccentrically, "I hope she has fun!"

"Yeah, I guess," I yawned, grabbing my laptop and starting to head for the back porch.

"I'm just glad that Kaoru's cut healed up for his date! He looked a little silly with it, don't you think?" Misusu added on.

I almost dropped my laptop at this. It wasn't Kaoru she was talking about: it was Hikaru. My _crush _was going on a _date _with someone else! Horror and depression slowly sunk into my mind and I felt my lungs heaving in denial.

_I've been too slow. _I thought. _Now he's too far in love with Haruhi to ever notice me. And what's more…why did the twins swap off? Whatever._

I only trudged upstairs, packed my things, and moved back into my cottage. When I got home, my depression had turned to anger and I was just so frustrated with my ex-crush, that I whipped out my air gun and shot a picture clean off the wall. Glass shattered everywhere but it wasn't like I gave shit. Instead, I just collapsed in bed and let my 'dark days' take over my life again. I felt like I did in middle school: holed up in my room feeling sorry for myself and wanting to kill everyone around me. He was the one boy who I liked in my life. Before him, I wanted to make the opposite gender go extinct but for most of that year, all I could think of was him.

_I guess it started with Kimi-chan having them teach me to dance. I guess I just liked Hikaru's attitude and his denseness to be cute. I thought no other guy could be as sly and kick ass as me_. I thought as I sobbed hysterically into my pillow. _But now, if he loves someone else, then he means nothing to me!_

* * *

**Kimi: Um...Senky-chan?!**

**Senka: ...**

**Twins: Senka?**

**Senka:...**

**Kimi: I think she's giving us the cold shoulder. Anyways, next time is Bedridden and Blues.**


	20. Bedridden and Blues

I left Karuizawa that day and when I got home, did the same thing I did before: collapse in bed. It really was like my old 'dark days'! The lights were out, absolute silence, the door was locked, and I was crying my heart out. I rarely emerged from my room for meals and I even skipped out on the next day of school. No one dared try to pull me out because they knew I was armed and dangerous! Finally, I worked up the courage to go back to school and face life again. Kimi was the first to notice that something was wrong.

"Senky-chan, what's up?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing." I replied, my eyes staring off into space.

"Are you dozing off into another universe?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure." I answered with no emotion at all

Of course that was a lie! My depression had shut off all creative flow in my brain and in fact, my mind had been turned off entirely. I stopped talking with Kimi at lunch, I stopped going to the Host Club too, and I would ignore any calls on my cell. Especially the twins'. I'd get at least two calls from them every night and their phone numbers were dominating my missed/ignored call section.

"You've missed coming to the Host Club for a really long time, Senky-chan. Don't you want to come this time?" Kimi asked timidly.

"Meh." I grunted.

Kimi only grabbed me by the arm and dragged me by force all the way to the club room! When got there, the hosts had already started planning for their next event and as their assistant manager, they wanted my input.

"Uh…sure," I responded half-heartedly when the club asked me a question.

"Do you even know what the question was?" Haruhi asked.

I didn't respond to that but instead just turned away and scoffed.

"What's with you?" Hikaru asked.

_You of all people should know! _My mind screamed and I shot him a death glare.

Kaoru looked quite concerned about me and he seemed to be one of the few who knew what was wrong with me. Honey was the other and every time the club asked me a question or snapped at me for being so gloomy, they'd stand up for me.

"Hey Miss Gloomy! You feel like talking?" Hikaru teased.

"Cut it out, Hikaru," Kaoru mumbled.

"What?!" Hikaru hissed back at him.

"Just don't bother her," Kaoru told him.

"Why not? I was just teasing her," he retorted, "You're cool with that right, Senka?"

"Meh." I grunted at him.

That's just about how every host club meeting went and after a few meetings, I just stopped going all together. I guess I had missed about three days of school through my two-week-long depression and that's when Kimi decided to stage an intervention.

"Senky-chan?" her sweet voice broke the deafening silence.

_They must've let her in. _I thought, groaning as the door was unlocked and opened.

"Come out from under there, Senky-chan!" Kimi ordered.

I climbed out from under the covers and looked at my friend with a dead look in my eyes.

"I had some milkshakes made for us, why not join me in the kitchen and have one?" she asked encouragingly.

I just stared at her as if to say 'really?' and then I collapsed on my bed again. Kimi had to drag me out of bed and push me all the way to the living room where there was a rather tasty looking milkshake. It helped me feel a little more talkative at least but I still felt like crawling back into a hole.

"Now tell me what's eating at you," Kimi ordered, "You've been sulking for two whole weeks and I deserve to know what's going on!"

After a long silence, I muttered, "I'm giving up on Hikaru."

"THIS is what this is all about!?" Kimi screamed, "He's just ONE guy, Senky-chan! It's not like he's the only guy out there for you!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, "You know NOTHING about how I feel! You aren't even into guys, miss lesbian!"

Kimi just stared at me with tears in her eyes and I immediately regretted my actions.

"Oh Kimi, I'm sorry," I said hugging her, "I didn't mean that."

It took a little while for her to stop crying and then I continued on.

"I was too late. Hikaru went on some date with Haruhi and I seriously think that he's madly in love with her." I sighed, "So it's over for me."

"You can't let that one thing get to you." Kimi said, squeezing my arm, "You can't give up! How about this, the next time you hear from him, try actually acknowledging him instead of ignoring him like you have been lately."

"I can't…I'm mad at him." I pouted.

"Well you can't hold this grudge forever," Kimi replied, "You need to move on."

"I don't want to…" I pouted again.

"C'mon, Senky-chan! Tomorrow we'll go back to the Host Club and we'll start over, okay?" she asked hopefully.

"Fine…" I sighed, falling over on the couch and retreating back into my depressed state.

Kimi sat there with me for a few minutes, patting my head and telling me encouraging things. After I started to feel a little more confident, a maid walked in and tossed me my cell phone with the 'Still Alive' ringtone going off.

"Holy crap!" I squeaked as I sat bolt upright on the couch.

"Looks like your chance has come early!" Kimi chirped, looking at the caller ID: Hikaru Hitachiin.

"But I can't…" I started.

"Yes you can! Now answer it!" Kimi demanded me with tough love.

I just sat there for a few seconds as the ringtone continued, 'But there's no use cry over every mistake, you just keep on trying until you run out of cake.' Finally, I hit the answer button for the first time in two weeks.

"Hello?" I asked weakly, looking at Kimi for a reassuring glance.

She had a huge smile plastered on her face that almost looked homicidal!

"Uh, hey," Hikaru's voice said over the phone, making my heart do a jig…if hearts can do jigs.

"Hi…" I mumbled into the phone again.

_Who is he, Captain Jack Harkness? _I thought, giggling a little.

"So…listen," he said, seeming a little uncomfortable, "I was wondering if you were open this weekend."

At this, I looked up at Kimi with the same homicidal smile on my face of enthusiastic happiness.

"Yeah…I have some free time on Saturday," I said, mentally scratching off a chance to write another chapter off my calendar.

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go out Saturday night," Hikaru said, his voice becoming more and more awkward.

My face reddened at this and I could hear Kimi trying to hold back chuckles. I wondered if Kaoru was coaching him through this like Kimi was for me.

"Sure…what time? And where?" I asked, blowing at my bangs a little.

"I was thinking I could pick you up around seven and…do you like Italian?" he asked awkwardly.

"YES!" I squealed into the phone, most likely startling him, "I love Italian!"

"Great because there's this Italian place I know about that I can take you to," he said, sounding a little less uncertain.

"Ok…so I guess I'll see you then." I asked sweetly.

"Uh…sure," he muttered, "Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

_Click._

A long silence went across the large room and Kimi and I just stared at each other with massive, toothy grins. Finally I spoke up, my voice echoing through the entire house and probably reaching my father.

"I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH HIKARU HITACHIIN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and Kimi replied with a girly scream as well.

We danced on top of the couch and screamed as loud as we could in absolute insanity! My blues were gone and I had a hot date! Why? Well who cares!?

* * *

**Kimi and Senka: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Twins: Ow! You're going to break our eardrums!**

**Kimi and Senka: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Twins: Oh never mind.**

**Kaoru: Next time, you'll learn the reason for that abrupt question in the next chapter: Restaurants and Reasons.**


	21. Restaurants and Reasons

**I'm really sorry I haven't been updating as consistently as I usually do but I've been super busy lately. Anyways, here is this chapter and let me know if you want something in future chapters or you just want to give me feedback.**

* * *

Pizza. My favorite food ever! Whenever the cooks ask me what I want for dinner, I respond with whatever is easiest on them which is usually ordering pizza. The head chef had just walked in on our fan-girl fest to ask me what I wanted for dinner when Kimi responded for me.

"We'll have spaghetti!" she ordered.

"Wait, you don't have to. You can just order pizza!" I interrupted.

"We're having spaghetti, Senky-chan." Kimi said with more firmness in her voice.

"Why?" I pouted.

"Let's think here. Whenever I'm over, you have pizza, macaroni, or any other food that's really easy to eat," Kimi explained, "So it seems like you don't really have formal dining experience."

"…oh…"

"I swear! You are a girl of high society but you never knew how to dance and now you have to be taught manners?" Kimi asked in shock.

"It's not my fault my father neglects me. Anyways, what's with the spaghetti?" I asked.

"Spaghetti is hard to eat and takes skill so I want to see how you do."

…

"For the last time, Senky-chan! Twirl your fork!" Kimi shouted from across the table.

"No way!" I said with noodles oozing from my mouth like a squid.

"THIS is how you want to act around your crush!?" she asked frantically.

"I just won't order spaghetti so I don't know why you're making me eat it," I said as I slurped up the rest and wiped my mouth with my hand.

"Use a napkin!" she ordered.

"Oh right," I chuckled, "I'm just not used to crystal glasses and silver forks."

"Well wherever Hikaru is taking you, it's going to be pretty class so- ELBOWS OFF THE TABLE!" she screeched.

"Whoops!" I flinched and my elbow disappeared under the table.

"As I was saying," she continued, "You need to make a good impression. Show him that you don't eat dinners in your basement every night playing Halo."

"But I do play Halo every night while eating my dinner," I insisted as I sloppily shoved another squid-full of spaghetti in my mouth.

Kimi only face-plamed and sighed.

"We've got a lot of work to do…"

…

"Senky-chan! Cut it out!" Kimi yelled.

It was the night I had been anticipating for what seemed eons. I had never really eaten at a fancy restaurant before considering I usually eat in my room whilst I write or play video games so Kimi had to teach me the basics. I had caught on pretty fast except I never learned to eat spaghetti properly so I decided to simply steer clear of it for the night.

"Put your arms down!" she yelled, trying to wrench my arms off that were hugged around me from fear, "I worked so hard on you! Don't let it go to waste!"

She finally pried my arms off of me to reveal my dress. It was purple: my favorite color with a silver sash around the waist. The dress was sleeveless and had a silver rim going around the low neckline. My shoes were luckily flats (Kimi tried so hard to make me wear heals) and they were silver as well.

"Now repeat the motto!" Kimi ordered as I tried to run away. She only grabbed me by the braid she did in my hair and yelled again, "repeat the motto! If you don't you'll be insecure for the entire date!"

I finally calmed down and took a deep breath and said the motto Kimi had taught me at the mall.

"I'm beautiful and I'm going to share my beauty with the world!" I said as confidently as I could, feeling a little better.

"Good! Now just keep your arms at your sides, keep your head high, and remember that you won't die!" she chirped and I sweat-dropped.

_It must be hard saying 'don't die' in a happy voice. _I thought.

"Miss Miyazaki," came a servant's voice, "Your boyfriend is here to pick you up."

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I screamed as Kimi pushed me out the door.

Well here it was. The moment of truth: me, the limo, and the _stairs. _I walked shakily down the white marble stairs. It felt like my legs would shake right off me like jelly but I managed to hold it together and reached the bottom of the stairs.

_If I just made a big deal about a flight of stairs, then this is going to be a long night. _I thought nervously, blowing at my bangs. _Now it was just me, the ground, and- STOP ugh stop making a big deal of everything just walk damn it! _

I managed to make my jelly legs walk all the way to the limo, my heart at its bursting point, and stepped inside. The limousine wasn't much different from my own except for the fact that my crush was sitting in it! God, he was freaking sexy! Hikaru wore a tuxedo that to me, no one else could make look as good as he did. At this point, I was freaking out than ever before.

_Why did he ask me out again? _I thought. _Wait…let me think…they've been calling me nonstop since Karuizawa so maybe Hikaru noticed I was depressed and wanted to make it up to me? No way. He's too dense for that…but Kaoru isn't. I bet he had him do this. THANK YOU KOU-CHAN!_

I thought this in the moment of silence that followed once I got in. Finally, Hikaru finally spoke up and he actually looked pretty relaxed! Why did he have to be so cool and leave me so flustered!?

"Hey," he said casually.

"Hi," I said, trying to be as relaxed as he was.

"Let's not start that again," he chuckled, recalling our last phone call.

_He __**does **__sound like Captain Jack Harkness! _I laughed mentally to myself.

"So what's been going on at the Host Club?" I asked, trying to make the situation less awkward.

"Honey and his older brother had a karate duel. Of course Honey won, there's no beating him," Hikaru said.

"Huh? I missed another opportunity to see Honey fight?" I asked, a little disappointed.

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome," he explained, "Honey knocked him right out of the park!"

_Maybe this won't turn out so badly after all. _I thought, calming down.

And you know what? It wasn't that bad! Except for when we first sat down. Now I know Kaoru had tried really hard to get the two of us together but I think he may've pushed too far by sending us to a super high end Italian place. To start, the room we had was private so it was just the two of us awkwardly staring at each other. However, that special Italian effect kicked in and the superb food seemed to smooth things over! We talked about a lot of things from guns backfiring in my face to obscure fashion shows Hikaru had been to. There was only one point that I zoned out too which is quite an accomplishment since I usually zone out three times an hour. I guess it happened while we were waiting for the main course that he noticed my distant expression.

"Uh…Senka?" I heard Hikaru's voice break into the magic duel in my head.

"Huh!?" I squealed, remembering where I was.

"You ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah! I'm fine I just zoned out, that's all!" I explained frantically.

"About what?"

"Uuuuh…" I mumbled, "My story…"

"Oh, you write?" he asked curiously.

"Y-yeah! I just zone out about it a lot! It's not really healthy I guess!" I explained nervously.

"What do you write about?" he asked, clearly determined to hear more about it.

"Fantasy and stuff…magic…dystopian worlds…dragons…" I mumbled awkwardly, "Kimi's the only one who really reads them."

"Really? I'd like to read it sometime," he said, making me jump.

"S-seriously!?" I yelped, "They aren't that good. I-I mean at least they aren't professional or anything!"

"Oh c'mon, they sound great!" he said.

And besides that, the date went pretty well. He seemed less gauche that night and it had seemed as if Kaoru had taught him a thing or too like Kimi had. After a long discussion about freaky modern art we had seen, we took our leave. Kimi was waiting for me when I practically danced through the door.

"You look happy!" she teased, "I take it the date went well."

"Yeah…" I mumbled dreamily as I collapsed on the couch, "He said he wants to read my stories…"

"Really!? That's great!" she exclaimed, "You should send him the chapters tonight!"

"Uh huh…" I mumbled, still in a trance.

"Well I'll just be heading home now. Bye!" she said, taking the hint.

I spent the rest of the night attaching the chapters to an email and sending them off, the entire time dreamily day dreaming. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I had been won over by the devil.

* * *

**Kimi: Senka's still dazed from her amazing night out so how about Hikaru gives the preview for the next chapter?**

**Hikaru: Can't talk...reading Senka's story...**

**Kimi: Um ok. Then I guess I'll do it. The next chapter is somewhat of a filler chapter and will be shorter than most but it contains useful info on Senka's mom so make sure you read it! Next time, Chapter 22: Mom and Me**


	22. Mom and Me

**Thanks so much for all the feedback everyone! It really helped! By the way, remember that this is my first real fic so I'm no expert ^^'. Well enjoy! Sorry if it's filler-ish.**

* * *

The next morning, I still felt like flying and I also danced into homeroom.

"You look happier than usual, Senka," Haruhi pointed out.

"Yeah…" I responded dreamily.

"She's been like this since last night!" Kimi explained, "She went on a date with a super special someone!"

"Gah!" I yelped, coming out of my day dream, "D-don't tell Haruhi!"

"Tell me what?" she asked, clueless.

"Senka went on a date with…" Kimi tried to say but I jumped her and covered her mouth.

"Stop!" I shouted nervously, "I-it's nothing really!"

Just then, I heard the twins walk in, talking amongst themselves as usual. Except something was off…Hikaru looked incredibly sleep deprived!

"You don't look so good Hikaru, did you sleep at all last night?" Haruhi asked.

"Not a wink!" Kaoru chuckled, "He was up all night reading a story Senka sent him!"

"Wow! I didn't know you wrote!" Haruhi chimed, smiling at me.

"Well yeah. I do." I said nervously.

_At this rate, everyone will know that I write and it's supposed to be sort of a private thing! _I thought.

"It was a really good story," Hikaru yawned, "I read all thirty chapters and it's pretty good so far."

The poor guy looked like me after writing all night. I'd be exhausted but pleased at the same time because it had been a fruitful night. During lunch, Hikaru joined in with Kimi while she talked about my story and even convinced Kaoru to start reading it Yep, that day had gone pretty well until we got to the Host Club. It was my first time back there for a long time and I had missed all their faces (yes, even Tamaki's).

"My third beloved daughter has returned home!" he announced with his princely voice, "How we've missed you!"

"Senka-chan is back! Do you want to have some cake with me?" Honey asked adorably.

"Mm." Takashi said stoically.

"Welcome back Miss Miyazaki," Kyoya said rather coldly.

I had really missed the Host Club. It seems that they were really like a family to me which is something I never exactly had before. We started discussing the next cosplay event which would be an Alice in Wonderland theme.

"We already have decided that Honey should be the rabbit and I'll be the Mad Hatter!" Tamaki beamed, "but we're still thinking of rolls for the others."

"Hmmm…" I thought aloud, "Haruhi would make a good Alice…the twins could be duplicate Cheshire cats."

"You mean that purple invisible cat?" Hikaru asked then smirked, "I think we can pull that off."

The two leaned in on me, making me blush a little.

"You were quick to suggest that. Can't wait to see us in paws, huh?" they asked in demonic unison.

I was about to respond when I happened to glance over at Kyoya's laptop that was on a webpage that caught my attention. I slapped the twins away and almost pushed Kyoya out of his seat. It was a news webpage with a picture of some new high end club that was opening in New York. A bunch of bartender women stood in front of the flashy building and one caught my eye in particular.

"That's her…" I muttered, staring a women on the right.

"Is it…" Kimi began to ask as she came up behind me.

I nodded, "Yeah…"

"Wait…who?" Haruhi asked as the rest of the Host Club gathered around.

"Gah! N-nothing!" I squealed and shut the laptop.

They all just shrugged suspiciously and went about their business. I had gotten a lead as to where my mom was.

* * *

**Twins: We're going to go find something more entertaining!**

**Senka: Shut up! This chapter may be short but it's important for the-**

**Kimi: Senky-chan! Don't give that away!**

**Senka: Oops...anyways...next time: Halloween and Horrors!**

**Hikaru: Well won't this be interesting, Senka?**

**Kaoru: Can't wait to see you scream.**

**Senka: T.T**


	23. Halloween and Horors

It was getting to be Halloween in Japan and you know what that means! Well for me it means playing lots of Resident Evil and watching Dawn of the Dead! I was really excited for the spooky holiday of ghosts and ghouls but what I didn't count on was the special event that all started with two little demons. It all started on a morning during homeroom. We were beginning to discuss the events for Halloween when Renge decided to jump in. Hikaru had only just explained to Haruhi what they usually did on campus for Halloween when the eccentric French girl hopped into the scene!

"Boring, boring, BORING!" she yelled and hopped up on a desk, starting another monologue.

"Halloween! The day that ends summer and begins the icy breath of winter! Halloween: the day ghouls walk the earth and disguised as them, we try to ward them off! And a day for wearing costumes!"

"Except some people cosplay year round," I scoffed at my friend.

"Yeah. So what's with the uniform?" Haruhi asked in confusion.

"This is the girl's uniform in the dating sims game that's not scheduled for release until next spring!" she chirped, "I know important people on the inside. If you catch my drift."

_She probably bribed them knowing her. _I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Ms. Renge, we're having homeroom now," the class rep said, "Could you get off the desk please?"

"Cosplay and tea parties? The Host Club does that year round!" Renge announced, ignoring him, "Our Halloween requires something SPECIAL!"

"We're supposed to decide this as a class," Kimi grumbled.

"So I suggest that we hold a Halloween test of courage here at Ouran! The bravest student wins!" she declared, her finger pointed high in the air.

That made me gulp. A test of courage I didn't mind but at school?! That wouldn't work. I looked over at my crush who looked quite intrigued by the idea so I was out of luck on that and Haruhi didn't look too opposed to it either.

"Here's what we'll do! We'll ask the school to give us access to the grounds after dark! Then we'll all dress up in our scariest costumes and spend the whole night scaring the absolute, living crap out of each other!" Renge continued to explain eccentrically.

The entire time, I sunk lower in my seat.

_Oh God. _I just kept repeating in my mind over and over again.

"We're in!" the twins chuckled devilishly then smirked at Haruhi and I.

"I really like the part about…" Hikaru said, giving us a mischievous look.

"…It being after dark," Kaoru finished the question.

_I don't even want to know what pervy thoughts are going through their head… _I thought anxiously.

I looked around to see if anyone was as nervous as me but everyone looked perfectly happy with the idea! That was it: I was sunk. Even Kimi looked to be in favor of the idea.

"And anybody who leaves…" Hikaru said evilly.

"…Gets featured on the school's newspaper as 'The Captain of all Cowards!" Kaoru finished.

Great. Even my crush had betrayed me. How had he gone to being sweet on our date to being pure evil again?!

"SECONDED!" the class chimed excitedly.

"Ok then, are there any objections?" the class rep asked.

I looked over at Kimi who was happily waiting for the idea to be approved. She _would_ like something like that. After all, she was becoming more and more like Renge ever since she started playing those dating sim games. At a last resort, I glanced at Haruhi with panic in my eyes. You would think with her being reasonable and all that she would disagree with the idea, right? Wrong! She just sat there, not saying a single word!

_My crush and my four friends have betrayed me…Renge, Kimi, Haruhi, Kaoru…Hikaru…HOW COULD YOOOOOOUUUU!? _I screamed rather comically in my mind.

Kimi and Renge forced me on the planning committee and I wasn't too happy about that either. Haruhi, the twins, and I had visited the Host Club to let them know that we'd be busy for the next week.

"Hello!" the twins chimed as we slid into the room.

The entire Host Club had been decked out in Halloween decorations and the Hosts were all dressed as handsome vampires. I had never really thought of vampires as handsome though. In all my stories, I had written one about a vampire and I stuck to a philosophy when I wrote it: Vampires aren't handsome creatures that nibble the necks of young virgins. They're monsters that rip their victims to pieces and suck the blood from the chunks…I know that's a quote but I'm not sure who says it so I DON'T OWN IT!

"There you guys are! You're late! Hurry up and get changed!" Tamaki ordered irritably.

"Sorry Boss but from now until Halloween, count us out!" Hikaru said.

"We're on the planning committee for our class' Halloween event!" Kaoru added on.

"Good luck without having us here for a week!" the twins said in unison but their 'boss' stopped us.

"Hold on!" he said nervously, "Where are you taking my two beloved daughters?"

"Oh well boss, they are in our class, remember?" Hikaru asked devilishly.

"And the event we're helping plan is an after dark test of courage," Kaoru added on just as evilly.

"After…dark?" Tamaki asked as some screwed up day dream went through his head, "Tell me you two aren't participating in this? FOR DECENCIES SAKE, TELL ME YOU WON'T!"

"Calm down, Tamaki, it's just some harmless fun," Haruhi said defensively.

_Is that what you thought when you didn't stand up for me? _I thought suspiciously.

"Well goodbye!" the twins chimed as they dragged us off.

I had managed to snag Haruhi away from the planning discussion to have a little talk with her. Kimi already knew about my fear and she didn't seem to care, I couldn't tell my crush, his brother was just as evil anyway, Renge would only laugh at me, and Haruhi was my only option.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Haruhi snorted.

We were huddled in a corner as I confided in her another one of my darkest fears.

"You were totally fine when the twins tried to scare us in Okinawa and you're constantly playing zombie games and watching horror movies!" Haruhi said suspiciously, "And now you're telling me you're afraid of supernaturals?"

"Just let me explain!" I exclaimed, "As you know, I go everywhere with my air gun, so much that it's become like a security blanket! I play first-person shooter games and watch scary shows only because I'm perfectly confident that I can whip out my gun and shoot any bad guy that tries to attack me….but…I NEVER take my gun onto school property because if I were caught with it, I'd be expelled! And this test of courage is on school grounds! I'LL BE SO VULNERABLE!"

"Senka, calm down!" Haruhi ordered.

"If you didn't like the idea then why didn't you oppose it when the class rep asked for oppositions?" Haruhi then asked.

"W-well…" I muttered.

_Oh how to explain my crush on Hikaru. After all, that was the reason. I don't want to ruin Halloween for him or his brother! _I thought. _Not to mention anyone else…_

"I-I just didn't want to ruin Halloween for everyone…" I lied timidly then I yelled, "I WAS COUNTING ON YOU TO SAVE MEEE!"

"Senka, calm down!" Haruhi ordered once more, "Look, I'm sorry I didn't notice…"

"Just let me be on your team! Kimi and Renge will only poke fun at me!" I squealed, "And if I'm with you…then maybe I can stay a little calmer…"

"Ok, ok," Haruhi sighed.

"Oh and one more thing," I whispered, "Don't tell the twins about this, ok?"

"Eeeeeh?" I heard to cat like voices from behind, "Is someone a 'fraidy cat?"

"Ah!" I screamed in shock then I heard the class rep's voice.

"Oh there you guys are!" he said, "We're deciding groups for the event. Have you all decided who you'll be with?"

"Yeah! The four of us will be a team!" the twins chimed together.

"Sounds like fun, huh Senka?" they asked.

Didn't these guys just set me up with a date with their brother!? I guess when their toys show weakness, they decide to have fun…

_Shoot…Just…shoot… _I thought in misery.

The night came too fast for me. Before I knew it, I was hiding out in the school's dark hallways with Haruhi and the twins. The brothers were making up some stupid story about how some girl fell from the clock tower and her ghost haunts the school, bringing my fear of heights and scary things into play. I had actually considered taking my gun with me since it kept me from fearing supernaturals but I knew it would be too big of a risk.

"Cut it out, you guys," Haruhi snapped at the twins as they teased me, "the goal is to scare someone from a different team not your team _members_!"

Haruhi bent down to where I was huddling with a warm smile.

"You're fine, Senka. Look, I've got some tips for handling with irrational fears," she said sweetly.

"R-really?" I whimpered, pulling my dark blue hoodie over my face.

Most kids had just stayed in their uniforms for the test of courage event but I had brought a change of clothes like some other girls. We didn't want to wear frilly dresses when we ran for our lives from other teams! Tank tops, hoodies, and jeans were my comfort clothes.

"Yeah!" Haruhi chirped, "Just pretend everything's ok."

_You have got to be kidding me. _I thought, pulling my knees in closer.

"Whistle a cheerful tune."

_Oh God…_

"Repeat to yourself, 'I am brave'"

_I can't believe Haruhi thinks those myths actually help! _I thought, feeling more scared than ever!

"Forget this!" I wailed, "I just want to go home! I don't care if people call me The Captain of all Cowards! I've dealt with bullies before so I can do it again!"

"Even if it means having Hikaru laugh at you too?" Haruhi whispered.

I turned to her with a shocked look on my face and pulled back my hood, letting my black hair fall to my sides. Looking over to the twins, they were on the lookout for another team to scare so I assumed it'd be ok to talk about it.

(Hikaru POV)

Truth was, we could hear every word she was saying. My brother and I were quite curious about why she didn't object to the whole idea in the first place so we decided to get the scoop on it through eavesdropping.

"Did Kimi tell you?" Senka asked as quietly as she could.

"No, I could just tell ever since the day we decided this," Haruhi explained simply, "You didn't disagree with the idea because it would ruin his Halloween."

_Seriously?! Does she like me that much? Wow. _I thought.

"You mean?" We chimed in making me jump.

"Oh God! She's totally pure!" I shrieked.

"She's got a heart of gold, Hikaru!" Kaoru chimed in.

Then we both said together, "Our powers are useless against her!"

"Seriously? That's why?" I asked, shocked at my valor, "Why didn't you just say so?"

If she had just told me, I might've done something about it but she seemed to have my well-being put before hers. Senka only blushed and looked away nervously then opened her mouth to say something when a shadow passed by the window!

"Did you see that?" Senka asked nervously.

Then another element added to the scary aura of the school. We heard a thump, thump, thump and we turned the corner to see a skull bouncing down the staircase! We all shrieked as it landed in front of us with its hollow expression gazing us in the eyes.

"No way! It's a sneak attack from the A-team!" Kaoru said anxiously.

"Hey, it's not your turn, you guys!" I shouted, "Follow the rules!

I kicked the skull right back up to the staircase from hence it came. Senka looked quite impressed. Our little victory didn't last long when we heard a ghostly voice from the top of the staircase.

"My skull," it groaned, "My skull!"

A woman dressed it a raggedy white robe stepped into view at the top of the stairs. Black hair covered her face and she was slouched over like a hag.

(Senka POV)

"Why did you kick…MY SKULL?!" she screamed, her black hair parting and revealing her face.

It was just as raggedy as her outfit and her eyes bulged with insanity. If I could smell her breath, I'm sure it would've smelled horrible because by the look of her mouth, it looked like she hadn't brushed in decades!

"AAAAAH!" we all screamed and ran off in separate directions.

Kaoru had sprinted off with Haruhi while I ran for my life with Hikaru. We actually didn't make it very far before I tripped on something. It felt like a rope and before I could catch myself, a net swooped the two of us up like a vulture, ensnaring us like mice.

_I think the A Team went a little far… _I thought, dazed from all the excitement.

When I snapped out of my daze, my mind started to comprehend the catastrophic situation. I was in a rather enclosed net (thank God I wasn't wearing a dress or skirt), practically right on top of Hikaru! Great, as if the night couldn't get any better, I had been put in yet another awkward situation with my crush! When I looked up at him, his hazel eyes were wide with shock and he had a noticeable blush on his cheeks. I was no better, feeling my face heat up myself. After a few long and torturous few seconds of, Hikaru's separation anxiety started up.

"Kaoru!" he yelled, "Where's Kaoru!"

He thrashed around the whole time, putting me in even MORE awkward positions with him!

"Stop it!" I screamed, "Stop shaking the net like that! You'll never get anywhere!"

He finally calmed down and I glanced up at the knot that held us suspended in air. It looked like a simple Slip Knot Trap that I had seen on TV a lot. I tended to watch a lot of hunting shows because of my interest in guns but becoming one with nature wasn't quite for me so I'd just watch other people shoot deer for me. I had watched enough Americans tie knot traps on that show to know one when I saw one.

"I think I can get that undone," I said ponderously.

"Really! Then hurry up, tomboy!" Hikaru said urgently, anxious to see his twin again.

"Ok! Ok! Jeez, you've got a smart mouth!" I retorted.

"What do you mean I've got a smart mouth? Kaoru has one too!" Hikaru protested.

"Not when he's _alone. _When you're by yourself, your way worse!" I teased.

"Oh yeah?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah and I would know," I teased back.

I fought off the fan-girl urges I was getting when every word he said hit my face in a hot breath. Instead, I started scaling the sides of the net to reach knot. I climbed to the top of the net and stretched out my arm as long as I could to undo the knot. As I began to yank around the rope, I felt prying demon eyes at my butt and let me tell you: it's hard to concentrate when someone is staring at your butt!

"You look for one more second at my ass and I swear I'll kick you in the face," I said through gritted teeth although my face was as red as blood.

It took me a good few minutes of knot untying and the uncertainty of not knowing if a certain hell beast was still staring up at my bottom until I got us out. When I finally did get us out, though, Hikaru went charging off down the dark hallway screaming for his brother! I had to run as fast as I could to try and catch him and even then, he got completely out of my sight!

"Hikaru! I totally got you out of that mess and this is the thanks you give me!?" I screamed when I had caught up to him and his brother.

"S-sorry," he apologized rather embarrassingly.

We all ran to report back to our class, who had been worried sick! They had called of the whole tournament to look for us and as it turns out, none of the teams were trying to scare us! So who did!? That was answered quickly when a massive silhouette of a cat appeared at the window, scaring everyone out of their skins! The next morning, our class was all over the newspaper as a bunch of cowards the Black Magic Club scared the wits out of!

"The Black Magic Club is nothing but a bunch of jerks," Hikaru grumbled, looking at an issue of the school's paper.

"I should've known…" Kaoru mumbled who had been distant all morning, "The spell on the carriage can't last forever."

"Huh?" Hikaru and I both grunted in confusion.

"Nothing, just a personal joke of mine," Kaoru said, pushing us off to class.

I had no clue that I was slowly separating the two twins and bringing the devil into the light.

* * *

**Senka: Heh...I guess that wasn't so bad...**

**Kimi: You only enjoyed in because of that ONE thing with Hikaru**

**Senka: Shut up! That's not it!**

**Kimi: Whatever. Next time: Gangs and Guys!**

**Senka: Heh...heh...heh...**

**Kimi: *slaps* stop thinking pervy thoughts!**


	24. Gangs and Guys

**Shout out to The DemonInsideMe and TartPixie for your reviews and for everyone else out there :) Happy Saturday!**

* * *

Fall break had come and gone and in my opinion, it zipped by way too fast! Just like that, I was back in the Host Club and seeing another cosplay idea get put into motion. They were all cosplaying as samurai, rather young and handsome ones at that. I would've liked to spend a little more time with the twins but Kyoya had Kimi and I helping him fill out some paperwork at the time. Oh well, assistant manager duty calls! I had already spent some time with the twins a little over fall break and I took them to the shooting range a few times. After finishing up some work with Kimi and Kyoya, I snuck off to join the other hosts.

"I never thought this kind of cosplay would be popular," Haruhi said, pulling at her outfit.

"You can't be serious, that's like one of the basics." Hikaru said bluntly.

"There are a lot of girls that find the era of which were cosplaying really fascinating!" Kaoru added.

"I've never heard of it," I said simply.

"Well you're a special case," the twins said teasingly and tugging at my cheeks.

"I jusht don't get why thish coshplay ish sho popular," I tried to say as the twins pulled at my cheeks.

Then Renge popped in and began another monologue that I tuned out of and thought about what my next chapter would be about. Haruhi seemed pretty out of it too with her mind elsewhere but I'm pretty sure it was in 'supermarket land'. I managed to escape the little devils and I went to talk with Honey and Mori, mainly Honey though only because Mori didn't talk much.

"How are you Senka-chan?" Honey asked adorably, "Do you like our cosplay?"

"I do!" I replied sweetly, "So who are you two supposed to be?"

Honey opened his mouth to talk when Takashi whipped out a spear, twirled it in the air, and thrust it through the screen behind them. The entire Host Club flipped out, including me! I had never seen Mori lash out like that before!

"We have a trespasser," he said stoically, opening the screen and revealing the infiltrator.

He had red hair and a rather intimidating look on his face. He kind of reminded me of the generic punk that would pick on kids that seemed fair game to pick on. The man lunged at Mori and I felt around for my air gun to defend him but of course I wouldn't have it on school grounds. Then, the man assumed the position of a bow instead of attacking! What!?

"Takashi Morinozuka! Please, take me on as your apprentice!" he shouted.

"That was a shocker," Kimi muttered.

(Hikaru POV)

"So what do you have on this man, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

It was long after the guests had left and we were sitting around, deciding if he was 'host material' or not.

"Ritsu Kasanoda," Kyoya announced, "First year student. Class D. Heir to the third generation of the Kasanoda Gang: the most powerful gang in the area. Ritsu is reserved, mean-looking and has few friends. They say if you look him in the eyes, you'll have nightmares for a month. If you bump into him, you'll end up in the hospital and talking back to him sends you to an early grave. He is so feared by his classmates that they call him 'The Walking Blizzard'."

This guy was quite scary and I noticed Kimi being wary around him Senka on the other hand was bravely sitting across from him and seemed quite intrigued by the fact that he was a gangster. But I didn't see what was so great about that, why would she be interested in him!?

"Wait, why does a tough guy want to join the Host Club?" Tamaki asked.

"Look, I may look tough but I don't want to be seen as that all the time," Ritsu said, showing a softer side, "All my friends are afraid of me and sometimes I just want to have pals I can hang out with and not be alone all the time."

"That's why I need Mori's help," Ritsu finally admitted, "How is it that you have so many friends! You look just like me! You never talk, your distant, you have a mug shot that could scare Cerberus to death so how is it that you do it!?"

"What should we do, Tamaki?" I asked.

"Just leave it alone," he said seriously, "He wants to be taught by Mori so we'll let Mori make the decisions here."

Instead, Mori looked up with a panicked look as if to say 'HELP' and Tamaki took action. He accepted Ritsu's plead for help and began transformation. My brother and I decided to make him more approachable by giving him a 'lovely item' and a more friendly appearance but I wanted to teach this punk to back off from Senka. I convinced Kaoru that we should just turn him into an idiot instead! Ritsu looked absolutely ridiculous from his hair to the stupid bear we made him hold! I smiled quite pride fully when Senka burst out into laughter at him. Seeing her laugh gave me quite the fulfillment.

The next morning, Ritsu looked a little more dignified (to my disappointment. It was fun laughing at him) and had a rather shocking report to make.

"Someone's after Mori!" Ritsu reported to the Host Club, "I saw the whole thing! Someone tried to drop something on his head from the second story this morning!"

"What! There's no way!" I said.

"Mori would never be on someone's bad side." My twin added.

"You don't need to worry about that Mr. Kasanoda!" Tamaki said, "We're starting your plans for your full transformation right away!"

(Senka POV)

All the hosts minus Haruhi went off to plan Kasanoda's future. Haruhi brought us all tea and I could tell that Ritsu seemed suspicious of Haruhi's gender. I'd have to watch out for him.

"And you two are?" he asked Kimi and I.

"I'm Senka Miyazaki, one of the Host Club's assistant managers!" I said nicely.

"And I'm Kimi Kanagawa," Kimi said nervously, a little afraid of the new recruit, "I'm the other assistant manager."

"Oh I see. So…Senka, I've heard you last name before somewhere," Ritsu said curiously.

"I'll bet you have!" I chirped, "The Miyazaki family produces a lot of nice gun models and since you are a gangster, I'm sure you're into sharpshooting!"

"Not really but I do some target practice every-so-often," he explained, "Do you think…maybe…we could hang out some time and do some sharpshooting?"

"Sure!" I agreed then I heard a devil's voice break in.

"Really now? Well we're also some of Senka's sharpshooting friends," Hikaru said, rather rudely.

_The ditz-head feels threatened. That's almost kind of cute. _I thought with a light blush appearing on my cheeks.

"Never mind that!" Tamaki said excitedly, "We have a way to change your tough guy appearance!"

(Hikaru POV)

With that, Tamaki placed some cat ears on Ritsu and he stepped back as if he were waiting for some magical change to occur.

"A cat monster." Kimi said bluntly.

He really did look like a cat monster! His face was as mug shot-looking as ever and the ears clashed horribly with it! I don't know what Tamaki was on when he came up with this idea but it was his stupidest one yet! Even still, it did make him look quite funny!

"What? What went wrong? Renge said kitty ears were all the rage." Tamaki thought aloud, "She said it would be a perfect lovely item."

"Did you really think just putting some cat ears on him would change is overall appearance?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, if you were going to go that far…" Kaoru began.

"Then you might as well go all the way and make him a kitty-eared maid!" I said in unison with my brother.

We tortured that freak once again by forcing a maid costume on him and I watched as Senka and Kimi burst into laughter!

_You see this fool, Senka? _I asked in my head, _Better to stay away from him. You're mine._

"Damn it, I can't take this anymore!" he yelled, throwing off the cosplay and retreating from the club room.

"You've done it again, demons," Senka scoffed at the twins.

"Oh c'mon, lighten up!" we said together, putting our elbows on her shoulders.

"We were only having a little fun," I said slyly.

"And besides, you'd look way better in that cosplay than he did," Kaoru cooed.

"Well I'm going after him!" Senka said, trying to hide a blush.

"I'm with Senka," Haruhi said.

"You coming, Kimi?" Senka asked.

"N-no, I'm good…" she explained, looking nervous. She was still a little scared of Ritsu. Senka and Haruhi ran after him and left us behind. Why she was so interested in him, I had no idea!

_Why are you so sensitive about him!? _I thought. _He's not your friend so why does he matter?!_

(Senka POV)

We found Ritsu in the courtyard by the pond. Surprisingly, he was feeding a little sparrow he seemed to have been keeping!

"Aaaaaw! You really do have a feminine side!" I said as if he were Honey.

I'm sure he would've frozen me with a glare but Haruhi spoke up.

"Can I feed it?" she asked and he let the sparrow hop into her hands.

I still thought this Ritsu guy was smarter than he looked. He looked at Haruhi as if he were suspicious of something and I could bet it was about her gender.

"LOOK OUT!" came a voice from out of the blue.

We watched as Honey flew into the air and pulled a pretty amazing kick and knocked a can away from impaling Ritsu! Unfortunately, the can was filled with red pain and splashed all over Haruhi and I! The little sparrow took off and Ritsu looked happy to see it flying again but I imagined myself loading a rifle and shooting it down for practice.

"GAH! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DUAGHTERS! THAT'S NOT BLOOD IS IT?!" Tamaki screamed as he ran up to us.

"Would you calm down, it's just paint," Haruhi retorted.

The rest of the Host Club had arrived including Kimi who was still a little wary. As it turns out, the people who were believed to be after Mori were actually after Ritsu and wanted to get back at him for taking one of their gang members. Apparently the member her had 'taken' joined with his own free will because he didn't like his old gang. Well, all's well ends well, huh?

"We should probably go change," Haruhi said to me.

"Want us to come help you?" the twins asked, no doubt disturbing thoughts racing through their heads.

"Sure," I joked.

"_No_," Haruhi said sternly.

I had changed faster than Haruhi and was waiting on the sidelines of the changing room. For the next circumstance that followed, I would've whipped out my air gun if I had it on me. The door opened and Ritsu stood there, staring at Haruhi with utter shock.

"Get out!" she yelled.

_Oh God…This is about to get interesting. _I thought, quickly pushing Ritsu out of the changing room to meet his doom of two handsome demons.

* * *

**Senka: You're lucky I didn't have my air gun on me or  
I would've shot you dead, Ritsu! You gave Haruhi and I a heart attack! **

**Twins: So what should we do with this peeping tom?**

**Senka: Meh. Just let Haruhi handle it. Besides Ritsu's a nice guy, he'd never peep on someone purposefully.**

**Hikaru: Do you know him that well?**

**Senka: No...But I know he's a good guy...**

**Hikaru: ...What's so special about him anyway?**

**Senka: What do you mean?**

**Hikaru: Nothing...**

**Haruhi: Next time: Freak outs and Franticness**


	25. Freak Outs and Franticness

**I just want to thank you all for supporting my first fanfic so much! I LOVE u all! 3**

**Shout out it StarGuard147 for her first time review and for all the other reviews. And here's a shout out to all the anonymous guest reviews I've been getting! Enjoy this next chapter and R&R!**

* * *

Although Ritsu Kasanoda was once the intimidating person of the Host Club, I replaced him as I menacingly held him before the twin devils to meet his doom.

"PEEPING TOM!" the twins shouted in unison at the culprit.

"You saw?" Hikaru asked.

"Didn't you Kasanoda?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, he did." I said bluntly, "And luckily I wasn't as unlucky as Haruhi."

I looked to the other end of the room to see the rest of the club and Tamaki looking like he was about to have a heart attack at any moment because his favorite 'daughter' was seen half naked by another man.

"He's clearly guilty." Honey said menacingly, agreeing with me.

"S-so H-haruhi is a girl?" Ritsu asked, his knees shaking up a storm.

"Oh great, he's onto Haruhi's little secret," Kaoru said.

"So let's hear it," Hikaru ordered.

"How much of her maidenly-ness did you actually see?" Kaoru asked.

"W-well she was changing so I s-saw her…underwear," he admitted quietly.

"YOU SAW HARUHI'S UNDERWEAR?!" the twins screamed and Tamaki looked like he needed to be admitted to a hospital!

"So what do we do?!" Kaoru asked with a truly hellish look in his eyes.

"There's only one thing to do! Senka!" Hikaru ordered with the same hellish look, "we must induce amnesia!"

"Got it!" I said, holding his neck firm as Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed out two baseball bats.

"That's enough you three," Kyoya said coolly.

"How can you be so calm about this?!" Kaoru asked in shock.

"Look!" Hikaru shouted and pointing his bat at Tamaki, "The Boss is so deep in shock, he's regressing!"

Sure enough, there was The Host King. Eroding away, he sat in a corner with a dead and shocked look in his eye as if his universe was collapsing around him! Kyoya gave Ritsu the run down on Haruhi's situation and intimidated him quite a bit!

"Come on, guys!" Haruhi said, emerging from the changing room, "stop bullying him! Look it's all right, Ritsu. Doesn't matter to me, you can tell whoever you want to."

"Well, well, Ritsu," Hikaru said slyly.

"Since you know she's actually a girl, are you in love?" Kaoru asked curiously.

At that, Tamaki's head looked like exploding! His life seemed to be spiraling into an all-out depression and there was nothing we could do to stop it…however, it was quite comical.

_I wonder how this will turn out. _I thought evilly in my head, acting a little like the twins.

The next day, the Host Club was open for business and at first, Ritsu didn't show up and we all thought he had been scared off. But only a few minutes after the guests had been seated, he appeared and said something that caused all the girls' fan-girl senses into overdrive.

"I'd…like to request Haruhi Fujioka…" he mumbled and all the girls went 'Kyaaa!' with delight!

At these shocking words, my dear friend Renge popped out of the floor with Kimi by her side (so that's where she had been all day). Renge giggled the whole way up for a spectacle. Kimi helped me up on the platform for a good view and I couldn't say I wasn't interested in the outcome of the situation.

"Welcome, Kasanoda," Haruhi said sweetly, "So you're our guest today, huh?"

Ritsu looked more nervous than ever. I could relate to him, once feeling constantly jumpy around my crush but now I had calmed down a little more…just a little. I still felt like running a mile in bear feet whenever I got close to him however. I just hoped Haruhi was more aware of his feelings than Hikaru was of mine.

"Uh…that's right," Ritsu stammered.

"So is this your first time in a place like this?" Haruhi asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

Ritsu became even more jumpy and Haruhi just laughed at the joke she had pulled.

_C'mon Haruhi, you could be a little more sensitive than that! _I thought.

"Don't just stand there, Kyoya! Get him out of here!" Kaoru shouted, completely engraged.

"He's bringing in the customers so I have no reason," Kyoya replied simply.

"C'mon, Senka! Do something! Scare him off!" Hikaru yelled up at me.

I almost didn't notice him as I was too busy watching Ritsu. Oh how I sympathized with him. Loving someone who didn't love you back was the worst feeling in the world but it was something I had gotten around ever since I had gone on that little date.

"Huh?" I asked, "Oh…uh…no he's fine,"

The twins just growled at me.

"Oh no! She's giving him the adorable smile!" Hikaru said worriedly, "The one no man can resist!"

_You better resist, Hikaru. _I thought, shooting him a glance but he didn't seem to notice.

The twins' next tactic was throwing their boss at Ritsu which failed pretty miserably. Tamaki only acted like a robot the whole time and was more of a nuisance. Finally, the twins mentioned Haruhi's future as a mob wife and that snapped him out of it. Unfortunately, he was driven to the emo corner by being told off by Ritsu and the Host Club proceeded to have a discussion on the sidelines. I just continued to watch Ritsu's brave performance.

"Do you think we could do this more often?" Ritsu asked.

_He's progressing faster than I ever did. He's a brave little guy, I must commend him. _I thought.

"Absolutely! That way you and I can get more acquainted!" Haruhi said sweetly.

Then Ritsu went in for the kill.

"Haruhi…I…" he tried to stutter.

_You're doing a great job at all, fantastic really but you shouldn't take it THIS fast! _I thought, watching the spectacle.

"I…I…"

"You're glad that you have someone to relate to, right?"

_Poor guy…hung out to dry. _I thought, immediately feeling sorry for the friend-zoned man.

"You're right! We'll be friends! The best of friends!" he stammered.

_Another heart of gold. _I thought smiling. _I'm proud of him for handling rejection better than I did. I guess I looked pretty immature when I got hung out to dry. I got pretty pouty…It's interesting to see others in love. I guess I'm not alone in my struggle, eh?_

The club appeared to be quite touched by this display of acceptance under harsh circumstances and they all flocked to his side! Even the twins were moved to tears and I was no exception. I had a deep admiration for this guy; after all, he just accomplished something that took me almost all of the year to do in a few minutes.

After the club's guests were headed out for the day, we were left to discuss plans for next month's hosting event but I was busy going through some paperwork…sometimes being assistant manager sucked. I had my laptop up with the theme from Assassin's Creed Three playing in my ears as I calculated numbers and scrabbled out signatures. As I continued with my work, a devil's face swung in front of mine.

"Hey," Hikaru said, making me jump out of my skin.

"Eek! Oh…I-It's just you…" I shrieked with a huge blush forming on my face.

"Um…" he muttered, "You don't know Ritsu personally do you?"

"N-no…why?" I asked as I killed the Assassin music.

Hikaru shifted uncomfortably for a moment then spoke up again.

"So…you don't really like him…or anything?" he asked awkwardly.

"What? No!" I scoffed.

"Heh. No reason," he said with a smirk, his breath hitting my face.

Normally I would've pushed the first guy in my personal bubble to the ground where I could aim a gun at him but Hikaru was an exception. How could I push away a gorgeous face like his? He just stood there for a while with his face in mine then playfully stuck out his tongue. At this, my face turned the shade of blood and he only smirked and took his leave. Assassin's Creed Three music wasn't enough to drown out the epic fan-girl squeals in my head.

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! He totally likes me!_

(Hikaru POV)

_Red suits her. Especially on her face. _I thought as I left Senka with a huge blush on her face.

* * *

**Senka: Heheheheh**

**Kimi: Someone's gotta crush~**

**Senka: I'm not even going to yell at you because it's true!**

**Kimi: Next time is the big climax: Cavalry and Cut-throats!**

**Twins: dun dun DUUUUN**


	26. Cut-Throats and Cavalry

**Shout out to SilverTear13, TartPixie, cookielover789, Mya-sempai, and Liana1225 for their first time reviews! Thanks so much! The story will be coming a close sooner than you think so get in those last minute reviews, faves, and follows! 3**

* * *

The school year was wrapping up and I was surprised to see my freshman year slip by so quickly! But although it went by in a flash, I considered it pretty fruitful. I found a whole new family and even started going out with a guy I liked. We were getting along pretty well and we had gone on at least five dates that year!

_I wonder if you could consider us 'boyfriend, girlfriend' now… _I thought distantly.

"Hey, aren't you coming, Senka?" came a familiar voice.

I snapped to and looked up to see the guy I just told you so much about.

"You said you wanted to ride with me so come on!" Hikaru said, gesturing me to climb aboard the carriage.

'Why was there a horse drawn carriage at Ouran Academy?' You might ask and here is my answer: with the school year coming to a close, the school was holding a fair and the entire campus was abuzz with work! Hikaru had volunteered to drive the carriage for the rest of the hosts so we could rehearse for the fair.

"Climb aboard, Senka-chan!" Honey chirped.

"Hm." Mori just grunted.

"Come along, dearest daughter!" Tamaki invited.

"Wait…" I said, looking at Hikaru with a puzzled look, "Since when do you know how to deal with horses?"

"I've always been a talented equestrian," Hikaru bragged, "It's like what sharpshooting is for you."

"Oh, ok!" I shrugged and climbed aboard.

I wasn't exactly going to be with the club on the carriage because Renge had a special one ready for Kimi and I but I did need a ride to the center of campus anyway. We drove around campus until we found Haruhi and Kyoya and when they came along, I hopped off and watched the Host Club drive off with fan-girls at their heels.

"Is that you, Senky-chan?" I heard a familiar voice.

I turned to see Kimi, all dolled up in a dress with Renge who was just as pretty.

"We hardly recognized you! You look great!" Renge squealed.

"Really?" I asked, blushing a little.

I wore a dark, red dress that day with a low V-neck that had ruffles on one of the sleeves. The dress dropped just below my knee where a few inches lower were my black flats. A golden choker was also laced around my neck and my raven hair was done up in a French braid and for once, my bangs were pulled back with it. My forehead felt really naked without my bangs and if I still had them, I'd be blowing at them in nervousness.

The three of us skipped off to the opening ceremonies after touching up our makeup and what not to meet up with the Host Club. The club had an entire main hall all to themselves! It was flooded with not only guests but their parents as well which was pretty strange. I had never seen mom's fan-girl before! The event seemed to be going smoothly until the Elder Shadow King took action.

A loud SLAP sounded through the room and all eyes turned to Kyoya who was being brutally smacked by his father. I had never seen Kyoya's father before but he reminded me much of my own. They were both obsessed with their company, didn't care about their children except that they made their family look good, and had hearts made of ice.

"You are an embarrassment…" he began to say but a voice behind me kept me from hearing.

"To the Miyazaki name," it said.

My bones froze and my eyes turned to horrified orbs of fear. I slowly turned my head to see none other than my father. So he had crawled out of his office, eh?

"It appears Kyoya isn't the only one who is a disgrace," he said sternly, "Home. NOW."

I just stood there in complete shock, his brown eyes staring down at mine. Soon my face was scrunched up in anger and I muttered, "_No,_"

"Excuse me?" he asked, unamused.

"I said no. Since when do you care about what I do?" I asked with fury in my voice.

"Since I arranged you to marry a boy from the Shizuoka Company," he responded firmly.

Another long pause followed and I looked at him in disbelief. He just smirked at me as if he had won. The Shizuoka family also ran a fire arms company and we had been partners with them for many years but I never thought my father would force me into marrying one of its sons!

"That's right," he said slyly, "You'll be married after you graduate from your senior year. This silly club is going to tarnish your reputation with your fiancé. The fate of our companies is in your hands so don't ruin it."

"Whatever…" I mumbled, staring at my black shoes.

"Fine, look like a slut in front of your future husband" he sighed, "I'll be going now. You'll be meeting your fiancé a few weeks from now so start clearing up some of that acne."

As he left, I clenched my fists in anger. The rest of the hosts were busy with Tamaki and his family troubles. I felt like telling them about it but there was enough drama already and if I had to make The Host King feel anymore guilty about ruining family relationships (he already screwed up Kyoya's), he'd no doubt collapse.

_You're right. _I thought, enraged. _I do hold the future of the company in my hands. And I can do anything I want with it. Even shatter it!_

Just then, the doors opened, revealing an elderly but important looking woman.

"Grandmother!" Tamaki beamed, running up to her, "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Don't patronize me," she scolded with a voice of shattered glass, "You filthy child!"

Tamaki's grandmother then called over a rather pretty looking woman by the name of Éclair. Her hair was light brown and her eyes were the deepest blue I had ever seen! However, there was a glint of pure malice in her eyes behind all this beauty.

"You will be her personal escort for the remainder of the festival," she said, then walked away sourly.

Tamaki left with Éclair and didn't come back for hours. I was left with the rest of the club.

"So does Tamaki…," Hikaru began.

"….Really plan on spending the rest of the fair with some stranger?" Kaoru finished.

"I wonder who she is anyway" I thought aloud.

"I can tell you," Renge said, walking up to us.

Her spark of life had left her eyes and much more serious and dull look had replaced it.

"Éclair Tonair: she's the youngest daughter of her family. They descend from royalty." She said monotonously.

"Wow. She must be pretty rich." I said although my expression said something else.

"Hey, you ok, Senka-chan?" Honey asked innocently.

I guess my face did looked pretty troubled ever since my father told me of my fate. I just shrugged and smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing!" I lied as best I could.

"By the way, are your parents here?" Kaoru asked.

"…no…" I said distantly which only made them worry even more.

"Now that I think about it, we've never met your mother," Honey said.

"No…you haven't" I sighed.

"Uh…Senka?" a voice asked but I couldn't tell who it was because I was concentrating on holding back tears.

"I'm fine!" I said abruptly and walked off into the crowd.

I milled around the guests for a little while, trying to calm myself down and when I came back to the hosts, Haruhi was with them.

"Where's Tamaki? Has he come back yet?" I asked curiously.

"Our 'king' is in the club room and entertaining Éclair," Haruhi explained, looking irked.

"Well, well, well," Kaoru cooed.

"Sounds like someone's a little jealous!" Hikaru chimed in and we all nodded in agreement.

"That's not it!" she protested, "I just think he's being more irresponsible than usual today! He's pretty impulsive."

"True, but he's only doing this because of his grandmother," Kyoya explained coolly.

"That reminds me," Haruhi said, "Tamaki's grandmother was pretty mean to him earlier. Why was that?"

"Yeah, I'm in the dark on this one too," I said.

All the hosts seemed to shift around uncomfortably. Even the two devils squirmed a bit.

"Well…everyone else knows about it," Hikaru mumbled.

"See, Tamaki is an illegitimate son," Kaoru explained.

"Twenty years ago, the head of the Suoh family died at a young age. For political reasons, Tamaki's father was rushed into a marriage but he ended up falling in love with a woman he met in Paris," Hikaru told us.

"Not long after, Tama-chan was born," Honey added on cutely.

"Tamaki's grandmother wouldn't allow Tamaki's father to marry the French woman. So because of Tamaki's mother's poor health, she stayed in France and raised Tamaki until he was fourteen. All was well until business on his mom's side went belly-up and when they were forced into debt…" Kaoru said with his twin cutting in.

"…The Boss's grandmother came up with a proposal. She offered for him to live an easy life in Japan but in exchange, he would never be able to see his mother again. He agreed to go and he hasn't seen her since. His mother went into hiding from shame," Hikaru finished up rather grimly.

"Wow…" Haruhi and I both breathed in shock.

By now, the sun was beginning to set and all the guests had gone for the day. I couldn't help but sympathize with Tamaki. My mother never even cared about me, she just sent me off as a burden to my father and went on with her whorish ways. All that left me with was a neglecting father, much like Tamaki's but unlike Tamaki, I wasn't as bright and happy about life. For many of my middle school years, the world was just a blob of darkness that existed in complete boredom. However, my position was a little better off in a way. I was searching for her and ending up with some leads so I really had no room to complain.

"It's easy to feel sorry for him," Kyoya pointed out, "But his hardships helped mold him into the person he is today. The Host Club is his refuge so when all is said and done, he still has us."

Just then, as if fate was flipping its middle fingers at us, the doors swung open. Tamaki was there with a reluctant look painted on his face and Éclair stood by him with her cut-throat expression.

"I have an important announcement," he said seriously, "As of today, Lady Éclair Tonair and I are officially engaged. Furthermore, the Ouran Host Club will be permanently dissolved after the fair."

_NO! _I almost screamed out loud. _First I'm forced into a marriage and now poor Tamaki is too!? And my only family is being ripped apart! NO! JUST NO! Wake me up from this nightmare!_

* * *

**Senka: This is HORRIBLE!**

**Kimi: You know what else is horrible?**

**Senka: WHAT?!**

**Kimi: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST!**

**Kimi and Senka: NOOOOOOOO!**

**Kimi: But stay tuned at the end of the next chapter for a special announcement that'll lift your spirits!**

**Senka: Next time, the final chapter: Ends and Epilogues**

**(That's right folks, next chapter IS the last chapter. I just want to thank all of you so much for supporting my first fic so much :')! It just warms my heart every time someone reviews my story! Thanks so much, everyone! I just can't express how thankful I am for you!)**


	27. Ends and Epilogues

**Well...Here it is. The final chapter of Senka's story. I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who supported this story, even the guests who I never learned the names of. Thank you so much! Without your support, I probably would've quit after the fourth chapter. Here's a final shout out to the first time reviewers! Eileen, the random guests, Hellosweetie4737, and valcoria fallen. Enjoy.**

* * *

The second day of the fair rolled around and everyone was beaming with delight. I couldn't exactly feel the same because I knew I was going to be shipped with some stranger by my father. Even the Host Club seemed pretty grim. Tamaki didn't even show up that day and what was worse was everyone was so damn happy! They all smiled as if life was just dandy but we had to live with the worry and suffering in our hearts! I just wanted to smack every last person in the room and make them feel the pain we were going through! It wasn't fair!

I was lost in thought for most of the fair until I saw Haruhi get called over to speak with Éclair. The two conversed for a while and Haruhi just kept looking her dead seriously in the eyes while Éclair looked more devilish than the twins could combined. As I focused intently on their conversation, an innocent and anxious voice spoke up.

"I wonder what happened to Tama-chan…" Honey mumbled.

"I'm worried, something's up with him. After what he said yesterday…something's just not right," Hikaru said.

Normally my eyes would be looking in every nook and cranny of Hikaru and having my eyes drool (if eyes can drool) but I was too lost in grief to care.

"Alright you guys, no more idle chatter," Kyoya said, trying to herd us off back to work, "Senka, why aren't you with Renge and Kimi, greeting guests at the door?"

"You're thinking about work at a time like this?" I snapped, "Aren't you worried about Tamaki?!"

"I am but keeping our guests happy is the top priority," he sighed, pushing up his glasses.

"He's right, Kao-chan!" Honey giggled and pushed the first devil off.

"Yeah," Mori grunted and carried the second devil off.

I only uncomfortably looked at my shoes again. I blew at my bangs…if they were there. They were still in a braid and I felt very self-conscious without them. I fumbled with my black hair until my bangs floated above my chocolate eyes once more and I made my way over to Haruhi. Éclair had just left her with a horrified look on her face. Haruhi's eyes just stared at the table in complete shock and she looked like she would faint from whatever was troubling her.

"She repaid your debt didn't she?" I asked grimly, "So…you can leave now."

We just stood there in utter silence until I decided to leave her alone. I pushed through the crowd of people and as I went, I let my bangs drop further than they ever had until they covered my eyes. People gave me odd looks as I welcomed them in with hair in front of my face and even Kimi was worried. When she tried to talk to me, I only ignored her and Renge seemed too down to cheer me up either. The day trudged by and life seemed to be as depressing as ever before. When sunset came once again, the guests filed out for the hosts to prepare for the main night of the fair. Kimi and Renge went off to prepare themselves but I stayed behind. My family was ending and I wanted to spend every last moment with them. My dark, red dress from yesterday swayed as I walked and I just wanted my golden choker to choke me.

Kyoya was trying to reach Tamaki through cell phone. When I turned to see my friend, I almost burst into laughter but my degrading thoughts kept me from it.

"Kyoya, what's with this outfit?" Haruhi asked, irritated.

"We told you, it's a costume for the parade, "Hikaru sighed.

"You look so cute, Haru-chan!" Honey added cutely.

"But why am I the only one dressed as a girl?" she asked.

"It's cosplay so it's ok!" Hikaru said mischievously.

"She IS a girl," I scoffed.

Hikaru just looked at me and snickered. Every time I looked at him I saw the same beautiful kid who had stolen my heart since 'Day One'.

_I love you so much! _I wanted to say but I kept it in my head.

"Any luck reaching The Boss?" Kaoru asked Kyoya.

"No." he said bluntly.

"Why didn't he show?! He said the club wouldn't dissolve until _after _the Ouran Fair!" I snapped.

"Éclair did say that he wouldn't show his face here again…" Haruhi mumbled sadly.

We all gasped and looked to Kyoya for aid. He looked more determined than ever to find our friend and he punched in some numbers on his phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello, Shima?" he said into the phone, "Been awhile huh? It's Kyoya…"

There was a long and suspenseful silence before Kyoya mumbled furiously, "How could he be so stupid?!"

He turned to us and said seriously, "Tamaki is going to return to France."

"Tama-chan is going to leave us?" Honey asked with tearful eyes.

"You're kidding me!" Hikaru growled and I couldn't help but feel angry myself, "They can't just let it end so suddenly!"

_How could he walk out on us! He's breaking his promise! Does he even know what he means to this club!? _I thought with bared teeth.

"Yes?" Kyoya asked, putting his ear back to the phone, "…Do you know when his flight leaves, Shima?"

Whatever the response was must've been 'soon' and Kyoya had a look of desperation in his eyes I had never seen before. Just then, a car drove by with none other than The Host King in it. We all decided to take off after him and we went to the parking lot to snag the Ootori car to chase after Tamaki. But the driver wasn't too keen on driving that day. The parking lot was soon filled with policemen and they surrounded us quickly.

"I'm truly sorry it has come to this." one said, "But as members of the Ootori Private Police, we answer to your father."

_If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have fancy guns! _I felt like screaming but once again contained it in my head.

Then, the sound of hooves echoed through the air and the Host Club's carriage broke through the sea of guards with Mori and Honey in it. Honey jumped out of the carriage and made all the guards twitch with fear. I had a celebration in my mind.

_Aw yah! You show 'em Honey! _I thought

"Take the Back Hills Bypass to cut them off," Mori said then jumped down to aid his cousin.

We all climbed in, minus Kyoya, and took off into the sunset. We went faster than I had ever been on a horse let alone a horse drawn carriage and the wind blew my braid off and pushed my bangs back and I could finally see life clearly now. Life seemed to brighten up a whole lot more now and hope was in arm's length. We ran and ran until we reached a rather sketchy looking road and we didn't even slow down for that! Hikaru just kept egging the horses on and on and wouldn't even stop at his brother's pleas.

"Guys!" Haruhi yelled, "We've got company!"

I turned to see more Ootori policemen on our tail and they were gaining on us with their own horses who seemed to be more trained for speed than ours.

"What do we do!?" Kaoru asked in a panicked voice.

"We make them eat bullets!" I screamed and pulled out my trusty air gun!

I started shooting away and aiming for the horses' hooves to trip them up and immobilize them. I know, I know, I'm not supposed to have my gun with me on school property but I brought it with me that day because I was angry with life and having my air gun kind of helped a little. I carefully aimed at each equine and watched them trip and fall, one by one. After I had taken the last expendable out, we hit another bump and the carriage almost flipped over!

"Hikaru, slow down!" Kaoru yelled once more.

"I'm not slowing down until we find the Boss!" Hikaru protested,

"If it weren't for Tamaki, then the two of us would still be lost souls!"

_If it weren't for Tamaki, my crush would be a jerk, cut away from society._

"We were able to become friends with Haruhi and the others because The Host Club brought us together!"

_I was able to fall in love because the Host Club brought me in contact with other human beings again._

"To think all of it could end so suddenly like this…"

_To think all of it could end so suddenly like this…_

"…Is something that I can't tolerate!"

_…Is something that would make me alone again!_

As his brother predicted, the carriage did hit a bump as soon as he was done speaking and our ride became airborne! Haruhi, Kaoru, and I managed to hold on but Hikaru went flying out of the driver's seat. His twin ran to him and I too jumped out, leaving Haruhi in the carriage. Hikaru's arm looked pretty screwed up and he could barely move it without wincing in pain.

"Are you ok, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, cradling his brother in his arms.

"This can't be happening…it's just not fair," Hikaru said in between gasps of pain, "The Host Club made us so happy. Damn it!"

I looked nervously at Hikaru then up at Haruhi. I knew that look in her eyes. What she was going to do was something she had to do alone and I nodded to her as if to say, 'you can do it!' Next thing I knew, she took the reins and was off, leaving her cosplay behind and running wildly into the wind.

"GO GET HIM, GIRL!" I screamed as shrilly as I could and the twins grabbed their ears.

"There they are!" Honey said excitedly as we spotted the two missing club members.

Mori, Kyoya, and Honey had caught up with us from beating up the policemen and we took off after Haruhi and found them sopping wet by the river. I didn't know what happened to them but frankly, I was just happy to see Haruhi and Tamaki alright! I had to help Hikaru stumble towards them as he was still limping from his fall and he was kind of heavy…no offense. It seemed that all was well: Tamaki was back, no one had died, and…shit. I was still getting married to dweeb in three years.

_Who gives a shit? _I thought, smirking. _I should just enjoy tonight._

And my God was the night glorious! The entire Ouran campus was lit up like the nebula of stars and the school shone like a beacon of hope! Everyone was in their best dress and danced in perfect sync with the music. Haruhi got a chance to dance with each host and I'm pretty sure I saw Kimi dancing with Kasanoda…or a girl who looked like him. Renge even got an opportunity to dance with Kyoya and they were pretty cute together actually! The night was one of the most perfect nights I had ever experienced in my life! Every last breath, every last step, all of it. All of it was perfect.

I danced with the devil.

It was after many of the dancers had left and only the host club and true couples were left, dancing to slow and romantic music. However Hikaru took me to the old practice ballroom. The one I used to practice in with him and his brother. I felt his hands take mine and we continued our dancing, listening to the music that faintly played through the thick walls of the room. Our shoes clicked against the marble floor and echoed through the empty room. The silence was blissful. Neither of us bothered to turn the lights on. A red firework went off and I felt his lips meet mine for a few seconds.

"I love you," I heard his voice say in a whisper.

**It's a Dance.**

**And sometimes they turn the lights off in this ballroom.**

**But we'll dance anyway, you and I.**

**Even in the Dark. **

**Especially in the Dark.**

**May I have the pleasure?**

**-Unknown**

* * *

**Kimi: Senka cannot assist me with the ending preview due to an overdose of romance. So I'm here to announce the preview for THE SEQUEL! Yaaaay!**

**Title: The Atomic Mass of Love**

**Summary: (Sequel to Books, Bullets, Devils) It's Senka's Sophomore year and what could be better than spending it with you boyfriend? A new girl! What's with her Texan accent? Is she some kind of science genius? Is she always THIS quiet? Wait, did she just bite Kaoru!?...Hold on, did Senka ever tell Hikaru about her arranged marriage? **

**Kimi: Sirana is also coming out with another SUPER cool story for Ouran and Fairy Tail soon but she doesn't want to give away any spoilers because it's so GOOD! They're also still in heavy development.**

**Honey: And Rana-chan needs a month's Hiatus to work on her writing. She comes out with chapters so quickly because she writes her fics all in advance so she'll need sometime to write.**

**With that being said folks, I'll see you in a month and thanks so much for supporting me 3 3 3**

**You're truly a dragon's best friend.**


End file.
